


The Uncover of a New Family

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: fatherly Voldemort [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Bashing, Crossover, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Harry killed Voldemort, married Ginny and had three kids… and then everything turned upside down. Harry fled with his four kids to New York, trying to find the peace that they couldn't have in England when SHIELD found them. And what is this about Voldemort being alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: HP (7 books), Iron Man (movie I and II), Captain America The First Avenger (movie), Thor (movie), The Avengers (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan LeeSpoilers: If you haven't read the books or seen the movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**  HP/GWP, RW/HGW

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, bashing

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 372

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Prologue**

2004

After the final battle of the II Wizard War - in which Voldemort called Harry Potter to the Forbidden Forest and Harry Potter went and killed the Dark Lord - everyone thought it was over, including Harry himself.

Harry did everything expected of him. He became an Auror, married Ginny and had a couple of children. He even killed the dark lord, like everyone wanted him to do. But then the problems started. The Death Eaters on the run attacked Andromeda Tonks, killing her, and Teddy Lupin had to go live with the Potters. And then after Ginny birthed their baby girl it came to the surface that she had been sleeping around. Harry divorced her and his two best friends turned against him. Harry took the kids to Gringotts to check them to find out who their father was and it was proven that he was the father. And then Ginny tried to take the kids, the whore. Luckily the purebloods took Harry's side and she lost everything. The same day that he won, he left the country, taking his kids with him.

Moving to the States he bought a coffee shop with a flat above. Being a single parent with a baby girl and three boys was no easy thing. Teddy was six, which was a relieve for Harry because it meant that there was one less child to worry about, as he could put the boy in the elementary school. But it was more difficult to find a nanny to take care of his children and pre-elementary school was full. And then the men in suit appeared. They knew what Harry was and wanted him to accompany them. Harry didn't want anything to do with magic but in the end he went with them – taking the children with him when the men said that they would find him a babysitter.

When he arrived at the men's headquarters he was taken to a prison of glass and Harry froze.

"Yes, he has that reaction on people. He's been asking for you since his body came back to life." The man who accompanied him, Agent Coulson his name was, said.

The man in the cell looked up and smirked.

–Hello Harry.–

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books James, Albus and Lily will be born three years later than what I'm counting, but otherwise I wouldn't have a plot.
> 
> Next: Hulk, Fury, Pepper, Tony and Obadiah appear


	2. Chapter I  –Great Uncle–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk, Fury, Pepper, Tony and Obadiah appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: HP (7 books), Iron Man (movie I and II), Captain America The First Avenger (movie), Thor (movie), The Avengers (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan LeeSpoilers: If you haven't read the books or seen the movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, OC Voldemort, baby talk

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,111

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter I**

– **Great Uncle–**

2008

"James, do your homework!"

"Yes daddy." The brown haired and eyed, 8 years old boy grumbled.

Harry looked up from the coffee he was making towards the table in the corner where James was doing his homework and where Teddy was reading a book to Albus and Lilu. James was paying more attention to the story than doing his own homework.

"Teddy can you help James?"

Teddy looked up from the book and turned to James, to help him. Harry finished making the coffee before he handed it to the man who sat by a table. Harry saw how Albus and Lilu picked paper and pencils and started drawing.

Harry smiled. After four years of being a single parent in a new country it had become pretty easy to watch over them. In the beginning there were times that Harry had to call Agent Coulson because he was having an emotional breakdown and couldn't watch over the children during those times. Normally Agent Coulson would send a car and the agent that would come would shut the coffee shop, bring Harry and the children to the headquarters and Harry was brought to the glass cell where Voldemort then had long talks with Harry. In the end Harry started to go once a week, when Voldemort threatened to escape to go to the coffee shop.

Teddy always stayed in the training room where the agents practiced - 16h a day. James sometimes stayed with Teddy, other times he went with Harry to Voldemort - Voldemort had once asked to see Harry's children and Harry had brought James, Voldemort had taken a liking to James and welcomed him every time he came. Harry didn't take him every week, but when James came, Harry knew that the talks would be about magic and how a pureblood should act. Voldemort knew how Harry lived his life around muggles and although he didn't approve of it, he used to say that at least the children should know about magic and how to act as the lord's heirs that they were. Albus always stayed with the informatics watching them work and most of time, working alongside them. Lilu just looked around; she couldn't stay in the same place for long unless you forced her to.

Harry had been stressing, Voldemort didn't know any schools in the States and Harry refused to send Teddy to Hogwarts. He only had one year before Teddy would have to start magic classes. Harry trusted Teddy; he just didn't trust Magical England.

"Hello Evans." Harry smiled at the red haired woman.

"Hello Miss Potts. Two coffees; one double black and one white?"

"Yes please." The woman said sitting on the stool by the counter. "And a black with sugar. Obadiah is also staying late today."

Harry hummed, making the coffee.

"Hi, Peppew." Harry looked to see Lilu by Pepper's side, looking up to the woman with her drawing in hand. Harry coughed and Lilu blushed and emended; "Hi, Miss Po''s." She turned her hazel eyes at Harry who nodded, Miss Potts chuckled and Lilu turned back to Miss Potts. "Dwid mistew S'awk fowget to do his homewowk? Daddy's a'ways chi'ing James two do his homewowk on twime."

"Mr. Stark forgets his homework a lot. That's why he needs me to remind him." The woman said smiling at the 4 years old girl.

"I mwade 'his fow you. " Lilu said giving her the drawing.

"Oh, thank you Lilu." Miss Potts picked the drawing and saw it. "It's gorgeous. Is this the coffee shop?"

"An' thwat's daddy bwy the coun'ew" Lilu said pointing. "Tweddy's helping wif the twables, James's doing his homewowk, Albus's playing wif the lawp'op an' playwing music and twhat's Pep… Miss Po''s."

"I love it. Can I keep it?"

Lilu nodded happily. Harry put the orders on the counter and Miss Potts smiled at him.

"Thank you. Are you closed tonight?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

Harry smiled, sadly.

"I'm sorry. Today it's uncle day. But I can prepare you something quick and you will only need to warm it a little in the microwave."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course." Harry looked up to the clock. "Let's say… half an hour?"

"I'll be here."

Harry nodded and turned towards Teddy who nodded, stood, approached and sat by the counter looking at the door. Noticing that Albus had come with Lilu and that he had a drawing in his hand too, Harry looked at Miss Potts and signalled to the shy boy with his head. Miss Potts turned to him smiling.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you give this to Mr. Stark?" the boy whispered.

Miss Potts smiled picked the drawing and frowned.

"What is this?"

"A weapon that I saw at great uncle's house but I don't understand what it is… maybe To… Mr. Stark…"

Harry looked at the drawing and remembered seeing that weapon in the headquarters. How Albus had stumbled upon it he still had to find out.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark is a busy man. And I'll talk with Phil. I want to know how he let you find this."

Albus lowered his head, blushing.

"Don't worry Evans. I'll take this to Tony. Knowing the man by tomorrow noon he has already found out."

"That's what I fear." Harry said, making Miss Potts chuckle. "Albus help Miss Potts with the orders."

Miss Potts smiled and left with Albus and the coffees.

–UNF–

Tony looked up from his paperwork when the door opened. Seeing Pepper enter with a dark haired, green eyed six years old boy that bought two cups of cafe, he stood, smiling.

"Albus…"

"Coffee." The boy said showing the cups. He gave one to Obadiah. "Black with sugar."

"Thank you." The older man said without removing his eyes from the paperwork.

"And double black." The boy said giving Tony the last one.

"Thank you Albus."

The boy looked towards the papers. "What did you forget?"

Tony made a grim face. "Some paperwork concerning Stark Industries. It looks like I forgot to review the accounts and we have to finish it before tomorrow by lunch."

"The usual." Obadiah deadpanned, making Albus snicker and Tony pout.

"Look what Albus drew for you." Pepper changed subject.

Tony picked the drawing from Pepper and frowned.

"Your great uncle?" at the boys nod, Tony looked more closely. He put the drawing on a scanner and started to watch it in 3D. "Obie?"

The man looked up and towards the 3D weapon.

"Yes, that was Howard's." at the looks the three shot him, Obadiah rolled his eyes and approached looking it up. "It's a stunning weapon. Used to stun our enemies or animals." Picking it up he showed the inside where the needles were put. "Back then a weapon that could stun and catch as much enemies as possible was a miracle. A peace weapon they called it." Obadiah said, looking at Albus. "Your uncle must have been in the war."

"You can say that." The boy said, shyly.

Tony grinned and heard Pepper's phone ring. He turned towards the red haired woman and saw her answering.

"Yes… thank you Evans, you're a life saver… Yes I'll be there with Albus in a minute… don't worry he's not a bother. Knowing Tony he's thanking the boy presence because of the pause."

"Oi!" Tony shouted mock outraged.

Albus snickered and Pepper turned the phone off.

"I'm going to get dinner. Evans prepared us dinner sooner as today is the night off."

Tony nodded and shook Albus hand.

"Say hi for me to your great uncle. I would like to meet him, to see all these machines that he has."

Albus nodded, mumbling "No you don't…" and he left with Pepper. Obadiah groaned returning to the papers. Tony, smiled, following.

"The boy gives me ideas and you can't say that he isn't smart."

"And a waste of time."

"I do remember people saying the same about me, Obie." Tony said cheekily, making the older man groan.

–UNF–

Harry looked at Voldemort - who was sitting on Director Fury's office - frowning. Voldemort looked up and gestured towards the teacups with his hand.

"Want some? They may be American, but they still know how to prepare good tea." The dark lord said, pointing towards the seat across of him.

Harry approached and sat with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to the cell?"

"There's a new man. They can't control him so they put him in my cell. The black muggle has been asking for sleeping potions…"

"Did you?"

"No, the sleeping potion won't work. It's as if you would give a werewolf a sleeping potion, it only makes them angrier."

Harry frowned and stood, approaching the monitors and asked the agent on guard to show him the cell. There was a man with green skin, the size of Hagrid, trying to break the glass, angrily. Harry turned to the smug dark lord.

"I thought you said werewolf?"

"You prefer half-giant?" the man responded, cheekily.

Harry groaned, turning back to the monitors.

"It's called the Hulk." Harry looked to the door where a dark skinned, one eyed man was.

"He." Fury looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. "He may be mutated, but he still's a human. Treat him like one!"

Fury nodded, Harry suspected that it was more to sooth the dark lord's temper than anything else.

"He's a doctor whose failed experiment turns him into this every time he's angry. Bullets don't penetrate his skin and our stunners don't work on him, instead of stunning him they make him angrier."

"Have you tried to speak to the doctor?"

"He refuses to listen to his name when he's in this form."

Harry groaned and glanced to the monitor when his eyes grew wide.

"Is that Lilu?" everyone approached at once, looking at the monitor.

The 4 year old girl had just passed through the glass as if it wasn't there and was being picked up by the Hulk. Voldemort turned to the agent.

"Turn on the microphones!"

The man hastened to obey, too scared of the white snake faced wizard to even consider disobeying.

"Hi, I'm Lily Luna, bwut evewyone calls me Lilu. Wha's youw name? Awe you sick? Why awe you gween? Daddy sayws thwa' when you look gween i' means thwa' you a'e 'woo much so you awe gonna thwow up. An' thwowing up is icky, twas'e like soap in mouf..."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Only your daughter would ask that to a 10 foot green giant."

"Say's the man with no nose." he grumbled back.

"I didn't knew that you cared." The dark lord said in mock outrage.

Harry groaned.

"Can you spweak?" he heard Lilu ask.

"Hulk likes Lilu." They heard a strong voice, that reminded Harry of Gramp.

Lilu snickered.

"Lilu likes Hulk 'woo. Wanna pway?"

Furry groaned.

"Potter what do you teach your children?"

"To be friendly with everyone, no matter their skin colour, nationality, language, religion or if they have a creature status or not." Harry turned to Voldemort - who had his eyes hooked on Lilu - and snapped his fingers on front of the man's red eyes, making the wizard return his attention to him. "Is there any potion that can turn him back?"

Voldemort scowled. Harry rolled his eyes.

–Voldemort, I have my baby daughter playing tag with a mutated half giant. Can you stop with the pout?–

The agent gasped and Voldemort smirked at the muggle.

–And what would I win with it?– "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a prisoner."

Harry looked at the monitor and then towards Voldemort, knowing that he would regret this.

–Name your price.–

"I guess the magical world is too much to ask, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just what I thought. I want James to come here every day after school. You mentioned he's having trouble with his homework, I'll help him make it."

Harry glanced at Fury, who nodded.

"But he'll come home for dinner and there will be a guard the whole time."

"You are still having dinner with me at Thursdays." Harry nodded, Voldemort turned to Fury "and I want books and a game of chess and someone to play it with, who knows how to play."

"I'll see what I can do." The director answered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have the books and the chess in one hour."

Voldemort nodded and he turned, leaving. Fury looked to the agent.

"When did he take the handcuffs off?"

"I don't know sir, he was supposed to be locked to the table…"

"You really expect That to lock a wizard like Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulous. "He's only still here because he has nothing to lose. I'm the only person that would care enough to not kill him on sight that knows he's still alive."

"But we took his wand…" the agent started, paling.

Harry laughed coldly.

"He's a master of wandless magic, you muggle. You should do your homework better." Harry turned to Fury. "For babysitting you do your job very badly. Lilu wasn't supposed to come any way close to the cells."

"I'm sorry for that Potter and I will inquire to who was on duty today."

Harry nodded and turned leaving with Fury by his heels.

"I'll need a cup of hot chocolate. And two mugs; one with the hot choco and the other with the potion. Make Lilu's chocolate a pink mug. Tell this to the dark lord. He'll understand what I'm going to do."

"Anything else Potter?"

"I'll want a powerful agent watching Tom and James, with stunning weapons."

Fury nodded.

"I'll send in the best."

"Who do you know that can play chess?"

"Besides me?" Harry looked towards the director. "I think Agent Coulson knows."

"Tom likes Phil. He often mentions him, as he is the only who doesn't get scared of him and dares to talk with him."

Fury nodded.

"And the books? Try to get him muggle history books." Harry grinned. "I want to know what he thinks of the muggle changes since he left the muggle world when he was 17."

"Books since the II Word War until the present?" Harry nodded. "I have those books in our library, I believe that the dark lord is not a man who likes to don't know things."

"No, he always has to stay on top."

"I'll get him some books about mathematics and others subjects that will keep him occupied for a while. May I inquire as to why he cares about your children?"

Harry stared straight forward, paling.

"Lilu looks like my mother, except her eyes those she got from my father, and Albus looks like me. Tom doesn't care. He's incapable of love. It's a side effect of splitting his soul. I have a part of it in me and that's why I'm important. I promised to not kill myself if he stayed away from the magical world and the 'killing muggles' thing… he met James because he wants to teach my heir how to be a wizard. To pass on traditions."

Fury hummed.

"I'll keep him away from Albus and Lily as long as I can."

Harry nodded, thankfully and they split up.

–UNF–

Harry looked at Voldemort, entering the room with the glass cell and approach with two smoking mugs. Voldemort looked at Lilu and then back at Harry.

"She's pretty."

Harry nodded and turned to Teddy, who had come with Albus and James not long after Harry arrived to the room.

"Can you open the cell?" he asked, as he himself didn't understand the machines.

Teddy approached the monitors and looked at it, frowning. Albus approached at once and, standing on the tips of the feet, pushed a button, opening the door to the cell. Harry looked at Voldemort who nodded and made a protection ward around the room, keeping the agents out. Harry entered the room.

"Hello. I'm Lilu's father. It's past the bed time for Lilu. Time to sleep." Harry could hear the agents arriving but Voldemort kept them away with the ward. "Lily always drinks hot choco and hears a lullaby before sleeping."

Lily opened her mouth, yawning tiredly. She was on Hulk's lap with her head on his chest.

"I'm'ot tiw'ed." She mumbled.

Harry smiled and looked at Hulk. Hulk stretched his hand, picking Lilu's mug.

"Late. Lilu drinks, sleeps. Lilu's good girl."

Lilu pouted but drank the hot choco and Harry started to sing an old lullaby in Parseltongue that Voldemort had taught him. When Harry moved to the States, Lilu refused to fall asleep when he tried to put her to bed. Several times he had to call Agent Coulson for help and there had been the time when Miss Potts had come for her coffee, the woman successfully put her asleep - even Teddy who had been six back then could make the baby girl fall asleep - Harry had been going crazy so he decided to turn to Voldemort for help, who taught him the hot choco and lullaby song for him to use. Harry found it funny that it had been his greatest nemesis who gave him the antidote to his problem.

_–Come to me little serpent,_

_Come_   _to your master,_

 _Come_   _to who takes good care of you._

_Let me feed you,_

_Let me treat you,_

_Let me take care of you._

_Sleep my serpent,_

_Sleep in your master's coils,_

_Sleep and do what I tell you to do._

_Be my serpent,_

_Be my friend,_

_Be my family_

_And help me in everything I ask of you.–_

Harry saw Lilu close her eyes, falling asleep. The song was obviously for snakes and not for children and from a dark lord, but at least it worked. Harry turned to the Hulk.

"Now it's your time to drink your hot choco and go to sleep with Lilu."

The Hulk picked the mug up.

"Sleep…" he drank it and sat against the glass, turned back to human, with Lilu's head on his shoulder and he fell asleep.

Harry sat on the floor, against the opposite glass wall, tiredly. Voldemort entered, looked at the two sleeping figures and picked Harry up.

–Come little serpent. It's your time to drink and eat something.– and Voldemort took him back to the office room. –You inhaled that potion for too long.– Harry merely hummed, his body too tired to think. When they passed by the children, Voldemort stopped looking at them. "James, did you and your brothers eat?"

"Only Lilu ate soup, my lord. We left in a hurry."

"Then you are eating with us. Follow me."

The three children immediately followed the dark lord.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> First of it all, No Voldemort is not a nice person. He still is a badass evil man. He just doesn't have anything to lose so he decided to stay with SHIELD for now. And as Harry is his horcrux he only has to make sure that his boy is save and happy enough to not try to kill himself. He doesn't care about the kids! (I think)
> 
> Next: dinner with Voldemort, Hulk wakes and Tony gets captured I guess
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter II  –Ties and Mrs Potters–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with Voldemort and Hulk wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: HP (7 books), Iron Man (movie I and II), Captain America The First Avenger (movie), Thor (movie), The Avengers (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
> Beta: Marwana
> 
> Pairings in this chapter:
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: AU fanfiction, Crossover, OC Voldemort, Shyness, Angry and Desperate Harry
> 
> Nr words in this chapter: 3,680

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song_

Time change/date of time

 

* * *

**Chapter II**

– **Ties and Mrs Potters–**

2008

Voldemort lowered his Harry in a chair and signalled the children to take a seat, making chairs appear for them and enlarging the table for everyone. Voldemort noticed the chair being too low for… Harry had called him Albus, right? he was a lot like his Harry, although he could see Weasley genes in him. He made his and James' chair taller so they would have access to the table without trouble. Sitting himself, he turned to the eldest, he was 10 if Harry's freaking out could tell him that, he was pale, blue haired and green eyed and was tall and slim for his age.

"Your name?" Voldemort asked while the muggle that was supposed to watch him set the table.

"Teddy, my Lord."

Voldemort frowned, yes that was the name that his Harry had used.

"Full name and birthday."

A bowl of soup was put before everyone.

"Tedmond Remus Lupin, godson of Harry Potter. Born on 16 April 1997… the same year you killed my parents."

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, Harry had implanted his courage in his godson.

"The werewolf?"

"And the metamorphmagus Auror… with pink hair."

Voldemort nodded and turned to Harry's copy. The boy tried to hide underneath his side of the table, looking side ways to his father for comfort, but Harry was still too sleepy to give him the help he needed.

"And you?"

"Albus Severus Black, two the first, two thousand and two." The boy whispered.

Voldemort frowned, clearly seeing a smirk appearing on the other boys' faces.

"Black?" he inquired, hiding his confusion from his voice and face.

The boy blushed, lowering his head. Yes, he was clearly Harry's son.

"My Lord?" Voldemort turned to James, who had dared to spoke. "Father uses the name Evans Black in NY. To our teachers we are Blacks and not Potters… even Teddy uses the Black surname."

"Albus Severus Potter then." The shy boy nodded. "What are you called?"

"Albus… or Al."

Voldemort sneered. Only his Harry would use that name for his child.

"Then Severus it is." Noticing the soup getting cold he warmed them. "Eat."

The three immediately started to eat. Voldemort looked at his Harry, asleep in his chair. A chair was pulled out, appeared next to Severus and the black, one eyed muggle sat, taking Harry's tableware for himself. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I also eat, thank you very much." The man said, eating. "I suppose if I ask for the recipe I wouldn't get it?"

The blue haired boy dared look at Voldemort before he turned to the muggle.

"You need magic to make potions. Even squibs, (that are non-magical people birthed from wizards) have a small amount of magic, just enough to make potions."

The black muggle looked at Voldemort and then towards the boy.

"That's a pity; it would come in handy if needed." The muggle dared to look at his Harry and frowned. "What happened to him?"

None of the children answered, looking at Voldemort. In the end the muggle looked at him too.

"Harry is human, for him the potions fumes make him fall asleep for a few hours. If he had drunk it he would've stayed asleep for at least a week."

"Great Uncle!" Voldemort looked at Severus confused by the name. The shy boy blushed ashamed of his shout. "Dad… did always say that work is not a meal conversation…"

The muggle looked at Voldemort with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you call me…" Voldemort started to ask but couldn't get himself to say the word. "That?" Lord Voldemort was NOT old.

"That's how Evans calls you when we're at home." Ted answered.

"Gre… Great Uncle?" No, Lord Voldemort had not stuttered!

"Actually he calls you uncle, we are the ones who say great uncle. Thursdays it's the great uncle day. All the usual costumers already know that." The boy answered, looking at the muggle, not sure how to act around the Dark Lord.

'Great Uncle? That makes me sound old… Lord Voldemort is NOT old!'

**–UNF–**

Harry woke hungrily and found a cup of tea in front of his face before he could even put his glasses or seat. Picking the cup, he took a sip, sitting. Voldemort gave him his glasses and sat by his side. Harry looked around and found his three boys sleeping in improvised beds.

–What happened?–

–You didn't control your nose. The smell made you fall asleep. The tea helps you wake up and the sugar in it will give you the strength as you didn't eat last night.–

Harry nodded drinking the tea.

–Lilu?– Harry asked when he suddenly remembered her.

–Sleeping in the glass cell in the doctor's arms. They tried to move them but she raised an accidental protective ward.– Harry looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. The man wore an amused look. –Every time they tried to touch her they got a shock… it was actually quite funny to watch… Until Tedmond decided to end their misery and explain what she had done.–

Harry chuckled imagining it. The door to the office opened and Phil entered.

"The doctor awoke." He mumbled.

Harry stood on shaky legs and Voldemort helped him. Phil took a cereal bar from his pocket that he gave Harry. Harry took it thankfully and they went to the glass cell room. He took his wand out, remade the chairs and tables The Hulk had destroyed. Harry sat in one chair. The doctor stood and sat in another his eyes wide.

"Are you an experiment too?"

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I was called freak before… but never experiment." Voldemort sat by Harry's side. "No, we're not an experiment that went wrong. We're wizards, I'm Evans and that baby girl is my baby girl."

The doctor looked at her as if he had just noticed her.

"The other guy… he didn't…?"

"The other guy, Hulk, played with Lilu. According to the two 'Hulk likes Lilu' and 'Lilu likes Hulk too'."

The man nodded relieved.

"Why do I feel so calm?"

"A hot drink I persuaded the 'other guy' to drink."

"What drink? I tried almost everything, nothing works." The doctor wondered, confused.

"You didn't try potions." Voldemort sneered.

The doctor turned to Voldemort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name… sir?" the last word was clearly in a questioning tone, as if wondering what to call Voldemort.

Harry chuckled, making Voldemort glare at Harry.

"Lord Voldemort, I'm Harry's uncle."

Harry choked and looked at Voldemort who sent him a smug look.

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter is my old name, I use Evans now. And he's not my real uncle."

"Then why did he say…"

Harry looked at Voldemort sideways.

"It's easier to say that I'm gonna see my uncle than my parents' killer."

Harry was sure that if it wasn't for the potion the man would had transformed again already.

"Then how can you be side by side…? and why he's not in a cell?"

"I am." The doctor frowned. "I was moved from my cell when you appeared.  **This**  is my cell."

"Oh." The muggle looked around. "And why do you visit him?"

"Bad temper. If I don't come he threatens to come visit me himself. You're picturing a snake like faced man appearing in the middle of NY? Yeah, me too."

The doctor chuckled.

"So why the white skin and lack of nose?"

"Bad experience with dark magic." Harry answered, sending Voldemort a smug look.

The Dark Lord allowed himself to roll his eyes at Harry's tactics.

–You're so childish sometimes that makes me wonder why I put up with you.–

**–UNF–**

Harry looked up from the dishes he was washing when the doorbell rang, signalling someone entering his coffee shop. Harry looked at the wall clock and then to the red haired woman with a raised eyebrow, she was way early for her usual visits. The woman smiled, knowing what he was thinking, and approached, putting an envelope on the counter facing Harry.

"The kids at school?" She asked and Harry nodded, picking the envelope with a frown.

Harry opened the envelope, taking the letter and reading it; it was an invitation for a party. Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony's getting an Apogee Award. He was given seven seats… which leaves five seats."

"And you're asking me?" Harry asked, dryly.

The woman nodded, smiling.

"It will be boring."

"Very boring, I take it." Harry drawled.

"Tony probably won't appear." The woman continued as if Harry hadn't talked.

"And you still are inviting me to go? Your boss makes weapons meant to kill. And he's getting an award for that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The woman closed her hand as if praying and started doing puppy eyes at him.

"Please…"

Harry growled, dragging a hand through his hair messing it up further. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He and his soft heart… Maybe Tom was right and he was too emotional.

"Fine! But I can't wear a tie." Harry grumbled.

The woman grinned happily.

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

"I already do." Harry groaned, making her laugh.

**–UNF–**

–You bought  **what**?–

Harry put his head in his hand, avoiding the Dark Lord's looks.

–I didn't have a choice. I'm going to a muggle award party.– Harry whispered frustrated.

–But a penguin suite?– Voldemort asked and Harry was sure that the man was sneering at him. –Are you going to a masquerade?–

Harry took a bag from his pocked and enlarged it, giving it to Voldemort.

–I'm freaking out here, Tom. I don't freaking know how to act in a suit, even less how to dress in it.– Harry shrieked.

Voldemort took the suit from the bag and, hanging it up, started to check it out.

–So this is what you call a penguin suite…– he hissed under his breath. –And the children?– the Dark Lord asked.

–Pepper took them shopping.– Harry said, looking up and seeing Voldemort touch the clothes. –What are you doing?–

–Checking the material. You don't want to look like a poor dressed in the best second hand shabby suit he could find, do you?–

Harry blushed, shaking his head.

–And when did she become Pepper?–

–Wha…?–

–The muggle. You always called her Miss Potts. When did she become Pepper?–

Harry shrugged.

–I don't know, since now?–

Voldemort chuckled, continuing to check the clothes.

–Is she pretty?–

–Wha…?–

Voldemort chuckled.

–Always very coherent, aren't you my Harry?– Harry blushed. –Is the muggle pretty? I know that she is red haired, but that is all I know about her.–

–I guess…–

Voldemort hummed approvingly.

–Good.–

–Why is that good?– Harry asked confused.

–By not knowing if she's pretty or not I know that you don't care about her that way and that means that I don't have to worry about a future red haired Mrs. Potter to break your heart and for me to have to mend it together again.–

Harry blushed, lowering his head.

–Tom…?– Voldemort hummed, not taking his eyes from the clothes. –Do you know how to do a tie?–

Voldemort looked at Harry and then to the tie, picking it up and pushed Harry towards a mirror, facing it and behind Harry he put the tie on Harry's neck very slowly so Harry could understand it. Harry followed his moves, knowing the man wouldn't teach a second time.

**–UNF–**

Harry put on the black suit, did the tie and looked at himself on the mirror. He was so making Pepper pay him back for this.

"Daddy?" Harry looked to see his baby girl, trying to do something with the bird nest that she called hair and only messing it up further. He approached her at once, picking up a hairbrush on the way, brushed her hair and then enchanted her hair, knowing how to do it out of experience.

Harry looked at his three boys that had followed his baby girl. Teddy was black haired, brown eyed and had light blue pants and jacket, a white shirt underneath it. James had tried to tame his brown hair; putting some gel in it, giving the look that he did the untameable look on purpose. He was in a dark brown suit with a jacket that went to the back of his knees and had two buttons at front, his shirt was cream. And when Harry looked at his son Albus he couldn't help but picture a photo of Tony Stark in a magazine that he had brought to the coffee shop once; the suit cut, the handkerchief in his jacket pocket over his heart and the dark green only took his eyes more into focus. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Then he looked at his baby girl. The girl was in an emerald dress, the dress went into her knees, underneath she had a white tights and she had a silver jacket that only covered her arms and part of her back. If Harry didn't knew that it was impossible, he would say that Voldemort was the one who choose her clothes. Or that Miss Potts was a Slytherin.

The doorbell rang. Teddy ran to open it, coming back with Pepper. The woman looked splendid in a dark blue dress.

"Wow… you look astonishing. All of you do."

"T'ank you, Peppew."

Albus approached the woman with a scarf, that Pepper picked at once and put it around the boy's neck making a loop.

"I like the black hair in you Ted."

"I still prefer blue." The boy said. "It means less time painting it."

Harry looked at his godson and approached, taking every invisible wrinkle away. They had told the school and Pepper that the boy had a colour pigment disease. His hair and body was colourless, so his hair turned white and he had to paint it. His eyes the same, making him use contact lens and sunglasses when in the sun. The fact that Teddy was very pale only helped.

The woman smiled.

"I know and I like the brown lens, makes you look more like an older brother."

Teddy smiled proudly, while James chuckled.

"That was his aim. He spent hours choosing his lens colours in order to have them look more like my eyes and hours choosing what colour he should paint his hair. He wanted brown, but that made him look like my twin, so he choose black, to match Albus."

Teddy slapped James on the back of the head, blushing, making the adults laugh.

"You're perfect Tedmond Black." The boy smiled at his godfather. Sometimes the boy needed these small reassurances, just like Harry needed from Voldemort.

Teddy didn't felt apart from the family, but were times that he needed to know that he was loved for being different.

**–UNF–**

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age the son of the legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age 4 he build his first circuit board. At age 6, his first engine. And at 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then the passing of a Titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is appointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony enters in a new era for his father's legacy creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

Harry clapped his hands together as did the others in the room. The man, that Harry had been introduced to as Obadiah Stane, was one of the people that had clapped louder during the presentation about Stark, but there was something that didn't feel right, maybe it was nothing but there was something about that man that was fishy and his Auror trainings were kicking in, telling him to be cautious. Harry saw a black man under the spotlight and turned his eyes from Stane to the man.

"That's Colonel Rhodes." Pepper said, lowering forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "He's Tony best friend."

Harry nodded, showing that he had heard.

"As the ways to Stark Industries, I have the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my greatest mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present the Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The man said, starting to clap.

Harry smirked, looking at the place where Stark should be sitting, that 'happened' to be empty. He heard the music start and the spotlight appear on Stark's empty chair. Maybe Voldemort was having an effect on him? He should feel pity for Stark's best friend instead of trying to contain his own laugh.

"Tony?" the poor colonel called with a fake smile in his face.

Harry could see sideways that the kids were having more trouble than him to try to hide their laughs. Harry saw Stane shake his head towards the colonel to tell him that Stark wasn't there and then standing to go help the colonel, going to receive the award for Stark.

"Thank you, Colonel." The man said loudly.

But Harry could still hear the Colonel whisper over the loud applause. "Thank you for saving me."

"This is ah… beautiful. Thank you! Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." The man stayed a little looking at the award and then said, opening his arms as if to hug everyone "Well, I'm not Tony Stark." which made everyone laugh. Harry smiled, maybe he was wrong about Stane. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." The man looked the award again as if pondering what to say. "Tony, you know… The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He is always working."

Harry smirked and looked at Pepper, approaching her.

"He is lying through is teeth, isn't he?" he whispered into her ear.

The woman nodded clapping with the rest. Stane approached and sat with them while the lights turned on and the people started to leave. The colonel approached and looked at Pepper.

"I can't believe it. Where is he?" the man asked angrily.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look.

"I tried to bring him, but he disappeared at the entry."

Albus stood at once.

"I know where he is, Rhodey."

The colonel looked at Albus and took the award from Stane.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Albus. Let's go, you show me on the way."

Harry stood and offered his hand to the Colonel who immediately took it.

"Evans Black, Albus' father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black, I'm Colonel James Rhodes."

Albus sent a puppy look at Harry who rolled his eyes, looking at Pepper.

"As long as Pepper brings you back tomorrow." The woman nodded and Harry turned back to Albus. "And you don't stay awake late."

The boy nodded and grabbed the Coronel hand running away. Stane stood and looked at Harry who was picking up the sleepy Lilu.

"Mr. Black maybe now is not the best time, but I would like to meet you someday to discuss your uncle. Your son, Albus, said that he was in the war."

Harry looked at the two boys next to him and then to Stane.

"You know where I work Mr. Stane. Pay me a visit and I'll answer everything that I can. Do know that I can't tell you much as my uncle isn't the bragging type."

The bald man nodded. Harry turned to leave.

"How are you getting home, Mr. Black?"

Harry turned his head to Stane.

"Miss Potts offered me a ride."

"She doesn't need to, you four are coming with me. My house is in that direction." Harry looked at Pepper.

"Are you sure, Obadiah? I really don't mind giving them a ride." The woman started.

"Nonsense, it's late. You go home sleep. You know that Tony has to leave early in the morning and needs someone to force him out of the country. My driver will take me and Mr. Black to our houses and he'll leave Misters and Miss Black at their house in the way to my house."

Harry smiled at Pepper and gave her two kisses.

"See you tomorrow then." He said to her.

"Call me when you arrive."

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Yes, mum." The woman laughed and left them. Harry turned to Mr. Stane. "Shall we, then?"

The man smiled and motioned for him to walk with him at his side. Teddy was giving his hand at James and the two were walking right next to Harry.

"May I ask about the M.O.T.H.E.R.?" the man asked, spelling the last word.

Harry looked at the man again.

"England."

"D.E…"

"Very much alive. We're divorced." Harry grouched.

Lilu hugged Harry tighter at sensing his angry, and Harry took a deep breath calming down and moved her so he could hold her better.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just curious, you know? Pepper doesn't have many friends and then she starts to bring Albus with her to the company and now she brings you to the party… She's like family, you know?"

Harry nodded.

"I understand. She is a great friend and has helped me in difficult times. Being a single parent is not easy."

The man nodded and they left the hotel where the conference had taken place. Immediately a couple of journalists tried to talk with Stane and a few even tried to talk with Harry, who merely shook his head and moved forward, planning on waiting for Stane by his car where his chauffeur was. The chauffeur helped Harry put the children inside and Harry waited for the bald man outside.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Next: The media starts making questions about who Miss Potts friend is, Tony gets captured and Ginny appears
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	4. Chapter III  –Disneyland–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media starts making questions about who Miss Potts' friend is and Ginny appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** past HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover,
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  2,236
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Song / Letter / Journal_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter III**

**–Disneyland–**

2008

Albus ran with Rhodey towards the games' room. At the entrance one of the hotel staff stopped Albus.

"I'm sorry, sir. Children aren't allowed."

Rhodey took his badge out of his pocket and presented it to the man.

"He's here with me."

The man looked at the badge, than at Rhodey and only then did he back away. The two went towards Tony who was at one of the tables, playing one of the many gamble games. Albus ran towards Happy and hugged his legs as a black haired woman made herself known to Tony.

"Let's just stay here until the morning." Albus heard Tony say in a husky tone.

Rhodey approached and started to whine at once.

"You are unbelievable."

Tony looked at Rhodey and at once started to act dramatically.

"Oh no… They roped you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything."

"I'm so sorry."

"But they told me that if I presented you with an award you would be deeply honoured."

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured and it's you. Great, so when do we plan this?"

Albus forced the award between the two, forcing Tony to look down.

"It's right here."

"That it is, that was easy." Tony said picking it up, before turning towards the table and signalling for another round. Tony looked to Rhodey. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, it's okay." Rhodey answered, but it was clear that it was not okay.

"And look at you, big boy. What are you doing here?" Tony turned towards Albus.

"Dad let me stay with you tonight."

"As long as he won't stay up late." Rhodey added, pointedly.

"Not a problem, just one more round. Hold this one for me, big boy." Tony said and he offered Albus the award before he turned towards the table and picked his chips, putting them on one of the numbers.

"Tony…" Tony looked at Albus, who tried to look at the table. Tony picked the boy who moved the chips on another number. "All in."

Tony raised an amused eyebrow.

"You heard the boy. We're ready to ride." Tony said lowering Albus before picking the dice and offered the closed hand to Albus. "Give me a hand will you? Blow on it." Albus blew on the hand and Tony offered it to Rhodey. "Okay, you too."

"I don't blow on a man's dices."

"Come on…" And Rhodey pushed Tony's hands who let go of the dices. "And here it is Tenet Coronel Rhodes roles and… it's 2."

Tony looked at the number Albus had chosen and then towards the boy.

"You and me mister, are going to start playing a lot more." Tony turned to the men of the game. "Call me up, please."

After a while, they left with chips turned into money. At the atrium Rhodey turned to Tony before he left.

"This is where I exit."

"All right."

"Tomorrow, don't be late."

"You can count on it."

"I'm serious."

"I know, I know."

Albus and Happy traded an amused look but no-one said anything. They left the hotel and went to the car, Happy opened the door and let Albus enter when a blond journalist intervened.

"Mr. Stark. Excuse me. Mr Stark. Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute?" Tony obviously asked with his back to the woman.

"She's alright." Happy answered. "But don't forget the boy."

Tony turned to the journalist.

"Hi."

"Hi. It's okay?"

"Okay, go."

Albus peeked through the gap of the door and looked at them as the blond woman put her recorder ready.

"You've been called the 'Da Vinci' of our time. What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Tony said emotionlessly.

"And what do you say to your other nickname?" Happy moved and hid Albus' face from view, who pouted at the man's back. "'The Merchant of Death'?"

"That's not bad. Let me guess Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually."

"Well, Miss Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I'll guarantee you the day that I'm no longer needed to keep the peace I'll start making the bricks and beans for baby hospitals."

"Rehearsed that a lot?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bed time."

"I can see that."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked back at the car, where Happy was shaking his head. Tony turned to the journalist.

"If that will be all, Miss Brown."

Tony turned and approached entering the car next to Albus. Albus knew the woman tried to stop Tony and so hid his face in Tony's chest. Before Happy could stop the woman she tried to follow Tony, while saying: "All I want is a serious answer." When she suddenly stopped fighting at the sight before her, Happy finally managed to take her away.

"Happy, let's go." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." Happy said, before closing the door.

"You can sit, Albus."

Albus nodded and sat as he should.

"You were about to invite her, weren't you?"

Tony shrugged.

"Not tonight, Albus. Not tonight."

Albus nodded, laying his head on Tony's arm.

– **UNF–**

"Good morning, it's 10 am. The weather in Malibu it's 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf condition is…"

"Jarvis, I don't surf." Albus grumbled into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Stark said to wake you up. Miss Potts is setting the table for your breakfast."

Albus groaned but stood and dressed, while looking outside at the view. He could get used to the view…

"Miss Potts is at the door." Albus turned to Pepper as she entered.

"Morning Albus. Slept well?"

Albus nodded.

"'Morning, Pepper. Happy birthday." Albus said and approached, before going with Pepper to the dining room where she had set his breakfast.

"Thank you."

Albus looked at Pepper, cocking his head to the side. Pepper was dressed in a black skirt suit with a white shirt and her red haired hair tied up.

"What is it?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I have a picture of mum… she appeared just like you look right now." Albus mumbled.

Pepper eyes grew.

"I… Do you remember your mother?"

Albus shook his head going back to the food.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my mum, though. My mum and my uncles left us." Albus looked up with a smile. "I don't remember mum. I only remember my life in America. Teddy says that mum used to take care of us while Dad was working. I don't remember. But James remembers her. He wants her to return. He says that if mother returns everything will be okay again."

Pepper smiled.

"And what do you think?"

Albus shrugged. Tony appeared and ruffled Albus' hair.

"Leaving…" the man said before Pepper could open her mouth.

Albus stood and hugged his legs.

"Hey, it's not like I'm not coming back."

Albus nodded with tears in his eyes. Tony kneeled.

"Let's make a deal. When I return you and I and your siblings are going to Disneyland."

"You promise?"

"I promise." The man said and stood, messing the boy's hair again before starting to leave. "Disneyland." He said.

"And dad." Albus screamed after him.

"And your father." Tony agreed before disappearing.

Albus had a bad feeling.

"How late is he?" he asked as he sat.

"A few hours."

– **UNF–**

Harry looked up when Pepper entered his coffee shop with Albus, smiling.

"Happy birthday." He said, showing a cake he had made for her.

Pepper approached her eyes growing.

"Evans… you didn't need to…"

"Of course I did. If I didn't the kids wouldn't stop complaining about not being able to eat cake."

Pepper laughed.

"They do like cake."

Harry looked to Albus.

–Go call your brothers and sister.– Harry hissed, barely moving his lips and the boy disappeared through the door towards the stairs that would lead to the apartment upstairs.

"Albus said that I looked like his mother today." Harry tensed looking at Pepper. "He said that I reminded him of a picture he has from his mother." Harry nodded. "I suppose you don't talk with them about her."

Harry shook his head.

"I guess I'm being infantile… but she was the one who betrayed me…"

"Are you afraid they'll want to meet her?"

"I don't know what I'm afraid." Harry admitted. "Maybe by telling them it will become more real?"

"You still love her." Pepper commented, sitting on the stool by the courter.

Harry nodded, sitting at her side. Harry's phone rang, so Harry stood and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Harry, have you seen the news today?" Harry frowned at hearing Voldemort's voice.

"The news?" Harry asked and Pepper turned the television on and tuned in one of the news canal. "I'm watching right now, why?"

On the moment Harry asked, last night news appeared on the television, making him and Pepper gasp. Pepper looked at Harry.

"Evans I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"When did these news started?" Harry asked into the phone.

"Last night." Voldemort answered.

Harry turned to Pepper.

"This news most likely travelled the word, right?"

Pepper nodded and Harry made math mentally.

"It's been 12 hours… no one is here yet."

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry." Voldemort chastised. "I want you here quickly."

Harry massaged his eyes.

"Look, uncle. I don't care if this has been seen by the British. Most likely the people in question don't even know what a television is… Just… Don't do anything stupid." Harry pleaded before hanging up.

Harry stayed looking to the phone in silence. He had hung up the phone in Voldemort's face… he was so doomed.

"You're uncle?" Harry nodded. "He thinks…?"

"He thinks my ex and her family may watch the news, recognize me and follow me here."

– **UNF–**

In a storefront in the middle of London it was possible to see a journalist talking on the television.

But it wasn't this that made a woman, who was passing by, stop. At the bottom right of the tiny television there was a picture of a man in a black suit.

The man had black untameable hair, deep green eyes – hidden by round glasses – and he was dressed in a black suit. On the man's lap was a four year old girl with dark red hair. She was wearing an emerald dress, white tights and a silver jacket that only covered her arms and part of her back, the girl had buried her face in the man's shoulder.

The man was facing a red haired woman dressed in a dark blue dress and the two were smiling at each other as the woman had her hands on his shoulder, it appeared as if he had just kissed her. At the bottom of the television one could read a short text written in large letters:  _Pepper Potts married?_

The view changed from the presenter in the studio to the journalist on scene and you could see a huge hotel behind the pretty journalist talking.

"Anthony Stark received an Apogee Award tonight, but as Mr. Stark wasn't present due to work related reasons. Mr. Stane, a good friend and colleague of Mr. Stark, had to receive it for him.

"During the award party it was possible to see Miss Potts entering with a well-dressed and well-mannered man and four children. During the award ceremony Miss Potts and her date were whispering in the others' ear.

"At the end of the award ceremony Colonel Rhodes left with one of the children and - although we didn't see Miss Potts' date leave with Miss Potts as they parted inside the room - it was possible to see the intimacy of the two as they parted, as it must be showing right now."

And the journalist was right, they could see a black man talking with the red haired woman and dark haired man who were sitting a round table, before the dark haired man stood and shook the dark man's hand. A couple of seconds a boy who looked a lot like the dark haired man ran away, grabbing the black man's hand.  
The dark haired man picked the dark red haired girl up, as the girl had fallen asleep in her chair, while two boys, one brown haired and the other black haired, stood and stayed next to the man.

This shot was followed by one of a bald man talking with the dark haired man and the red haired woman and finally the dark haired man kissing the red haired woman on the cheek while smiling at her and whispering something in her ear after which she whispered something back, to which the man responded with a smile and mumbled something that looked like 'Yes mum' which made the red haired woman laugh before she left.

"We tried to contact the man outside the hotel but unfortunately he refused to give a statement, and and all Obadiah Stane was willing to tell us – when we asked him - was that Miss Pepper Pott's date was one of her best friends."

At that moment the people that had stopped next to the woman to watch the news program saw the television explode, all of them backing away scared. All but the woman that had her hands clenched hard enough to draw blood.

"Miss… Miss you're bleeding." A man tried to tell the woman, but she wasn't listening.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having a very huge blank. I hope this chapter is not too forced…
> 
> Next: Tony gets captured, Ginny appears and Harry plays hero…
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter IV  –Mad House–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets captured, Ginny appears and Harry plays hero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,004
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Song / Letter / Journal_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–** **Mad House** **–**

March, 2008

"Teddy." Harry called and the mentioned boy approached, the trio had already gone to bed. "I want to ask you something."

Teddy nodded.

"What is it, Evans?"

"Does Al have a picture of Ginevra?"

Teddy frowned and shook his head.

"No… neither does James, I would know if he did."

"Can you check it out?"

"Why?"

"Al told Pepper that she looked the same as Ginevra did on a picture he has with his mother."

Teddy frowned.

"I'll check it tomorrow…" the boy said and started to move towards the door to go upstairs when he stopped and looked back at Harry. “You should have a talk with them about her, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Knowing doesn't make it easier." He said and the boy left.

Harry returned to the counter in silence. Could the Weasley's really find them? And would they come for them?

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his old friends and lover… they were everything he had until… he and Ginny broke up.

– **UNF–**

James looked at dad, today was a Sunday so it was normal that the entire café was filled with people and that Harry was running from person to person to help them all. It wasn’t something new, but it always surprised him how the man could work so hard in a simple café when he was the great Harry Potter. His father could be whatever he wanted and he chose to be a waiter… and a father. James couldn't help but look up to the man for that.

–Dad, I'm gonna upstairs play with Al and Lilu.–

–Don't make your brother cry again.– his father hissed as he prepared another coffee.

–I won't dad.– James smiled and run upstairs. –Lilu! Al!– he called towards his siblings.

–JAMES!– James frowned at his younger sister's cry of fear.

James ran towards the living room where he found Albus laying on the floor twitching like mad and mumbling words that James couldn't understand, his head lay on Lilu's lap who was crying, clearly scared. James approached his brother on the floor, only to notice that his eyes were white… what was going on with him?

–James… he's been like this for minutes…–

–Go get Teddy–

The girl nodded, stood, lowering Albus head onto a pillow that normally lay on the couch, and ran to the bedrooms in search of their older brother. James approached and grabbed his younger brother's head, making sure it didn't slam on the floor. Teddy ran to the living room and grabbed Albus' head.

"Harry?" he asked at once.

"Mad house." James answered as Lily cried by the side.

"Call Great Uncle." He said at once.

James’ eyes widened, but he stood and ran towards a portrait they had with an image of a dark haired man with dark grey eyes who was looking back at them with a superior look.

–I need to speak with the Dark Lord.– James said to the portrait.

The portrait sneered but turned around, leaving and in his place appeared the white skinned, nose-less, lip-less, red eyed man in no time.

–Good Morning James.–

–Good Morning My Lord.– James said looking back at his brother as he convulsed violently.

–You may move on and explain.–

James nodded thankfully.

–Something's wrong with Al… Severus.–

Voldemort frowned and signalled for him to get out of his sight. James moved to the side and the man looked to the boy twitching on the floor.

–His eyes?–

–White.–

–How long?–

James looked sideways to his sister who was hiccupping.

–A few minutes.– She hissed.

"Tedmond, can you approach with Severus?"

Teddy nodded and stood with Albus in his arms, James ran to try to help, as his brother twitched in Teddy's arms, and the two brought Albus closer to the portrait. Voldemort looked the boy in thought.

–Your father?–

–It's mad house.– James answered.

"Coulson." The man said to someone behind him they couldn't see or hear. "Two choices. I'll go there right away, or you get the boy here at once."

James and Teddy traded looks.

"Severus is a seer. If I don't get him out of that vision it's only going to get him mad."

James’ eyes widened. Albus was a prophet?

"Tedmond, what words is he saying?"

"Nothing I can understand My Lord." When Voldemort raised an eyebrow Teddy added. "I don't think it is English."

"He was speaking Engwish eawliew…" Lilu mumbled, James couldn't help but notice once again that she was being slower than him and Albus in speaking the English language without problems. Maybe she did spend too much time talking in Parseltongue.

Voldemort looked at the girl.

–Approach and try to repeat them.–

The girl nodded and approached on shaky legs.

–To peace. Tony. Obi, what are you doing up? I couldn't sleep until I knew how it went. How did it go? It looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas. Way to go my boy, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Tony. Hey Tony. I'm sorry this is the Fun Vee.–

Voldemort frowned, looking back to whoever was behind him.

"Of course, with all the time the boy is spending with Stark it doesn't surprise me that he'll end up getting his first full vision about the man."

James looked down as he heard people climb the back door stairs. The agents approached and picked up Albus.

"Don't tranquilize him. He'll only stop trashing but he'll get locked in his dream until the tranquilizers wares of." Voldemort ordered from the portrait.

The man nodded and two took him down as another quickly wrote a note to father and then they took them all to the car. James looked at his brother as he trashed on the agent's lap.

Lilu grabbed James' hand as she cried into Teddy's shoulder and James sat closer to her trying to give her a hug to calm her down. Once they arrived Phil was already there opening the door for them and the agents took Albus to Voldemort's cell. The green doctor appeared behind Phil and picked Lilu out of the car who immediately hugged the man around the neck.

"Hush, it's okay…"

"No it's not…" the girl whimpered into the man's neck.

Teddy put his hand on James' shoulder to give him comfort and James nodded following him out of the car. He wanted dad there. He would know what to do.

– **UNF–**

Harry had just lowered a coffee on a table when suddenly a bunch of red hair appeared in his face and he was hugged to death. Harry hugged Pepper back awkwardly as she cried into his shoulder.

"What is wrong?"

"Tony… he was kidnapped. Rhodey just called me telling me there was an ambush…"

Harry tensed and pulled Pepper towards the counter, sat her down and quickly prepared a cup of tea before giving it to her.

"We'll find him."

The woman nodded, the tears on her face messing up her makeup. Harry couldn't help but feel a kind of déjà vu. How many people had he lost in the war like this? And there was nothing he could do…

After a while she started to calm down. Harry looked to the clock and frowned because the kids were upstairs and had yet to beg for food.

"I'm going to check on the kids."

The woman nodded and Harry ran upstairs. At once he saw a note at the entrance. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Albus had a seizure attack. The Dark Lord said it was because he is a seer. The children are at the agency._

Harry's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed the keys of Sirius' bike and his phone and ran down stairs. Harry looked at the completely filled café and then Pepper.

"I need a favour." The woman nodded. "Can you close the café? Albus was taken to the hospital… epileptic attack… they left a note… and…"

"Go. I'll watch over the café, it will keep me busy and helps the time pass."

Harry smiled thankfully, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran outside, sat on his bike and was leaving with full speed in no time.

– **UNF–**

Harry ran to Voldemort's cell where Albus was sleeping on the bed. Harry looked at him and then towards Voldemort with a questioning look.

"He's alright. But the visions weren't pretty."

Harry nodded, approaching his son and pulling him on his lap.

"What did he see?"

"Tony Stark being ambushed and tortured." Harry nodded, suspecting as much. "He didn't see his death… but the man will die in less than a week because of a weapon that is attacking his heart."

Harry looked from his sleeping son towards Voldemort.

"Don't worry. Already told everything to the black man…" the man groaned, reluctantly.

"What will happen to Albus if…?"

Voldemort looked at Harry in the eyes in silence and then looked out the cell.

"There was a part when they were torturing Stark, putting his head under water… Albus' head became wet."

Harry's eyes widened, pulling his son to his chest protectively.

"There has to be some way…"

Voldemort looked at Harry coldly.

"There is no way. Don't even think about it! I forbid you from…"

Harry frowned, trying to understand what the man was telling when it suddenly clicked. Harry looked down at his son's sleeping face.

"Phil." He called and in no time the man appeared out of the cell as Voldemort started seething.

"Harry." He warned.

Harry, who refused to acknowledge him, looked at the agent.

"When can you get a plane to wherever Stark is ready?"

"Harry no. It's dangerous. You may die. Those men may be muggles but they don't mess around. They will kill you the moment they'll see you and…"

Harry stood and gave Voldemort a cold look, who shut up.

"I know. But if I don't go Albus may die."

Voldemort glared at Phil as if the poor man was at fault for this.

"When will the plane be ready?" he snarled.

Phil took his hand to his ear listening to whoever was talking to him on the phone.

"An hour."

Harry nodded, looking to his son again.

"Give me a piece of parchment. He'll need to prepare a potion as soon as he arrives." Voldemort turned to Harry, who looked at the man awed that he was helping. "This is a dark potion, I expect you won't oppose." Harry shook his head. "Good. It's a translation potion. In other words, you'll be able to understand everything they say."

Harry's eyes widened and nodded thankfully. Voldemort looked at Albus and then he added.

"I'll want to make a potion for myself." Harry frowned. –To return the horcrux from the other side to my person.–

Harry nodded.

"As long as it only does that." Harry turned to Phil who nodded and in no time a paper and pen was given to Voldemort who wrote the ingredient lists for the potion Harry had to make and handed them to Phil.

– **UNF–**

Harry entered the café and saw a red haired woman talking with Pepper. Harry frowned confused. He approached and suddenly he stopped in his tracks as the woman turned and brown eyes looked at him.

"Gin…?" was all Harry managed to say, his mind going blank.

"Hi Evans." The woman said with a smile. "How is our Albus? Is he okay?"

Ginny was there. What was she doing there? His Ginny was there…

"He's… better. I'll have to close the café and go away for a while to stay with him…" he mumbled, not really knowing why he was talking.

His beautiful Ginny was there. Her red hair was tied back and she was wearing a muggle skirt suit. Harry couldn't help but remember that Pepper was dressed like that the day prior when Albus had mentioned she looked like Ginny…

Ginny approached nodding.

"He'll be okay." She said putting her hand on his face.

"I…"

Harry heard a scream and someone saying mum and in no time he saw James running towards Ginny and hugging her happily. Harry looked at the scene dumbly. He couldn't help but feel jealous as he saw Ginny hugging James. He wanted Ginny in his arms and…

"Priorities Evans?" he heard at his side.

Looking up he saw Bruce with Lilu on his lap, the girl simply refused to let go of the man. Harry looked at Pepper who nodded.

"Don't worry. Just go."

Harry nodded and run up the stairs to pick his wand and a bag with a change of clothes. When Harry descended he kissed Lilu's head, kissed Pepper on her cheek, who squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." She said.

"Right back at you." Harry vowed and the woman smiled, nodding.

Harry hugged James.

"Behave while I'm gone." He mumbled to the boy who nodded. Harry turned to Teddy, hugging him as well. "While I'm gone you'll be the man of the family, do you understand that?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll watch over them."

Harry started to leave the café when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned to see who it was, only to be kissed by Ginny.

"I'll watch over them while you're gone." The woman said against his lips.

And Harry nodded numbly before turning and leaving, picking Sirius' bike and driving towards the airport. When Harry entered the airport he couldn't help but think that Tom would kill him when he found that maybe he and Ginny were back together…

– **UNF–**

Harry left the plane and saw General Rhodes there waiting for him. The man frowned at seeing Harry.

"Black?"

Harry approached the man as one of the agents that had come with him said:

"Secret Agent Harry Potter came here to help you with locating Mr. Stark."

Rhodes' eyes widened and he looked at Harry who nodded. Harry turned to the agent.

"See if the ingredients are ready for me to start." The man nodded and left.

"Secret Agent? That sure explains a lot."

"I don't do cases anymore… Albus just wouldn't let it go if I would let something happen to Stark."

Rhodes nodded and indicated for Harry to follow him.

"Evans Black is a fake name then."

"Yes, to hide me from people undesired."

Rhodes hummed.

"The kids…"

"They know."

Rhodes nodded and they entered a tent where a table was with maps on top of it. Harry approached them in silence, Rhodes followed and started to explain where they were and where Stark had been ambushed. Not long after that someone entered the tent. Harry looked up to see the agent that had come with him, what was his name again?

"The ingredients are ready, Potter. We are preparing the video call."

Harry nodded before shooting one last glance at the maps.

"Rhodes…" he said turning to the man. "I'm going to contact my uncle and do something to prepare myself before I can go into the field. But when I'm finished I would like to visit this place."

The black man nodded. Harry started to leave the tent.

"May I follow you?"

Harry looked Rhodes in silence.

"What you're going to see may make you think I'm mad."

"I can handle it."

"And you can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Harry nodded and signalled the man to follow him. The two entered a tent that the agent mentioned and Harry looked at the table that contained the gold cauldron and the ingredients… he couldn't believe he had to brew a potion…

Putting himself in position, Harry faced the computer and the webcam as the man turned it on and then left, leaving him alone with General Rhodes.

"Hi Dad, Rhodey." Albus said from the glass cell and Harry smiled.

"Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better… but I still feel as if it was I that went through that torture."

Harry nodded.

"Relax your mind and do whatever great uncle tells you." Albus nodded. "Voldemort… are you there?"

Voldemort appeared and Rhodes' eyes widened. The man looked at the ingredients on the table with a sneer and then towards Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded and Voldemort started to dictate Harry's every move. Harry tried to forget that he was making an illegal potion and only act mechanical, if he started to think he could blow up the potion and that meant he needed to restart from the beginning. "There, now you'll have to let it rest for a full day and then add a drop of a virgin's blood."

Harry nodded in silence looking at cauldron, turning off the fire with his wand.

"Ginny returned…" Harry found himself saying.

Voldemort's eyes turned icily.

"What? What did you do?"

"I…"

"Mother kissed him." Albus said, from his place on Voldemort's bed in the cell.

Voldemort turned towards Albus and then towards Harry, who blushed deep red.

"When you've returned I'm going to give you the lecture of your life." The man hissed.

Harry mumbled a good bye and turned off the cam, looking at the general tiredly.

"So… how mad am I?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm still trying to understand… you… did magic tricks…"

"I did." Harry confirmed and approached the entrance calling the agent in. "It has to stay like this for 24 hours to rest… and I'll need to add the blood from a virgin before I can drink it."

"I'll make sure it won't be touched, Potter."

Harry turned to Rhodes.

"Is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Follow me, Agent Potter." Rhodes said and Harry followed the man to a comrade tent with various beds, guiding Harry towards one. "Black." Harry looked to Rhodes as the man whispered his fake surname. "Thank you for coming to help. I'll have a car ready in the morning so we can go and we'll return before whatever drink you made is in need of your attention."

Harry nodded and Rhodes left.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Before people start to comment, no this story won't be a Ginny/Harry pairing. Harry just need to set his feeling straight and he still believes that he is in love with Ginny. This story is going to be a Tony/Harry in the long run, but it will still take a while for that, because, for starters, Harry hasn't met Tony yet.
> 
> And someone commented that Lilu's talk is too babyish, I hope I have explained it in this chapter. Harry speaks with his kids in Parseltongue most of the time, Lilu is more used to use Parseltongue instead of English, because let's face it, Parseltongue it's just hissing and English you actually have to make a pronunciation
> 
> Next: Harry drinks the potion and goes to play hero…
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter V  –She’s horrible.–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry drinks the potion and goes to play hero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,646
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Song / Letter / Journal_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time  
> 

* * *

**Chapter V**

**–She’s horrible.–**

March, 2008

Ted looked at Ginny and then at the doctor climbing the steps after him. Pepper had just closed the café and went home. Once in the lobby, Ted showed the Doctor the way towards the living room. James was still attached to Ginny, while Lilu was attached to the Doctor.

"Teddy…" Teddy looked at Lilu who was still in the doctor's arms. "Don't wanna her in daddy's room."

Ted's eyes grew wide and he turned towards the door that hid Harry's room from view and then towards the girl, nodding. Ted went to Harry's room and raised the wards on the room, the ones only he or Harry could undo. Ted returned to the living room and sat with the doctor on the couch, before looking at the portrait.

"Is that a television?" Ted turned to doctor who was looking at the Dark Lord's portrait in confusion.

Ginny laughed coldly.

"No. It's a portrait."

"Magical portraits and pictures move on their own." Ted explained.

"Thank you."

Ted nodded.

"Portraits can speak as well."

Ted saw amused how the man's eyes grew comically wide.

"Why does Harry have a portrait of him after everything that had happened?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

Ted sighed as the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Who should he have a picture of, Ginevra? You?" the portrait asked.

"Of course."

The Dark Lord laughed coldly and Ted flinched. Normally the man was more contained but he supposed he had a right to provoke the woman who had hurt them all.

"At least my Harry knows what to expect from me."

"Excuse me?"

The doctor looked at Ted with a confused eyebrow. Ted looked at Ginny and saw her taking her wand out ready to attack the portrait. Ted sighed and stood putting himself between the witch and the portrait.

"At least we know what to expect from him. At least we know what Voldemort can do if we aren't careful around him. With you? We don't know a fucking thing. It's like you're a happy mother one moment and a bitch just seconds later and we don't know when you'll suddenly turn."

"Language." A voice hissed behind him.

Ted blushed and looked towards the Dark Lord at the reprimand.

"But…"

"As much as what you said is the truth… your godfather would expect better language from you Tedmond."

Ted flinched but nodded. Ted found Ginny ready to argue but the doctor stood.

"That is enough. I don't know you miss. And whatever discussion you want to have with a portrait it's better to do it after the children went to bed."

Ginny closed her mouth and pouted. The doctor turned to Ted.

"Where is Lilu's bedroom?"

Ted looked at his younger sister, who was almost asleep and was about to signal the man to follow him when Ginny approached them and picked the girl up. Lilu woke up immediately and started to cry. James woke from his place on the couch with a startled look, looking at the scene as Lilu tried to return to the doctor's arms.

"If I were you I would give her to the doctor, Ginevra. She doesn't seem to like you much." Ginny turned to the portrait ready to retort when the man raised a smug eyebrow at the witch. "That's what happens when you bear a child and then disappear out of her life, only to reappear years later. Do you really expect that they want you to return? Look around you Ginevra. Only James welcomed you back. Tedmond is looking at you with anger and Lilu only trusts the muggle. And Severus… well he isn't here but we both know that he won't remember you and, being the shy boy that he is, he will take a while to accept you."

"They're my children I have a right to…"

"And where were you when Harry needed you? oh right… in another man's arms!"

"Great Uncle… please!" James pleaded.

The Dark Lord sneered at the boy.

"Take her to your room, let her sleep in Severus' bed. I'm sure she'll be tired. After all it is after her bedtime. Muggle, Lilu's bedroom is at the end of the corridor. It has her name on it." The doctor nodded and took Lilu from Ginny and left the room. "James…" the man warned and James ran towards his mother, took her hand and pulled her out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Ted sighed.

"Tell the doctor to sleep in your room."

Ted looked at the portrait and nodded.

"Where will I sleep then?"

"Harry's room. See you there in a couple of minutes."

Ted nodded in understanding, left the living room and went to his sister's room. The girl was fast asleep on her bed, the doctor looking at her a little awkwardly. Ted beckoned the man to follow him and took him to his room where he picked up clean bed sheets to prepare his bed for the man.

"I can do it." Ted nodded. "I suppose we weren't introduced. I'm Bruce."

"Tedmond. But everyone calls me Teddy."

Ted started to leave but the doctor, Bruce, spoke.

"That portrait… you called him Voldemort… and James even called him Great Uncle… as in the…"

"The Dark Lord, yes. The way you saw him just now is how he should look."

The man nodded.

"And the woman?"

"Ginevra Weasley, also known as Ginny. She's Harry's ex-wife and the mother of my little brothers and sister… I…" Ted contained a sob and at once the man's arms were around him hugging him.

"It's okay to cry." The man said calmly.

And Ted nodded, crying into the man's chest, grabbing his clothes as he did so. He heard movement and then a door closing, but didn't really care to know what it had been.

"Can you come with me? Uncle wants me to contact him and…"

Bruce nodded with a smile and followed Ted to Harry's bedroom. Ted lowered the wards just enough for the man to enter, before raising them again. The portrait with the Dark Lord hung against the wall and it sneered towards them as they entered the room before he disappeared into the image on the portrait being replaced by the Dark Lord himself.

"Tedmond."

Ted bowed his head as he sat on the bed, facing the Dark Lord.

"My Lord."

"Ginevra?"

"James and Albus' bedroom, sir." The man nodded coldly, before looking at Bruce.

"Doctor… how are your emotions?"

"Controlled."

"Have you taken your calming draughts?"

"I have."

The Dark Lord nodded and turned towards Ted.

"Tell me about her."

"She's horrible. You know how Harry has a policy of no magic… she has been using magic to do everything. To cook, to clean, to dress… Pepper almost caught her… if it hadn't been for Bruce…"

"Calm down Tedmond!"

Ted blushed and lowered his head to hide his tears, his hair, which had turned red while he had been angry turned light blue due to his shame.

"Has dad said anything yet?"

"He has. He has arrived and has already brown his potion. He is about to wake up and leave for the place where Stark was caught."

Ted nodded, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Ted looked up to Bruce who squeezed his shoulder in support.

"How is the boy?" the doctor asked the portrait.

"Severus is fine. He's stealing my bed, but fine."

Ted felt the Dark Lord eyes on him and looked up into the red eyes.

"Control your emotions, boy. You're losing the control over your body."

Ted took a deep breath and tried to keep his body in control, it was difficult with the amount of emotions he was feeling. His hair just wouldn't stop changing colour and lengthening or shortening and he was sure that the state the rest of his body was the same.

"Harry wouldn't be happy if he knew she uses magic to do everything. He would be mad…"

Ted shivered at the way the Dark Lord looked at him, as if the man was testing him. Finally the man turned towards the bedroom's door.

"I'm afraid that Harry would be more lenient if he had known it… as long as Ginevra stays he'll let her do what she wants."

"But…"

"I know, Tedmond. But you have to understand that Harry isn't himself while he's around Ginevra. He never was. He has a… how do I say it? Ginevra is everything Harry expects in a wife. She's brave, strong, fierce, hardworking and powerful. But… she's also the image of his mother. Dating Ginevra is like dating his mother. Some people would call it Mummy Issues, but Harry never really met Lily Potter so I'm not sure if that's what calls him to her."

"But he loves her…"

Voldemort sneered.

"He loves the idea of loving her."

"I don't understand…"

"You will when you're older. Now, go to bed!" Voldemort turned to Bruce. "Coulson said that they will be sending someone to replace Harry while he's away. Apparently they have several men who can blend in and, in this case, keep the café open." Bruce nodded. "The children start classes at 9 in the morning, but Harry usually opens the shop at 7. Because of that he wakes them around that time so they've more than time to get ready. And Harry lays their clothes out before he opened the café. Sometimes he even lays them out the evening before."

"I'll make sure to be awake by then and have everything ready."

Voldemort nodded and looked towards Ted again.

"Sleep! Your godfather knows what he does. He defeated me, didn't he?" the man said with scowl.

Ted blushed and nodded, feeling better. Sure those muggles couldn't be worse than a Dark Lord. After all… they were just muggles… right?

"I have to ask something." The Dark Lord hummed as he was about to leave. "I suppose Miss Weasley is not to know about you."

"No, she's not. I'll have to kill her otherwise." The man said with a smirk.

Ted tensed, his eyes growing wide. Bruce nodded.

"I'll tell the kids then, so they won't do anything stupid."

"But that wasn't your question." The Dark Lord commented.

"No, it wasn't. What should I do about Miss Weasley? She told Evans she'll watch over the kids, but she'll end up saying or doing something that will make people suspect. And Miss Potts will eventually comment about the Uncle and Miss Weasley will want to know who you are."

Voldemort frowned in thought, clearly the man hadn't thought of that.

"And obviously from what I understood from you, she can command things. Since I've arrived she has acted like I'm stupid because of, for example, the fact that I didn't know that portraits moved or talked back."

Voldemort turned around and looked towards someone on his side of the portrait that they couldn't see.

"Coulson says that they're contacting the American Aurors… magical police officers," the man added with a scowl when Bruce frowned in confusion. "Ginevra is putting the Wizarding World at risk and she's here as a visitor. Hopefully they'll send someone competent."

The man said before leaving, his younger self returning. Bruce squeezed Ted's shoulder before leaving.

"Sleep Tedmond, you have to wake up early tomorrow. Your brothers need you to be there for them."

Ted nodded tiredly and lay down on the bed.

– **UNF–**

Harry looked towards an agent as he let a drop of blood fall on the potion. He had just arrived from his trip to the place where Stark had been caught. There had been so much blood and machines that had made him cringe, but luckily he had found a snake nest close by and the snake inside had seen everything and had agreed to help. Harry returned to the present as Rhodes turned the cam on.  
  
Voldemort's face appeared on the screen at once, Albus sleeping on the man's bed, in the corner.

"How was it?"

"I've seen worse."

"Can you localize them?"

Harry shrugged and put the drink in a glass.

"How bad is this?"

"Have you ever tasted skelegrow?" Harry nodded. "It's worse."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at the drink.

"I have to keep it down, don't I?"

"If you don't you'll have to drink again."

Harry sneered.

"And to think that I couldn't hold down the skelegrow." Harry said before swallowing the drink in one go.

Harry forced it to go down as everything in his being tried to force it out. His stomach turned and gurgled in disgust as the horrible taste in his mouth made Harry's skin crawl. Tears left the corner of his eyes and it took Harry a while to realize the other two were talking to him.

"What?" he asked looking to the two in confusion.

_"Can you understand me?"_

Harry frowned towards the Dark Lord.

_"Of course I can understand you, why wouldn't I?"_

The man smirked.

_"Because we aren't speaking English… or Parseltongue."_

Harry's eyes widened.

"Good to know it works then… how are the kids?"

Voldemort sneered.

"As expected; James is following his mother like a lost puppy, Lilu is freaking out and refuses to leave the doctor's arms and Tedmond is freaking out because he doesn't know how to act around her, plus the fact that Albus just had an attack and you are in Afghanistan in the war."

"Ginny couldn't have chosen the worst time to show up." Harry mumbled.

"She could have just stayed away… preferably permanently. She isn't missed here." Harry hissed angrily. "Keep your mind open so if I'll need to I'll be able to send you messages. And don't get killed." Voldemort said before closing the connection.

Harry clenched his hands angrily.

"Ex-wife?"

Harry nodded.

"Uncle doesn't approve of it… obviously."

Rhodes nodded.

"Do you want me to check on your kids?"

Harry shook his head.

"Pepper is already there. Although I'm afraid Ginny will say something she isn't supposed to… but I'm sure the kids or Uncle will be able to mend the problem if so needed."

Rhodes nodded, helping Harry pour the liquid contents of the potion down the drain.

"So that was the famous Great Uncle, Albus keeps talking about?"

"Yes, that would be my adopted uncle. I mean it's easier to say I'm visiting my uncle."

"Who is he?"

"A serial killer." Rhodes' eyes widened and Harry laughed. "I'm not crazy. But you saw him. He isn't exactly the type of people you could invite for tea… if I don't go to him he'll come to me himself."

"That would go well. But if he is a serial…"

"He is in prison, but he is… special. If he so wants he'll leave the prison."

"Why hasn't he yet?"

"Because he only has me. And as much as he refuses to admit it… he needs me as much as I need him." Harry smiled to the colonel. "How do I make your dear friend trust me in case I need to play a role?"

"Ask him about the fun vee." Harry nodded and started to leave. "Use the name Rhodey. They most likely won't know what I look like."

Harry lowered the gold cauldron on the table and looked towards the colonel.

"He'll trust me?"

"Tony doesn't trust anyone, but it will help you to get in his good side."

Harry hummed looking out of the tent and into the desert.

"How can I help you?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking back towards the dark man.

"Have a helicopter and a team of doctors ready. My uncle will contact you when I'll manage to leave with Tony from the place."

"How would he know?"

"You heard yesterday… about Albus?" Rhodes frowned but nodded. "Albus is a seer. He saw what was happening to Stark. And every time something happens to Stark it happens to him, that is why he is with Uncle. The man is the only one who can manage to take him out of the vision. My uncle will know if I'll be about to leave."

Rhodes took a deep breath.

"This is a little too much."

Harry laughed.

"Trust me, I know. I'm still learning to get used to it myself. You're taking it better than I did when I was eleven."

The man nodded and his eyes grew wide as Harry disappeared before his eyes.

– **UNF–**

Harry had hidden himself behind the mountains of sand as he looked at the camp down in the desolate. There were a lot of weapons in tents, but he was more interested in looking at Stark. It had taken him a couple of days to locate the place, but here he was. The man was walking and about, with a machine in his arms and Harry suspected that it was keeping him alive. Harry could also see the man stumbling; he probably still had problems with walking. The camp was full of men with shotguns, Harry knew that his wand wouldn't help him save Stark, he had to wait for a better time and actually have a plan instead of just barging in and see what would happen after that. Besides he suspected that the machine which was keeping him alive wouldn't survive in the desert for long with the sand storms.

–Speaker?–

Harry looked towards the snake and then towards the scene, took his wand and offered it to the snake who swallowed it.

–Find a way in, don't get killed.–

The snake hissed and disappeared. Not long later Harry heard the sound of the hammer of a gun clicking in place right behind his head. Harry took a deep breath. A hand appeared on his shoulder and pulled him up, Harry put his hands up and let the man search him with one hand as the other pointed the gun at his head. Harry looked directly at Stark who was looking back confused.

 _"He's unarmed."_  Harry heard the man scream to a group of men on the other side, Harry suspected that the man wasn't speaking English.

Harry looked to the group and one bald man signalled with his head to take Harry to the camp, Harry wondered how he hadn't seen him yet. The man behind Harry pointed the gun at Harry's back and Harry started descending, walking towards Stark where a fat man was looking at him in confusion. Harry looked at Stark again.

"How was the fun vee?" at once a gun struck Harry's face.

"Rhodey?" Harry heard Stark whisper.

Harry spat blood on the man behind him who was ready to strike him again when the fat one stopped him.

 _"Calm down, he's only provoking you."_  Harry heard the man hiss to the other in a language Harry was sure he wasn't supposed to know.

The fat one sneered at Harry, who still had his hands on his head and then turned to Stark coldly.

_"What do you think?"_

An old man with round glasses who was by Stark's side translated.

"I think you have a lot of my weapons." Stark said expressionless.

Harry snorted and when the man got ready to strike again Harry translated, making the fat one raise an eyebrow at Harry, it was obvious that they hadn't expect him to speak their language. Then the man started to walk around Stark while talking to the man. Stark turned so he wouldn't have his back to the man and the old man started to translate.

"He said that you have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of materials."

Harry snorted when the fat man talked again, Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that you should start immediately and when you're done he'll let you go." Harry explained.

Stark looked back towards the fat man who was offering his hand and took it, smiling.

"No, he won't." Stark said.

"No he won't." the old man conceded.

The fat man smiled at the others as they shook hands. Harry turned his eyes from them towards the group of men he hadn't seen before, but mainly he looked at the bald man. There was just something about him that screamed 'be careful'. Harry heard how the fat man told the men to take Stark and the old man back inside. Harry didn't look, keeping his eyes on the bald man who was looking back, and saw him touching a ring on his middle finger. Harry suspected that was the boss, how Harry hadn't seen him before he didn't know. Voldemort would so kick his ass if he knew how carefree he had become.

Harry heard the sound of a bat hitting a hand and looked around noticing that the gun had disappeared from his back and he was surrounded by men with bats in hand ready to strike. The fat man sneered.

_"Who are you?"_

Harry spat in the man's face who sneered, before he turned towards the others and nodded. Harry closed his eyes and then the first impact came on his belly making him tilt forward, followed by an impact on the back of his legs, forcing him on his knees. Harry immediately pulled his arms forward protecting his face, and most importantly, his glasses.

Harry could hear someone talking but the sound of the bats hitting him kept him from understanding whatever was being said. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep himself from letting them hear his pain. This was nothing like the Cruciatus, he could endure this as long as they wanted. Although Harry was sure this could cause more physical damage than the Cruciatus could…

"STOP!" Harry heard before a hard blow hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Next: Meeting Stark and Yinsen…
> 
> ~Isys


	7. Chapter VI  –Meeting Albus’ Hero–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Stark and Yinsen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairings in this chapter:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  4,069
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Song / Letter / Journal_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**–** **Meeting Albus’ Hero** **–**

March, 2008

Harry woke with a headache, but not just any headache; a killer headache.

"How is he?"

"Alive, they didn't hit any vital organs. Although, he'll be in a lot of pain and he'll have a headache for a while when he wakes up."

Harry opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. Besides that the few light in the room hurt his eyes.

"How did he find us?"

"I don't know. The probability of being found in these mountains is one to zero. Look, what you just saw that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those Murderers. Is that how you want to die? Is this the last act of the fines of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything? They gotta kill me, you, either way if they'll don't I'm gonna be dead in a week."

"Okay then. This is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

Harry sat up and groaned, every muscle in his body hurt. The old man approached at once.

"How do you feel?"

"As if a pack of centaurs just ran me over." Harry answered truthfully, not seeing reason to censor his words. It was not like he was telling them that he was a wizard, besides they would probably find that out on their own even if he didn't tell them if he wasn't careful.

The man laughed.

"Close. If Stark hadn't stopped those men outside you would be long dead."

Harry hummed and accepted his glasses, putting them on. Harry looked towards Stark who was sitting by a fire, looking back.

"You know Rhodey." The man commented and Harry nodded. "Does he know where you are?"

"No. He's searching from the air and I was searching on the ground."

Stark nodded turning again to the fireplace and Harry growled.

"That's it. Next time, if I had known how thankful you were going to be I would've let you're sorry ass die.

The old man smiled amused as Stark turned to him frowning with a raised eyebrow.

"In case you hadn't noticed I was the one saving you, Mr. Oxford."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the name.

"I wouldn't need saving if you weren't the one that made weapons. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"What is your problem?"

"You. People who benefit from war."

"Making those weapons made the war stop."

Harry pointed towards the door.

"Making those weapons put you in here. Making weapons doesn't stop war… it only makes it worse."

Stark stood and looked at Harry in silence.

"You were in the war, Mr. Oxford?"

"I was. I saw my parents die when I was a baby, when I was in my teens I saw my best friend being tortured and I've had to watch on while friends and family were killed in front of me." Harry pointed to himself, standing and facing Stark. "What they did to me? It was nothing I can't endure, as I have had worse. You thought you saved me? You just stopped their fun. They will want to know who I am to you. When we haven't even met yet. And my name isn't Oxford!" Harry shrieked the last part.

The old man coughed and when the two looked at him he approached and forced Harry down on the bed.

"Too soon to be standing." The man said and Harry huffed.

"I'm not a child, I never was."

The man smiled.

"I believe you, but you still need to save your body or it will only get worse. That's if you really have an idea to take us out of here."

Harry turned to Stark crossing his arms.

"Why should I? For him to create more weapons?"

Stark raised his arms in the air in exasperation and walked away from the two.

 _"What is that on his chest?"_ Harry asked as soon as the man went to the other side of the room.

_"What is keeping him alive. In my village we call it the walking dead. It takes around a week to get to his heart thanks to the car battery."_

Harry hummed.

 _"I know various doctors who could help him… but that car battery doesn't exactly help while running away."_ Harry looked at the old man's chest as the man forced Harry's head down and looked at the back of Harry's head and shivered when the man hit an open wound.  _"How bad is it?"_

 _"You'll live."_  The man said and Harry nodded, knowing the man was trying to be optimistic but lying tough his teeth.  _"The same_ _can't be said_   _about Stark."_

Harry looked at the pouting man.

"Stark!" The man turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Is there anything you can create for your heart?"

The man stayed silent as he thought and then Harry saw the idea appear in the man's eyes. Stark turned towards the old man.

"I have the list I'll need."

The old man looked a **t**  the cam that Harry hadn't noticed until then, his Auror mentor would so have his head if he knew how carefree Harry had become, and waved at it to call their attention.

In no time the room was full of men and Stark told what he needed which the old man translated. Harry helped sometimes when the man had problems finding the right words.

– **UNF–**

Harry woke up after a while and noticed that Stark was opening a missile as the old man stayed by his side.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"A lot. But apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian…"

Harry's eyes widened. Good thing Voldemort had given him the potion then.

"Who are this people?"

"They…" the old man started as if wondering what to say. “Are your loyal customers, sir." Harry smirked, that was a good eye opener for Stark. "They call themselves the 10 Rings."

Harry cleared his mind and contacted Voldemort.

–I'm here.– the man said inside Harry's own mind.

–10 Rings. That's the name they use.–

–I'll see what Coulson knows about them.–

–Did… did Albus see me?–

Harry felt confusion and then anger.

–What did those muggles do to you?–

–So Albus didn't see it?–

–Severus hasn't seen you yet.–

Harry returned to his own mind before opening his eyes. He felt a lot better knowing that his son hadn't seen him being tortured or arguing with Stark. Harry could feel Voldemort's anger through his scar, At Harry for not explaining what was going on and at someone else for daring to hurt his horcrux.

"You know, we might be more productive if you included me in the planning process…"

Stark hummed and Harry rolled his eyes, before he sat up again. Harry took the glass of water the old man had left for him next to his bed. The old man noticed Harry had awoken and approached.

"How do you feel?"

Harry nodded, taking a hand to the back of his head to feel for blood and his hand came back red.

"I've had worse."

Harry noticed Stark taking a machine from inside the missile. It seemed to be something like a metal gear wheel connected to another gear wheel with a lot of metal on the inside… to Harry it was all Chinese. Harry signalled to the old man to approach Stark who took a little rectangular shaped metal from the inside and then threw the 'gears wheels' behind his head.

"Okay… We don't need this."

"What is that?"

"That's palladium. Point one five grams." Harry frowned not understanding a thing. "Need at least one point six. Why don't you see to break out the other eleven?"

Harry stood and grabbed the drill and started to take the nails from the missiles. As soon as Harry took the nails from the missile he passed onto the next missile and the old man stepped forward to take the 'gear wheels' out of the missile before he gave them to Stark. Harry knew that if his wound wouldn't close he would die, so he might as well make himself useful by helping Stark.

After all of them were done Harry returned to the bed putting a clean and wet rag on the back of his head and contained the whimper.

– **UNF–**

Voldemort hissed angrily and looked up at the guard who stood just outside of his cell by the door.

"Call Coulson."

In no time the man appeared before his cage.

"Harry contacted. He said something about 10 Rings." The man nodded taking a hand to his hear. "He's hurt."

Coulson looked at Voldemort.

"We don't know where he is."

Voldemort nodded.

"But snakes do." Coulson frowned confused. "How do you think Harry got there so quickly?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Bring me a serpent, give me healing medicaments and other things and then I'll send the snake to Afghanistan with a portkey. She'll do the rest." Voldemort was sure that Coulson had heard him say strange things, but this was, most likely, the strangest of them all.

Not long after he had left Coulson showed up with a python and a first-aid kit bag. Severus who had left the cell, returned with Tedmond, who had a box with potions with him. The boy put the box on top of the desk and Voldemort looked through them, choosing a few of them and placing unbreakable spells on the vials before dropping them in the bag.

"Those were the ones we had at home." Tedmond said. "The portrait said you needed them."

Voldemort nodded and looked at the serpent, which was smelling and hugging Severus, as the boy was the one with the smell closest to Harry, Voldemort only hoped he would manage to send her to the right place and in time… he had a bad feeling about how badly hurt his Harry was. He shouldn't have let him go!

– **UNF–**

Harry looked at the old man as he took the melted palladium from the fire and took it to the table.

"Careful… be careful. We only got one shot at this."

"Relax. Why do you think you're still alive?" the man asked amusedly, and right after Stark placed his car battery on the table the man put the melted palladium on the shape that Stark had created earlier.

"What should I call you?"

"My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Stark looked at Harry.

"What about you Oxford?"

Harry sneered and took the rag from his head before looking at it.

"Harry Potter."

"Never heard of you."

Harry snorted.

"You wouldn't, Stark."

Stark turned to Yinsen.

"Why does he always talk to me as if I'm the enemy?" the man growled as they put more palladium in the cup for heating.

Yinsen suppressed his smile as he placed the cup with the palladium by the fire and went to clean his hands before approaching Harry.

"You need something to stop the bleeding. And you need blood. You're losing too much."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly and forced his magic towards his wound, hoping it would work.

– **UNF–**

Harry looked at Stark as he placed the circular shaped palladium on a metal plate for the fifth time and then he heard a hiss. Harry looked towards the spot the sound came from and saw a huge snake approaching. He wondered how it had managed to pass by the guards.

–Speaker?– the snake asked as it approached and Harry nodded, looking sideways at the humans who weren't paying attention to him. Harry heard a sound and when he looked back the snake had just regurgitated a bag into his lap, before moving unto the corner of the room.

Harry looked towards the cam, which was behind him, to make sure the men didn't have a clear view of the snake or the bag, before looking at the bag forcing himself not to gag. It was a cool trick Voldemort had taught him but it still made his stomach turn at the idea that it had been inside a snake.

Harry noticed Yinsen looking at the snake and then towards the bag in silence. The man didn't say anything he just approached, opened the bag and took some things from the inside that happened to be a first aid kit. Yinsen picked a flask of something with the name Hemostatic and put it on a sterilized dressing, before putting it on Harry's head wound.

Harry whimpered when he felt that touch his open wound, Stark looked at them to see what they were doing and then turned back towards his job. Yinsen looked through the bag and then he took a small bottle with a red liquid from inside. Yinsen looked at it in confusion.

 _"You did say I_ _need blood."_  Harry commented, recognizing the potion for what it was.

The man looked at Harry and then towards the bottle.

_"Let's save it then to when_ _your wound has stopped bleeding, hopefully you won't need it until then."_

Harry nodded and saved the medical instruments inside the bag and put the bag under his pillow.

_"You know…"_

_"From my village we are taught to accept that there are people more powerful than we. I was taught to believe in sorcerers."_

_"Wizards."_ Yinsen looked at Harry confused.  _"The term is wizard."_

Yinsen smiled.

"Sleep." The man said before approaching Stark to help him.

– **UNF–**

"How is he?"

Yinsen looked at Tony as he worked.

"Now that I managed to clean his wound and really treat it, maybe he'll live."

"You said that he lost too much blood." Tony said as he started to create the arch reactor.

"We found a blood replacing liquid in his bag. I'm waiting for his wound to close before I let him drink it."

Tony nodded. One less thing to worry about.

– **UNF–**

Harry woke at seeing the lights diminishing and a white light coming from the table where Stark and Yinsen were. Harry stood and approached, looking at the white object.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile." Harry drawled.

Yinsen smiled at Harry.

"That's because it's a miniature of an arch reactor. I have a big one providing energy for my fabric at home."

"Should I know what that is?" Harry asked putting his hand in the air.

"It can keep the shards out of my heart." Stark explained with a scowl, obviously not used to having to explain himself.

Harry hummed, looking at the arc something. That was helpful, now he only needed to heal himself and then he could plan the breaking out.

"But what can it generate?" Yinsen asked.

"If my math is right. And it always is…" Harry scowled and Stark glared at Harry. "Three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." Yinsen commented impressed.

"Or some big for fifteen minutes." Harry snorted.

Stark glared at Harry.

"Well there is only one way to find out." The man said before picking the arch something and giving it to Yinsen.

Harry sat on his bed as Stark laid down on his bed and Yinsen quickly exchanged the car battery with the arch. Harry looked at the two as Stark sat as if waiting for something and then stood clapping hands with Yinsen. Stark turned towards Harry, touching his arch as he looked at him, smugly as if saying 'See? I told you'. Harry rolled his eyes and stood, before walking towards the table and looking at the papers Stark had just put down on the working table. Harry glanced at the papers as Yinsen looked them over, confused.

"This is what is going to take us out of here."

"What is it?"

Harry looked at the papers as Stark put them straight.

"Fly the mountain and look." The man said before flattening the papers.

Harry's eyes widened at seeing the constructions plans of a machine suit.

"Wow." Yinsen said. "Impressive."

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It might work." Harry conceded as he shrugged. He had to admit that he wanted to see that thing build, blame it on him being a man or whatever you wanted, but he couldn't help but want to see a man wearing that machine.

Harry saw Yinsen sent him an amused look and Harry crossed his arms, looking the other way. It would force them to stay as Stark and Yinsen build it, but Harry couldn't help but feel a thrill at the idea of seeing Stark with that thing on.

– **UNF–**

Harry sat by a corner with his head against the wall because it calmed his head pain as Stark and Yinsen played a game called backgammon. Harry had no idea what that game was, but with killer headache he also wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Good move. Good move." He heard Yinsen congratulate Stark. Did they have to be so loud?

"Still haven't told me where you were from."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the two. It constantly impressed Harry how Yinsen always wore a suit and a tie.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

Harry looked to Yinsen to watch his reactions.

"Yes…" Harry felt a pain in his heart. It had been said too quickly. "And I will see them when I'll leave here."

 _"You won't die."_  Harry promised from his place and Yinsen looked at him with a smile.

"And you Stark?" Yinsen asked, turning again towards the man he was gaming against.

Stark looked at Yinsen in silence and then made a face as if shrugging.

"Nah."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No. So you're a man who has everything and nothing." Yinsen said with a knowing voice.

Stark half smiled at that.

"You don't have anyone?" Stark looked at Harry, when he spoke. "You're telling me that you don't have anyone back at home waiting for you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Four kids and an uncle." Stark looked down at the game, was the man avoiding Harry? "What about Miss Potts? Won't she be worried about you? or her date and kids?" Harry kept asking, hoping to get a reaction from the man.

Stark looked at Harry coldly.

"You should not trust everything you see on television, Mr. Potter."

"Then tell me yourself."

"Pepper is probably wondering where I am and worried. But the date you speak off is not her lover, nor are the kids her own." Harry shrugged and closed his eyes leaning into the wall. Well he got the reaction he asked for, but it only made his headache grow thanks to the man's harsh voice. "But there is a boy that I promised to return to."

"So you do have someone?" Yinsen asked admiringly.

Harry didn't need to see it, to know that Stark had shrugged.

"His name is Albus Black. He is the son of Pepper's friend and the boy keeps visiting me. At the beginning just to help Pepper with her orders. He is dark haired and has these bright green eyes full of life and a will to know more and more… The boy's father runs a café by the corner of my fabric and Pepper usually goes there to get us food. Albus is a very shy boy, but with an aptitude for machines that I've never seen in another person so young besides myself. Although I've never met his father Albus came to stay at my house several times and on the day I was caught Albus made me promise that I would return." Stark snorted at something he remembered. "I promised I would take him and his brothers and father to Disneyland, actually." Harry looked at Stark admiringly. "Yes I suppose I have someone… but even though I made the boy my heir he isn't mine. He belongs to a man named Evans Black."

Harry eyes grew, his mouth falling open. Albus was Stark's heir? Why hadn't anyone told him?

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the man snapped.

Harry took a hand to his mouth as Yinsen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry shook his head and looked the other way. Stark sneered and returned to the game.

"Does… does he know?"

Stark looked at Harry again, confused.

"Who?"

"The boy…"

Tony shook his head.

"I hadn't told him."

Harry nodded closing his eyes.

"Are you in pain, Potter?" Yinsen asked, worried.

"Nothing I can't endure."

Stark stood and approached, picking Harry up who shrieked, not realizing the man had approached until he had been picked.

"Stop playing strong, Potter. There is no one here to impress. Let the big boys take care of you for once."

Harry glared at Stark as the man lowered him on his bed, before grabbing Harry's bag and taking various vials, picking one of them and handing it to Harry, Harry could read  _painless drink_  on an etiquette around the vial with his own handwriting. It surprised him that Stark wasn't wondering why he had drinks instead of pills and how he even managed to have a medical bag in there without help.

"I can take care of myself, Stark."

"I don't doubt it, but right now keep yourself safe until you manage to return home to your kids. They're waiting for you aren't they?"

"What do my children have to do with anything?" Harry snapped.

Stark put a hand on his eyes, sighing.

"By telling us how you are, we can help and make sure you'll return home to your children."

Harry opened the vial and against his better judgements took the painless potion. Stark petted the top of Harry's head.

"See…? It wasn't that bad." The man taunted and Harry grabbed the pillow throwing it against the man’s face, whose eyes grew wide at Harry’s reaction.

"Don't treat me like a child, Stark!"

Stark sneered.

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not acting like a child. You're the one who is making everyone you know worried sick about you and don't even care. You're more worried about making weapons to kill people than actually saving people."

Stark opened his mouth to contradict him but Yinsen appeared between them, with a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Easy… maybe we should go to sleep. Stark, Potter is talking without thinking because of his pain. Potter, we're on the same side here, stop messing around with Stark. And now turn around and let me see that wound of yours."

Harry and Stark glared at each other, before Stark turned around and went to his bed. Harry sighed and turned his back to Yinsen and the man took the compress from Harry's head to look at the wound.

 _"You know the boy he was talking_ _about, don't you?"_  the man asked with an amused tone.

Harry hummed and looked sideways as the man picked new compresses for his wound.

 _"How bad is it?"_  he asked after the man stopped cleaning his wound and put the new compresses on.

 _"Much better."_ The man said amused. Harry glanced at the man as he started to save the things inside the bag again.

 _"He's my son."_ Yinsen looked at Harry.  _"Albus Black. He's my son. He's the reason I'm here."_

_"So you're Evans Black then."_

Harry nodded.

_"A fake identity to escape from everything. From myself included."_

The man nodded back.  _"I suspected_ _that it was your son. He said the boy had brothers and a father and you said you had children and an uncle, never a wife. And his description… it was you. But it was when you reacted to what he said about the heir that I knew."_

Harry smiled nodding.

_"He'll freak out when he'll find out that I'm actually Albus' father."_

_"_ _He probably will."_

Harry looked at Yinsen as the man stood and walked towards his own bed.

 _"I wasn't kidding when I said that I won't let you die."_ Yinsen looked at Harry.  _"Stark needs you. He needs someone there to keep him in his toes… besides I'm sure my kids would love you."_

_"You're too perceptive."_

_"I was taught to be perceptive, I'm actually not as observant as I used to be… well that's what happens when you pass four years living as a normal person."_ Harry added with a smile.

Yinsen chuckled.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> As my dear Beta pointed out to me I decided to make a little explanation here, Tony never met Harry and the kids. He has no idea who Albus siblings are and so, he has no idea that they actually two older boys and a younger sister, so that’s why he keeps using ‘brothers’ instead of ‘brothers and sister’ or ‘siblings’ as to him in his mind there’s no girl.
> 
> I hope you liked the new chapter
> 
> Next: Harry, Tony and Yinsen escape and Stark meets Harry's family…
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VII –The Break Out–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Tony and Yinsen escape and Stark meets Harry's family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  4,415
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Song / Letter / Journal_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VII**

  
**–** **The Break Out** **–**  


May, 2008

Harry looked at the door as he had heard something and saw the fat man peeking through a hole in the door. The man closed the hole again and Harry heard him leaving. Harry turned back to the food he was making while Stark worked on the suit and Yinsen sharpened a knife.

When the men had come to the cell to enquire what Harry was to Stark, Stark had mentioned that he was his personal translator and Harry had apparently gotten lucky at finding him. Harry knew it hadn't been enough but the men hadn't questioned them further and he felt thankful for that.

It had been amusing when Stark had stumbled on the two huge snakes in the corner. The man had almost attempted to kill them and if it hadn't been for Yinsen, who had stopped him and told him that they were actually Harry's pets, he would've had been attacked and most likely killed by the snakes for stepping into their  _territory_. Since then Stark avoided the  _pests' corner_ , as he had taken to call it, but besides that he didn't question how they had gotten there and why Harry had two huge snakes as pets. Harry supposed that with all the strange things that were happening it was the least of his problems.

Yinsen looked at him in question.

"They just came to check on us." Harry said, pointing towards the door with his head.

"It's expected… although I'm surprised they're doing that by foot." Stark commented from his place.

Harry hummed and picked three plates before serving the food for the three of them.

"Lunch is served." Harry said before he lowered two plates on the table and started to eat from his own.

Yinsen approached and picked a plate and Stark stopped working to pick his own and the three ate.

"When I'll leave here I'll make you my personal cook, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Stark.

"Do I look like I want to work for you?"

Stark groaned.

"Are you ever going to give me a break?"

"Are you ever going to stop making weapons?"

– **UNF–**

Harry was taking a nap when he was suddenly awoken by the voice of the fat man and the door opening. Harry stood sleepily and put his hands on his head like the other two. Harry looked towards the door and tensed when he saw the bald man enter. He hadn't seen the man since day one, but he still could sense him every time it was the man's time to watch over them on the cam. Yes Harry was paranoid, but he was in a cell; he could be a little paranoid, thank you very much!

–Harry, be careful.–

Harry's eyes widened at hearing the Dark Lord in his head; it had been days – maybe weeks or more, Harry didn't know, he had lost track of time – since Harry had contacted the man to thank him for the medical bag.

"Relax." The man said and Harry shared a look with the other two who lowered their arms as well. The bald man approached Stark and touched the arch reactor on his chest. "The bow and arrow once were the pinnacle of weapons technology. They allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of the empire of Alexander the Great. And four times the size of the Roman Empire." Harry saw the man picking up the suit plans and Yinsen had to signal Stark to keep still. "But today who ever holds the latest Stark weapons rules this lands." The bald man lowered the papers again. "And soon it will be my turn." Harry looked to the man as he stepped in front of Stark, looking at him in the eyes coldly.  _"Why have you failed me?"_

Harry looked at Yinsen.

_"We're working. Diligently."_

The bald man started to approach Yinsen.

_"I let you live. This is how you repay me?"_

_"It's very complex. He's trying very hard."_

_"On his knees."_

Harry tensed as they forced Yinsen on his knees.

–Hey…– Harry hissed and the serpent Voldemort had sent to him looked up from his place on the floor. –Kill the one who is attacking my friend!–

Before anyone could react a venomous snake attacked the man who was forcing Yinsen on his knees. As soon as the snake's teeth touched the man's skin he fell to the floor in pain and he was dead in no time. The snake turned towards the other man, who walked away immediately while pointing his gun at the snake. The snake attacked the man and when he shot, the bullet just touched the snake's skin before it fell to the ground at its side as if it was nothing. Harry felt thankful that the Dark Lord had protected the snake. The snake bit the man, making him die as well.

The bald man looked to the snake in silence as it protected Yinsen with its own body. And then the man looked at Harry. Harry sneered at him, did the man suspect that it had been him?

_"We're building the Jericho Missile."_

There was a silence and then Harry saw the man drop what he had picked for the torture, which happened to be embers, back in the fire. The man looked at Stark.

"You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." The man said, then approached Harry and looked him in the eyes, giving him goose bumps. How long had it been since Harry felt like this?  _"Control your pets, Sorcerer."_  He whispered coldly so only Harry could hear before leaving, the others following after him.

"What was that?" Stark asked as soon as everyone left.

Harry dropped on his knees and offered his hand and the snake approached him, letting him pet it. Harry touched the part where the bullet had hit it and the snake hissed, although it hadn't been perforated it still had hurt the snake. Harry sighed, feeling his body shiver all over, not knowing he had been so tense until the muggle had left. If the muggle knew what he was he certainly wouldn't let him go easily. Things had only got worse.

–Thank you.–

The snake hissed happily at being stroked. Harry looked up to Stark who was looking at him confused.

"They were about to torture Yinsen and even kill him. Finish you're suit and suit up… you heard him, we only have until tomorrow." Harry explained, trying to make him understand the need to hurry.

Tony nodded and walked away resuming his work. Harry stood and approached Yinsen, helping him move the two bodies to a corner. Harry couldn't help but feel a part of himself die at seeing them. Was this how the young Tom Riddle had felt when he ordered the basilisk to kill Myrtle?

 _"Thank you."_  Harry nodded.  _"Don't blame yourself. They would_ _have killed us without a second thought."_

 _"I know. It doesn't make it any less wrong. Although my uncle must be jumping in happiness_ _wherever he is. My first kill… I don't think killing him really counts considering he is immortal and actually killed himself."_ Harry knew he was babbling but… he had just killed someone!

Yinsen put a hand on Harry's shoulder as soon as they finished moving the second body.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Yes, Potter. We should thank your pest." Stark said as he prepared the metal to mould it.

"I incited it to attack the men, Stark." Harry said coldly.

Stark looked up from what he was doing to Harry.

"It is them or us." The man finally said and started to hammer on the hot metal.

Harry sighed and Yinsen went to the table to continue working, while Harry went to prepare something to eat. He was suddenly hungry now that the adrenaline had passed.

–Should I warn Coulson that you'll leave in less than 24 hours?– Harry heard Voldemort's voice ask.

–Yes… did Albus…?–

–I took him out before the snake attacked. And when you return we will talk about creating a horcrux…–

Harry tensed, his eyes growing.

–No. I'm not you. I don't want immortality. I…–

–You're my horcrux Harry. I'm not going to let you die.–

Harry heard a thump and when he looked up, Stark had just placed the suit's mask on the table.

–I have to think about it…– Harry finally conceded.

Harry could feel the smugness from the man as he left his mind.

– **UNF–**

Harry looked at Stark as he and Yinsen prepared the suit and Stark himself so Stark could wear it. Harry picked his wand up in silence; it was not like the muggles didn't know already what he was. Stark didn't know… but the man would be too worried running and attacking, to wonder why Harry - who would be behind him - used a stick instead of a gun. Harry grabbed the medical bag and took the rest of the blood potion out of it and drank it, he shrank the bag before he placed it in his pocket. Harry looked at the side where the two snakes were.

–I'm leaving.– the two snakes approached and stayed by Harry's side in silence.

Harry looked to the two as Stark re-taught Yinsen on how to prepare him. The hole in the door opened and a man started to question for Stark.

 _"He's working on the missile."_ Harry sneered at them pointing to the suit that they couldn't see as it had its back to them. "Stark talk."

"Why do you need me to talk?"

The men hearing Stark's voice closed the hole and left. Harry sighed and sat on the chair.

"They were asking about you."

"How many languages do you speak?"

Harry shrugged, looking at Yinsen as he worked. "What language was that?" he wondered out loud.

"Hungarian. We're lucky you're here as I don't speak Hungarian."

Harry hummed.

"Work faster. That won't hold them back for much longer."

"How about you work?" Stark asked, pointedly.

"I don't have any idea what you're doing and the laptop part… well my son, who is six, is better at using the laptop and the cellphone than I am. Trust me you don't want me messing around with your suit."

Stark rolled his eyes.

"Do exactly what I tell you." Harry sighed and approached the laptop. "Function 11. It's the one at the top with an F and an 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar." Harry looked at the laptop screen and waited until it appeared. "It should be up right now."

"It is."

"Press Control i."

"Control?"

"The one with the CTRL at the bottom." The man explained spelling the word.

"Done."

"I, Enter."

"Enter?" Harry asked looking to the keys. Yinsen approached and hit one of the keys. "Oh… that one." Harry said awkwardly at seeing the word on the key.

"It wasn't that hard was it?" Stark questioned tauntingly.

Harry sent the man a glare. Yinsen moved away from Stark as he was done buttoning him up. Harry looked at the bar as it passed.

"Can't this thing work faster?"

"It's not magic, Potter. Things take their time, they don't just appear from nowhere."

Harry snorted, sharing a look with Yinsen.

"Are you able to fly?" Harry asked.

Stark frowned.

"I didn't make a flying machine, Potter. Why?"

"It would be easier to leave this place if we managed to fly. Even if it's only in a high jump. It would be harder for them to follow us on foot if we're flying… I'm just saying…"

"I put a few fire cannons underneath my feet." Harry glanced at the feet in silence. "I can start them from a lever on my arm." Harry approached and looked it so he wouldn't mistake it for other lever.

"This one?" he asked pointing.

Stark looked at it, barely managing to move his head.

"Yep. That's the one, Oxford."

Harry looked at the laptop screen to keep himself from retorting, almost there.

_"Can you fly?"_

_"I_ _'ve never flown without a broom… but I can try to keep us stable."_

Yinsen hummed and looked to the laptop.

"Done." The two looked at the suit as it started to work on its own, all the lights in the room stopped working as the power was needed to give the suit power. Unlike the last time they had used the power, itstayed completely black.

Harry heard movement outside and one of the snakes made its way up his body and hugged him with its body as the other started to make its way up Yinsen's body.

"Potter… your snake."

"Shield." Harry answered.

Yinsen's eyes grew wide, but he nodded his face barely visible except for the light from Stark's arch reactor. Someone tried to open the door and it exploded, Harry and Yinsen protecting themselves behind Stark.

"I told you it would work." The man said proudly and the three started to leave the cell, Yinsen grabbed one of the men's shotguns on their way out.

Harry drew his wand in silence, he noticed that Yinsen was looking at it but the man didn't comment. More men appeared and started to shoot at them, Stark using his body as a shield to protect them. Harry mumbled Protego under his breath protecting himself and Yinsen from the bullets.

_"How long can you keep it up?"_

_"As long as I'm_ _concentrating… but as my magic has been used to heal my head wound and to keep me alive, I don't know…"_

Stark killed two men who were too stupid to run away and the other ran away, locking a secure door. Harry looked towards the other side as a man tried to run and Stark didn't show any mercy on him; he knew this would happen but it didn't mean he had to like it. After killing the man, Stark started to hit the door to open it. Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora." He mumbled under his breath.

Before Stark had time to even think of what Harry had just done, the door opened and the man attacked them again. Most of them ran away and Harry and Yinsen couldn't help but laugh when Stark got his arm stuck in the wall when he tried to hit one of the men. As Stark tried to take his arm out of the wall a man approached him and, before Harry or Yinsen could do anything, he pointed the gun towards Stark's head and pulled the trigger, only for it to reflect and hit him.

Harry stunned as many of the men as he could, not that there was still many around them as Stark took his arm out the wall and continued his way towards the entrance. The three arrived at the atrium and Harry's instinct kicked in.

"Stark be careful."

Stark turned and the bullet the bald man shot missed with a couple of inches. Stark shot back at the bald man, he missed him but he managed to hit him with a rock he did hit. Stark turned his head to the two, to make sure they were both well.

"Thanks." Harry nodded back and Stark continued, with the two behind him. "Stay hidden you two." Harry and Yinsen waited as Stark moved towards the entrance of the cavern and the men started to shoot at him. When they finally stopped Stark said; "My turn." Before attaching them with fire, burning every weapon and every man he could get to.

Harry grabbed Yinsen and the two ran towards the mountains, to get away. Stark followed them, burning the weapons on the way. Harry looked towards the other side where a group of men were attacking and sighed. He approached Stark and Yinsen and hit the mechanism Stark had attached to the arm that would cause him to 'fly'. They were forced into the air as the camp exploded with the hot weapons. Suddenly the mechanism stopped working and Harry concentrated all his magic on them to help them land. The five landed perfectly on a sand dune and Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes. His magic was telling him this had been too much…

The snakes got off of him and Yinsen and Yinsen ran to help Stark out of the suit, which had almost dismantled as they fell.

"Potter, are you okay?"

Harry looked up towards Stark, ready and about, with what was left of his jacket around his head. Harry shook his head, feeling light headed.

"Too much energy, too soon." Harry mumbled.

Stark helped Harry stand with Harry's arm around Stark's neck, who had an arm around Harry's waist and, using his own body as support, helped Harry to walk.

"Don't worry, Oxford. We'll help you." The man said, starting to walk on the opposite way that they came.

"Do you know where you're going?" Harry mumbled.

Yinsen pointed to the snakes.

"We're following them; they apparently know where to go."

Harry nodded and the three followed the two snakes under the hot sun. After a few hours two helicopters showed up and at once Stark put his arm in the air to call their attention as he let Harry sit, before he let himself drop on his knees. Harry looked up tiredly when the helicopter stopped to see Rhodes running towards them.

"How was the fun vee?" the man asked and at once Harry and Stark chuckled. Harry was sure that Stark was crying. Rhodes got on one knee in front of Stark and put a hand on Stark's shoulder. "Next time you'll ride with me, okay?" Then he pulled the man to him, hugging him with one arm before he looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you'. Harry just nodded back.

Rhodes helped Stark stand and started to take him towards the helicopter, but the man stopped, turning to Harry, who was still on the ground.

"I can walk, Rhodey. Help him. He got a nasty hit on the back of the head and we barely had any medical ways to treat him."

Rhodes nodded and approached Harry, helping him stand and taking him to the helicopter. Harry briefly saw Stark and Yinsen grab the snakes and put them in the helicopter before climbing in themselves. They were taken to the military camp and the three were checked over by muggle doctors.

"Agent Potter." Rhodes said formally as they were checked in the medic tent, Stark looking at Harry with an amused look because of the name.

"Yes, colonel?"

The man picked a phone from his belt and offered it to Harry whose eyes widened.

"We'll be going home in a few hours… how about you warn your children yourself, agent?"

Harry smiled, thankfully and called home, when he heard Ted's voice a tear ran down his face.

"Evan's café, Tedmond's speaking how can I help you?" the eleven years old said professionally.

"Teddy?"

"Evans?" the boy asked, his voice shaking at the end.

"Yes… it's me. We're at the military camp. Colonel Rhodes said we'll be going home in a few hours…"

"That's great… that's…" Harry knew that the boy was crying from his voice only.

"I'm okay, big boy. No need to cry."

"I'm not!" The boy's voice contradicted but they both know it wasn't true.

Harry took a hand to his eyes, removing his own tears.

"It's okay Teddy. How are your brothers and sister?"

"Good. James and Albus are at uncle's and Lilu is playing with Bruce upstairs. The man tried to leave… Lilu didn't let him."

Harry smiled, containing a sob.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, dad?"

"For not being there for your birthday. I'm so sorry Teddy…"

Teddy laughed.

"Don't worry. We can celebrate it when you arrive. And it's not such a big deal…"

"Yes, it is! It's you're eleven birthday, Ted. It's an important date." Harry took a hand to his mouth to suppress his sob.

"I… I'm gonna warn great uncle, okay? See you in a few hours…"

Harry nodded.

"I missed your voice…" Harry mumbled and he heard a sob from the other side.

"I missed you as well." The boy said before hanging up the phone, Harry knew that the real reason he hung up was so Harry wouldn't hear him cry.

Harry looked at the phone in silence and then gave it to the colonel with a smile.

"Thank you, colonel."

The man nodded, not commenting about what he had heard. The doctors approached Harry resuming their work. Harry groaned but let them, he needed a magical healer not these muggles ones. Their medicaments wouldn't work on him anyway because as soon as someone was treated by magical means, muggle means just wouldn't have any effect on them anymore. Had he warned Bruce about that?

"First time away from the children?"

Harry looked to Yinsen and nodded.

"That obvious?" he asked ashamed.

The man shook his head with a smile.

"I suspected as much, you did say you were a single parent. You must not be used to having them away for more than a few hours a day. Even if they go visit a friend, it's one at a time, not all at once and for such a long time."

Harry nodded and looked to Stark who was looking back in a questioning silence.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why did you come then?" the man asked confused. "You could've died."

"Because my younger son would never forgive me if I let something happen to you." Harry answered truthfully with a smile. Harry didn't think about it, but it was the first smile he showed Stark.

– **UNF–**

Harry felt it as the plane landed and tensed as he looked at the plane doors opening down. He saw Pepper there with a man by her side, he suspected him being Happy. And by the side were his family and – Harry's eyes widened – and an older version of Tom Riddle. As if knowing what Harry was thinking the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow back, daring him to say anything.

As soon as the door hit the floor the kids ran to the plane and Harry got out of the wheelchair and onto his knees, hugging the kids when they jumped to him. Harry could feel Stark's eyes on them, admiringly.

"Very well children. Stop behaving like a pack of wolves in heat." Voldemort hissed from above them.

The kids stepped back, blushing. Harry noticed Albus looking at Stark as he descended the ramp helped by Rhodes.

"Albus." The boy looked at him and Harry beckoned him to go with his head. The boy ran to Stark at once, hugging him. Harry stood, facing Voldemort. "Uncle."

Voldemort nodded in recognition, before helping him down the ramp as well, Yinsen following them. Harry looked at Stark as he talked with Pepper, Albus hugging the man's hand.

"You're eyes are red. Tears for your young lost boss?"

"Tears of joy… I hate job hunting."

"Yeah… vacation's over." The man said walking to the car and opened the door looking to the Potter family. "Come with us?"

Harry looked at Voldemort in question who shrugged and the boys, seeing that as a confirmation, ran towards the car and entered it. Harry looked back towards the officer – who was there as a babysitter – and the man nodded, going to the car he had brought to follow them. Harry approached the snakes and put them in the man's car. He could see the man pale at the huge snakes, but he didn't argue. Harry finally entered Stark's car. Voldemort was right behind him and he hugged Harry around his shoulders as soon as he sat down. Harry let him, it felt good to feel the man's dark, possessive and protective aura around him again. Harry kind of suspected that Voldemort was lending him magic. When they were all sitting in the car, Happy spoke.

"Where to, sir?"

"Take us to the hospital, Happy." Pepper started, she sat next to Stark and in front of Voldemort.

"No." Stark said, his eyes on Harry who was sitting in front of him.

"No? Tony you have to go…"

"No, I don't have to do anything. I've been under captivity for two months." The man said as he turned to Pepper at his side. "There two things I want to do: I wanna an American cheeseburger and the other…"

"That's enough of that." The woman said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you expect. I need you to make a call for a press conference." The man finished looking at Harry again.

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked confused.

"Yeah. Happy drive, cheeseburger first." The man ordered.

"Dad…" Harry looked at his children who were looking back with puppy eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any money on my person to buy you burgers."

"I'll pay for it." Stark said.

"I don't need you to pay me anything." Harry sneered. "It's not like you owe me anything."

"I know. But I want to."

Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"Evans…" Voldemort hissed at his side.

Harry looked to the Dark Lord and then sighed.

"Fine."

The children grinned happily. Lilu who was on the other side of Harry, lowered her head on Harry's lap and Harry started to pet her mess of a hair. In front of Lilu was Albus who was grabbing Stark's hand with a smile in place, Yinsen was sitting next to Pepper and in front of him, and next to Voldemort, was James. James seemed to avoid the Dark Lord as if he was angry with the man; Harry would have to check on that later.

"Have you brushed your hair?" Harry asked, looking down at his girl.

"Yes!" The girl said at once and Harry smiled, rolling his eyes.

Harry pulled the girl onto his lap and started to comb his fingers though her hair to undo the knots that had formed in there.

"I can see that." He drawled with a smirk.

The girl blushed.

"Dad… it huwts!" the girl whined.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had brushed your hair." Harry scolded, it was odd playing caring father before the eyes of Stark. Harry wondered to himself why what Stark thought of him even mattered. It was not like they were friends or anything…

The girl pouted.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Before people wonder about Harry and Tony's odd relationship, or lack of it, Harry hates killing and Tony makes his life of killing people. To Harry it's Tony's fault that he was caught and so there will be conflict between the two
> 
> Other point a person commented in a review was about Harry's not apparating them out of there. They are muggles, Harry won't use magic to take them out, or at least he'll try to avoid using magic
> 
> Someone also commented about Tony's 'fabric' and I'm sorry for the misused word. It must be most likely company or the factory. I'm not English so some things may seem wrong
> 
> Next: Pepper finds out that Harry was in Afghanistan and Tony kidnaps Harry and the kids…
> 
> ~Isys


	9. Chapter VIII  –Trust–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper finds out that Harry was in Afghanistan and Tony kidnaps Harry and the kids…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  4,767
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter VIII**

**–** **Trust** **–**

May, 2008

When they arrived at the press conference, Mr. Stane came to open the door before he said: "Look at this." With a huge smile in place.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand and Voldemort just looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. There just was something about Stane that put Harry on the edge.

–What is it?– the man hissed in barely a whisper.

–I haven't trust him since the day I met him…–

Voldemort looked towards the man in silence as Stark left the car.

–Doesn't seem evil… you want me to check with Coulson?–

Harry nodded.

–I would feel calmer if I knew my children wouldn't be attacked, because I trusted the wrong person… again.–

Voldemort nodded and they left the car, before they followed Pepper into the press conference. Harry saw Stane taking Stark into the press conference hall and then Coulson approached them.

"Miss Potts."

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes, who would've thought he would miss the guy?

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." The man said giving her a card.

"That's quite a mouth full." The woman said picking the card and Harry snorted. Pepper sent him a cold look.

"I know. We're working on it."

"You've been working on it for years." Voldemort sneered.

Pepper looked from Voldemort to Coulson to Harry, again with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Phil. I told you about him before." The woman eyes grew wide as she looked at Coulson. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Evans. You're uncle over there gave me some nasty headaches as he 'watched' over Albus."

Harry snorted.

"That sure sounds like my uncle."

Pepper placed the card in her purse.

"You know we've been approached already by the DOD, by the FBI, the CIA…"

"We're a separate division, with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

Harry frowned looking at Coulson, knowing that he was there on orders. Pepper smiled at the man.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you." Coulson said before approaching Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Do I look like I'm trying to escape?" the man asked coldly with barely a sound.

"No, but I have orders to not let you out of sight, sir." The man said easily, obviously used to the Dark Lord's temper.

Harry looked at Coulson.

"I thought he wasn't allowed to leave." Harry mumbled.

"It was either letting me go see you or me running away." Voldemort hissed amusedly. "And now with the new face is not like they would easily catch me."

Coulson smiled, but didn't comment as Stark asked everyone to sit on the floor. Harry leaned against the wall, looking at him and wondering what he was doing. Harry saw Rhodes, as he sat down and questioning Pepper what was going on.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." The woman mumbled back and the man stood again.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created." the man said, looking at Harry, "to defend them and protect them." Harry looked at Voldemort pointing at Stane who was looking at Stark with a cold look. The man nodded, signalling Coulson and whispering him something in the ear. Harry turned back to Stark. "And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability." Harry snorted.

A few journalists tried to talk and Stark let one ask the question.

"What happened over there?"

Harry tensed, looking towards his children who were sitting by his feet eating their hamburgers. He silently pleaded to the man to not enter in any detail, it was already bad enough that Albus had to witness most of the things.

Now that Harry was looking at the kids he noticed that they were skinnier, probably didn't have the will to eat without him there. He would have to take care of that later.

"I…" Stark stood. "I had my eyes open. I came to realize that I have more to offer this word than just to make the things to blow up." Harry's eyes widened. Was the man doing what he thought he was? "And that is why, effect and immediately, I'm shutting down the Weapons Manufactory Division of Stark International." Harry took a hand to his mouth shocked and Stark looked at him directly. Apparently the man had listened to them when he and Yinsen had chastised him about the weapons industries, who would have thought? The journalist stood and tried to ask questions and Stane stood as well, trying to take Stark from the stage. "Until such a time that I can decide what the future of this company will be. A direction that I'm comfortable with and it's consistent with the highest good of this country as well."

Stark said before leaving the stage and Stane tried to save the press conference. Stark looked at Harry as he left, obviously wanting to speak with him, Happy following the man and Harry felt Voldemort pushing him to follow the man. Harry followed in silence, entered the car and let Happy guide them for a few minutes, before they stopped before a pavilion. Stark entered and opened the door with a card and Harry followed and looked towards the arch reactor that maintained the whole fabric, avoiding the man's eyes in front of him.

"So you're Evans Black." The man said, looking at the big arch.

"Yes."

Stark turned around looking at Harry coldly.

"Has anything you told me for real?"

"Every single thing. Evans Black is a fake name I got to hide myself from my past. I was an agent before and people are still after me. And they will hunt me down." Harry answered, knowing that not all the people who would hunt him down wanted to kill him.

"Who knows?"

"Yinsen and Rhodes."

"Pepper?" Harry shook his head. "The kids?"

"They know. That's why when we found that you were caught I went to help you. Albus would not forgive me if I hadn't."

The man turned back to the arch.

"I can't trust you. I don't know what is real and what is a lie."

Harry hummed and turned around to leave.

"Back there…" Harry stopped. "I told you that I would hire you as a cook."

"You did." Harry conceded.

"Ironic when you already are one. And that I already eat your cooking every day."

"It was more ironic that you told me that you claimed my son as your heir."

"The man outside… The one who is with you…"

"That's my uncle."

"Is he really?"

Harry sighed.

"No."

"Then why?"

Harry turned and looked at Stark who was looking back.

"There are things I can't tell you. Your friend Rhodes knows because as a guard it is his job to keep the secrets I told him. There is a secret that Yinsen only found out because he put two and two together."

"What can you tell me?"

"I was an agent in England. A secret agent. A man killed my parents when I was a baby, I was raised by my uncle and aunt before I was sent to a secret school when I was eleven where I learnt about the murderer. I was raised to hunt the man and kill him… after putting the man in jail I married and got three children. Later I divorced, took the parentage of the children and changed name before moving from England. That was when I found uncle. My parents' killer whom I was raised to kill."

"So he's a murderer?"

"I think you call it serial killer." A cold voice hissed from behind Harry. Harry turned to look at Voldemort.

Stark looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering how the man entered without a card and, looking outside, saw Happy knocked out on the floor.

"You must be wondering why I'm here and why my Harry keeps visiting me…" the man commented icily.

"Yes." Stark conceded.

"Let's start with the last one. My Harry moved to America to run away from everything. And then the agents contacted him and offered him help if he would come with them. They took him to me. As independent as my Harry is he still needed help. He needed someone to turn to. I was that person. Besides I threatened I would escape my prison if he wouldn't visit me weekly." Voldemort smirked coldly, looking at the huge arch reactor. "The second… I was allowed out to visit my boy because otherwise I would escape the prison and go anyway."

Stark frowned, looking at Harry confused.

"You talk of Potter as if he's a possession."

"To Tom I am his possession. I am the only one he never managed to kill."

"I don't understand."

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Sociopath." The man said and both Harry and Stark looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not saying that I am one, but most of serial killers are one and they are known to collect what they deem theirs; Harry is mine." The man explained with a shrug. "If being a sociopath is the only way for you to understand it: so be it."

"He's still a human being."

Voldemort laughed coldly.

"And?" he asked as if talking with a little kid before turning to Harry. "Let's go. You need to be checked by a real doctor."

Harry groaned.

"Again? I already was poked for hours since I escaped."

Voldemort approached and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, pushing him.

"I don't trust those doctors that treated you. I want a real doctor to look at you. I can feel how weak you are."

Harry started to be pulled away and sighed, letting the man dominate him, too weak to actually fight him.

"Potter!" Harry and Voldemort stopped, and turned to Stark who stood outside the pavilion. "What should I call you?"

"Black. I don't want Pepper to know the truth of me going to Afghanistan. Even if she does find out I went there, I don't want her to know about my secret life." The man nodded and pointed to the Dark Lord. "Riddle." Harry said with a smirk and Voldemort slapped the back of his head making Harry whimper in pain. "Careful will you? My wound is not completely closed yet."

As if on cue the man approached Harry's back forcing Harry to bend his head forward and looked for the wound. The man hissed angrily, either at the fact that Harry was hurt or at the fact that the muggle doctors had stitched his wound Harry didn't know.

"You and your saving people tendencies… can't you just sit tight like any other normal person?" the man hissed.

Harry blushed at being reprimanded before Stark.

"Tom…" Harry whined, trying to raise his face, but Voldemort didn't let him.

"Saving people tendencies?" Stark asked confused.

"Yes, this idiot has a hero disorder. He can't bear that someone is being hurt without running to help… I got his godfather killed using that against him."

Harry hissed angrily and pushed Voldemort away from him before forcing him against a wall angrily.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Godfather. Ever!" Harry snapped angrily.

"Good to know that your fire is still there, my Harry. I thought for a moment that those men had managed to take it out of you when even I couldn't."

Harry let go of the man angrily, and started to walk from one side to the other to keep himself from attacking the Dark Lord. Someone appeared and approached Harry.

"Black…" a male voice started but he didn't manage to finish because Harry punched him in the face only to realize he just punched Coulson.

Harry blushed deep red, as Voldemort chuckled. Coulson raised a hand to his jaw, massaging it.

"I take it the Dark Lord said something he shouldn't, again." The man drawled.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." Harry pleaded ashamedly.

Coulson nodded and looked at Voldemort.

"I think it's time for us to return, sir."

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep ending my fun? It's not every day I see my Harry as his old self."

"Because every time you do that I end up getting punched." Coulson answered.

"It was only once… two with this one." Voldemort argued, walking with Coulson to the car next to the one where Happy was on the floor.

Harry looked at Stark and then followed Voldemort, not before waking Happy, making sure he forgot passing out.

"The Dark Lord said you wanted me to investigate Mr. Stane?" Coulson asked as they entered the car, the kids already there and the snakes at their feet. If Coulson was afraid of the snakes he didn't show it.

"Since the day I met him during the award ceremony I felt something off. I thought that it was just Voldemort making me paranoid, but now that Stark has been kidnapped… I just want to make sure."

"I'll talk with Natasha and see what she can find."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I want a real healer to check my Harry." Voldemort said. "His magic has been healing his wound on his own. He's almost no magic left and has not completely healed yet. Besides, those stupid muggle healers have been messing with his wound as they tried to treat him and only managed to get it infected as people who use magical ways of healing can't be healed with muggle means."

The man nodded and put a hand on his ear as he talked with someone on the other side.

"What about Yinsen?" Harry asked tiredly, feeling Voldemort lending him magic again.

"Yinsen?" Voldemort asked.

"The man who came with me, but he is not for the agents to play with."

Coulson knocked on the window that separated them from the chauffeur. The window opened.

"Stop at the press conference, we forgot a man there."

"Yes sir."

Harry lowered his head on Voldemort's shoulder, falling asleep.

**–UNF–**

A Few Weeks Later

"You want me to do what?" Harry asked Fury outraged.

"I need someone on the inside. If you don't tell me what happened I have to find out from Stark and you are the closest to the man I know."

"Closest? I don't support the guy!" Harry shrieked and at once Yinsen pulled Harry away from the man's desk before he would do something stupid… like destroying said desk… again. "I'm close to Pepper, but we're friends and I would never lose her trust for your… entertainment."

"Potter…" Fury groaned.

"I'm not an Agent. It was a onetime only. Besides I haven't seen Stark since the incident."

"There's a party this night…"

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"You just need to go there and bring Coulson with you, then you can do whatever you want."

"And how would I get an invitation in and you don't?"

"Because the party belongs to Stark, only he can invite someone… or his secretary."

Harry put a hand on his face.

"One invitation… but that's it!"

Harry turned around leaving the office. Coulson was out the room with a suit that he handed Harry.

"Need a cellphone?"

Harry shook his head, picking one and, before Harry could mess up with his trembling hands in his anger, Yinsen took it from him, dialled Pepper's number, and handed it back to Harry who blushed and thanked the man with a nod.

"Hi Evans."

"Hi Pepper… I need a favour."

"As long as I can help and it doesn't involve putting my hands inside persons' bodies…"

"No… hands inside bodies?" he asked confused.

"Tony needed me to change the machine in his heart, he said that the old one was in need of a reform."

Harry frowned, Stark changed the arch?

"No, no need for you to play nurse for me." Yinsen raised an eyebrow amused and Harry said arch with his lips and the man's eyes grew wide, understanding what Harry was talking about with Pepper. "I need two tickets for tonight at Disney Concert Hall."

"Oh… of course. Tell you what, I'll wait for you at the entrance. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect, thanks Pepper."

"Who is that wants to enter the party?" the woman asked amused.

"What? Can't I just spend some time with my friend?"

"Let's face it Evans, you hate those kinds of parties. If you want to see me you know where I live."

Harry laughed.

"So true. And it's Phil."

"See you there Evans."

"See you." Harry said before closing the phone.

"There, she'll wait for us at the entrance."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Coulson asked.

Harry pointed the phone at him.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, mister." Harry growled before Yinsen pulled him to a bathroom to change.

"You need to calm down." The man commented.

"Why do people keep messing with my life?" Harry groaned, lamely.

Harry knew that he was angry because they had reported Ginny to the American Aurors - because, apparently, she had put the statute of secrecy at risk and they had forced her out of the country - but he couldn't help it. Harry sat on a toilet seat looking to Yinsen.

"What about the kids?" Harry mumbled.

Bruce had left right after Harry had arrived and Harry had barely any time to get used to being home, before he had to take care of the children again. Luckily the man Coulson had sent to take care of the café still worked there, because Harry wasn't sure he was clear headed enough for the shop.

"They'll stay with me. It's not like they don't like me." The man said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Evans. You were the one who made sure I stayed alive with the excuse that your kids would like me. Well they do. And I don't have anyone else so you got another 'uncle' to watch over them." The man said amused.

Harry sighed, nodding thankfully.

**–UNF–**

Harry entered the party with Pepper, Coulson having disappeared wherever he wanted to go. The woman at his side was wearing a light blue dress that opened at the back.

"So tell me… how long did he beg you?" Harry looked at Pepper with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I had to beg for you to accept to come to the award ceremony."

"I was obliged. His boss said he would leave me alone if I would come."

"Why?"

"They want to talk with your boss in person, to know how he escaped."

The woman hummed.

"How are you?" Harry asked looking at his friend.

The woman smiled.

"Tired, but happy. It's good having him back. I was so afraid…"

"I know the feeling." Harry said smiling back and then a flash of a camera made them blind for a few seconds. Harry groaned. "I had forgotten about this."

Pepper smiled and took Harry to a balcony so they would have some kind of privacy.

"Sorry about that."

Harry shrugged, leaning into and putting both arms on the banisters looking ahead in silence.

"That man who was with the kids." Harry hummed. "Who was he?"

Harry looked at Pepper as she also leaned on the balcony banisters, looking at him.

"My uncle."

"So that was the famous Great Uncle?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Don't let him hear you say it. It will just inflate that big head of his."

Pepper laughed.

"He's protective of you."

"Very." Harry admitted looking ahead with a smile. "Ask away."

Pepper blushed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Harry winked at the woman at his side.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't know when you're trying so say something but don't know how?"

The woman nodded.

"Why were you with Tony on the plane?"

Harry looked at Pepper in the eyes in thought and then looked down at the people under the balcony.

"I told you that Tony would be okay."

"You went all around the globe because…?" the woman asked admiringly.

Harry laughed.

"I would run the world to find a little worthless stone if that would make you happy. You're my friend Pepper. I couldn't just do nothing… besides the kids wouldn't forgive me if I didn't help."

Pepper hugged Harry who hugged back awkwardly. Pepper stepped back a few steps and looked at Harry's awkward face, laughing.

"It's not funny. The only person who ever hugged me as I grew was a friend who turned her back on me when I was 24."

Pepper nodded, a smile still on her lips.

"Do you still love her?" Harry looked at Pepper confused. "Ginny. The woman who visited on the day Tony was caught."

Harry blushed looking out the balcony leaning against it again.

"I do."

"But she betrayed you. You were dating her and she laid with other men. How can you be sure she won't do the same again?"

"I can't. That's why my uncle is always screaming my head off. The man never liked her in the first place, but after I moved here if it hadn't been for you and him… I'm not sure if I would have managed it."

"The kids don't like her." Harry turned to Pepper curiously. "Lilu refused to be in the same room as her without me or your cousin there. Actually she spent the most of the time in your cousin's arms. The man had a patience of a saint."

Harry smiled amused. Cousin?

"That's Bruce."

"Albus I'm not sure, as I didn't see the two together. James… well James loved her and, if he could, wouldn't leave her side. And Teddy… I heard the two arguing in the kitchen several times. He spoke of the fact that you had rules of not doing things the way she was doing them and…"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Maybe it should be time for me to move forward. And to find someone that they all would accept."

"Easier said than done." The woman drawled.

"True…" Harry answered with a smirk. When he looked at Pepper he noticed Stark by the balcony's door looking at the two. Harry rolled his eyes.

Pepper followed Harry's eyes and smiled at the man. Harry wondered how much the man had heard. He didn't want him to know about his personal affairs more than he already did.

"Tony."

"You look fantastic. I almost didn't recognize you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just avoiding unfortunate agents." Harry wondered if those unfortunate agents were Coulson.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Where did you get that dress?"

Harry rolled his eyes; couldn't the man be more obvious?

"I… well it was a birthday present. From you actually."

Harry's eyes grew wide and slapped his forehead. The man didn't even know his own presents?

"Really? I have good taste."

"Yes."

"Okay… I'm off." Harry drawled.

Harry started to leave the balcony. Stark grabbed his wrist.

"What is your problem with me, Black?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Was this man for real?

"Out of respect for my friend I'll just leave."

"Now I want to know." Stark said coldly, not letting Harry's wrist go.

Harry glared at the man before he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and tried to open the gallery folder, Pepper helped him at once. Harry opened one of the photos and gave it to Stark, who finally released his arm as he looked at the photos. They showed dead people and Stark weapons being transported. Pepper was looking over his shoulder.

"When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

Stark looked at Harry.

"I didn't approve of any shipment."

"Well your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company."

The man said before collecting the pictures on his own phone and returning the phone to Harry after which the man disappeared. Harry looked at Pepper awkwardly.

"Sorry about that."

The woman shook her head.

"How bad was it… there?"

"Worse than you can imagine."

Pepper nodded with a sad smile.

"Good to have you two back, then."

**–UNF–**

Tony approached Obadiah and showed him the pictures on the phone.

"Have you seen these pictures? What is going on?"

"Tony… you can't afford to be this naive."

"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table… Are we?"

Tony saw as Obadiah looked at him as if wondering what to say.

"Let's take a picture. Come on! Picture time!" The two posed for the journalists. "Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filled the injunction against you. It's the only way I could protect you." the man said before walking away.

Tony stayed there not really knowing how to react to that.

"Stark?" Tony looked sideways to see Potter there with a questioning look.

Tony grabbed the man and pulled him to his car already waiting for him and entered, driving away.

"That little shit!"

Potter was looking at him confused, probably not understanding yet that Tony had just kind of kidnapped him. Tony was sure that when the man would realize that he was being kidnapped there would be serious problems for his ears thanks to the man's high voice. Tony stopped the car before the man's café.

"Wake your kids. Take them to the car."

"What? Why?"

Tony looked at Potter, who was still sitting by his side.

"Because I have no idea what is going on and I'm sure that there is going to be hell to come. So for once do what I tell you and go pick your children. My house is the safest place possible at the moment."

Potter glared at Tony and Tony expected a hissy fit but the man left the car without saying a thing. Tony's eyes grew wide. That went well…

Not long after that Yinsen sat at his side, Albus sitting on his lap. Potter sat at the back with the girl sleeping on his lap, as the other two boys sat by Potter's side with the seat belt on. The three boys were rubbing their eyes and opening their mouths tiredly, but none argued. The two snakes Tony had seen in the cell were at Potter's and the two boys' feet, one over the other. Tony drove them to the airplane and, after a few hours of flight, he drove them to his house, not questioning why the snakes were coming as well.

"Good to see you again, Yinsen."

"Good to see you too, sir. May I ask what is going on?"

Tony merely shrugged. When they arrived he helped Potted and Yinsen take the kids to the bedrooms. He flinched at seeing the snakes lay on Albus, James and Lilu's bed, over the boys and girl. Who in their right mind would let those big scary creepy-crawlies approach a couple of kids? Dogs and cats he could understand… but snakes? And venomous ones at that!

Tony's eyes grew even more when he saw the girl grab one of the snakes' tails and pull it to her chest and half expected the snake to attack. Instead the snake moved around until the girl was sleeping in its' coils… in a motherly way?

**–UNF–**

Harry descended the stairs, Yinsen followed him, and looked at Stark in his office through the glass doors. The man was sitting before a television on a couch watchingnews about Gulmira. There was a metal red hand on his own hand that he was screwing with a wrench. Was the man making another suit?

Harry knocked on the door. Stark looked at them and stood, approaching and opened the door for them, before returning to the television, Yinsen looking around admiringly. Harry sat beside Stark looking at the television and the destruction angrily. Stark suddenly stood and dropped the screwing object he was using on the mechanical hand and then suddenly pointed the mechanical hand towards a lamp, blowing it up. Yinsen looked at the lamp and then towards the hand.

"I see you have innovated the engine." The man commented amused.

Stark nodded, angrily.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." The man commented and when the two raised an eyebrow "It wasn't supposed to be a weapon." The man amended.

Harry didn't gave either of the two any thought and continued to look at the news until it ended, then he turned the television off and looked towards the two. Seeing Yinsen using the screw wrench Stark was using before on Stark's mechanical hand, the two arguing on the best way to make it work.

"What are you going to do with it?"

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Next: Ginny calls & horcrux…
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Chapter IX  –Phone Calls–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny calls & horcrux…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture, minor character death, slash, kissing, arguing
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,363
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter IX**

– **Phone Calls–**

May, 2008

"What are you going to do with it?"

Stark looked at Harry and then towards his red mechanical hand.

"I'm going to use It." the man answered truthfully.

Harry hummed and stood.

"Let Yinsen check it first. I'm going to get the exact locations of the attacks."

Stark whistled.

"And I thought you were going to stop me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need a cam." Stark approached the laptop behind the couch where Harry had been sitting, and offered it to Harry.

"What number?"

Harry picked his cellphone and looked through his contacts before showing Stark one. Stark typed the number into the laptop and turned the cam on. Harry looked at Stark as he took the mechanical hand out and went to a 3D table. He picked a pen before he made the suit appear on the table and showed it to Yinsen, turning it around so it would face the man.

"Potter!" Harry looked to the computer screen to see Natasha there, looking bored. Harry blushed at having forgotten about the call.

"I need you to locate me a few things."

"What would those things be?"

Harry picked his cellphone up and as he looked for the pictures Harry saw them appear on the screen. Harry glared at Stark who shrugged, before placing his cellphone back in the pocket of his trousers. Harry looked at Natasha who was looking at the pictures which had appeared on the screen next to Harry's face. The woman hummed.

"And I thought you said you weren't an agent… doing a few jobs under the table?"

"They're attacking Gulmira. Yinsen is from there." Harry said with a shrug knowing the woman wouldn't question further.

The dark red haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can find. I suppose you want exact locations." Harry nodded. "What about the Dark Lord? Does the man know that you'll be going to play hero?" Harry shook his head making a face and the woman rolled her eyes. "I see that it is a secret then… I'll send you a message when I know more." And she turned the cam off.

Harry turned to the two as Yinsen was watching the 3Dplan from side to side, moving the plans closer and farther away on the screen. Stark looked back amusedly.

"How many of these agents do you know?"

"Almost all of them… this one kicked my ass a few times when I'd just moved to America." Harry shrugged, this one had kicked his ass literally when he started to get dark thoughts about himself, forcing him in the ring and fighting against him. Harry felt thankful for that actually as it had helped him get his self-esteem up again (even if the woman had won every time).

Stark nodded before turning to the designs.

"Did I mention that I can fly?" the man asked smugly.

"Good to know that you followed my advice." Harry drawled. "That will help you get to the places."

Stark rolled his eyes at Harry's tone of voice but nodded.

"Do I ever do anything that makes you happy?" the man questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… I closed the Stark Industries, a couple of weeks later you appear, angry that I'm still making weapons. I make a suit as a hobby, one that wasn't supposed to be a weapon, and happen to create a flying suit and you have to comment on the flying part?"

Harry snickered and started to leave the office.

"I'm going to sleep. You should as well if you want to be able to fly all the way around the globe, fight them and come back on the same day."

Harry climbed the steps and went to the room where Teddy was sleeping, he lay down on the bed next to the boy who leaned into him at once. If he was fair with himself, he missed this; the whole watching Yinsen and Stark create a suit and all the rest that came with the package and that included the arguing with Stark.

– **UNF–**

Tony scowled at Potter's fatherly tone of voice. Honestly!

Tony turned to Yinsen to see him sending him an amused look.

"What?"

The man shook his head.

"I just think that if Evans had been a woman you would've already taken the next step."

Tony frowned looking at Yinsen in confusion.

"Wha-?"

"May I see the new suit?" the man questioned with a large smile.

Tony sighed, clearly not going to get any explanation out of the old guy.

"Jarvis." He said and the AI raised the suit from the place it was under their feet.

Yinsen approached looking at it in silence.

"Do you have tights?"

Tony's eyes grew wide.

"No. Why?"

"If you want to wear this, you'll need a pair. Actually you'll need a full body suit in that kind of material."

"Oh… I should have thought of that… Jarvis?"

"Already checking the local shops with second skin suits in your size, sir."

Yinsen looked at Tony confused.

"Artificial Intelligent. He runs the house." Tony said shrugging. "I built him when I was like… 20."

Yinsen nodded, impressed and marvelled with the idea.

"Evans is right you know?" the man said as he picked the head of the suit to look at it. Tony sat on a table looking at him confused. "You should sleep. If you're scared that I'll ruin the suit you have Jarvis watching over me. When Evans receives the message if you haven't wakened yet I'll send the kids to wake you up."

"I'm not tired."

Yinsen smiled.

"You wouldn't be. Just go sleep. You may not feel tired, but at least you need the rest."

Tony huffed.

"Jarvis wake me if Potter's phone rings."

"Yes sir."

– **UNF–**

Harry woke early the next morning and prepared the breakfast, not long after that the kids appeared, followed by Yinsen. The man seemed tired.

"Have you slept at all?" he questioned as he set the table.

"A few hours. I've checked the suit over and made a few corrections that Stark obviously didn't think about."

"Suit?" the four kids asked at once.

Harry looked at them amused.

"Loo! Wash your hands!" the children groaned but left.

Harry sat at the table and saw Stark appear, already dressed and prepared. The man looked at Harry before he looked towards the set table.

"I kind of barricaded in your kitchen." Harry said amusedly.

"I have a kitchen?" the man questioned impressed, as he sat by the table.

Harry nodded, not even surprised that the man didn't know, as the kids appeared, sitting by the table and looking at Harry with big eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We cleaned ouw hands." Lilu said smartly.

"And?"

"You mentioned a suit…" James said hopefully.

"I didn't mention any suit."

James huffed.

"Fine, Uncle Yinsen mentioned a suit."

Stark looked at Yinsen in amusement.

"Another uncle?"

Harry shrugged.

"The Family just go bigger every day. Apparently I gained an uncle." Harry said pointing at Yinsen. "And a cousin."

"A cousin?" Yinsen asked admired.

"The man that was playing babysitter when we arrived."

"Oh… the doctor."

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Met him at the agency. Lilu took a liking to him and apparently refused to let him leave until I returned."

Stark turned to the kids.

"I'm going to shop for a few special clothes and then I'll suit up. You want to see?"

The kids nodded eagerly.

"Special clothes?" Harry asked.

"Gymnastic clothes."

Harry frowned and then it dawned what the man meant.

"Oh… of course. That makes sense."

Harry's phone rang and he stood to answer it as the others eat.

"Yes?"

"Potter where are you?"

"Dining room. Why?" Harry answered confused at Natasha's question.

"You're not at your house and the Dark Lord is making a scene because he heard the men comment that you and kids weren't at your house. Not even Yinsen… or the pets."

Harry groaned.

"Can you pass the phone to the damn man?"

Harry felt everyone's eyes on him. Harry heard movement and not long after that heard Natasha say 'It's Potter' before Voldemort's voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Harry?"

"Yes it's me. Can you explain to me what the commotion is about?"

When Harry said this the kids snickered and mumbled 'Great Uncle' to the adults.

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house."

"And the children?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the phone to the table and the four kids at once said:

"Good morning, My Lord."

Harry took the phone to his ear again.

"Satisfied?"

"This friend's house… it doesn't have anything to do with Ginevra, does it?"

"No Voldemort. I'm not at Gin's house or in England. Actually since you managed to have her sent back to England I haven't heard or seen from either her or any of the others. Now please can I return to my breakfast before my tea gets cold?"

"Don't disappear again like that."

"Honestly. I'm 27! I can do what the fuck I want!"

"Language!"

Harry growled.

"Don't tell me how to speak, Riddle!" Harry hissed before closing the call on the man, after doing it Harry's eyes grew wide and he paled. "Oh no…"

The kids started to laugh.

"You hung up on him… again?" Teddy asked amusedly.

"I…" the phone rang again and Harry answered afraid. "Yes?"

"It's me." Natasha said. "The Dark Lord doesn't seem to be happy with you, but he's 'calmer'. Although I suspect that when you return things aren't going to be pretty for you…"

"I'll just have to endure his long rant when I'll see him next… Tell me you have news for me." He pleaded.

"I do. Are you close to a laptop?"

Harry looked at Stark, mumbling 'computer' with his lips and the man took Harry to the office turning the computer on.

"I am."

"I'm sending the data to you by e-mail."

"By what?"

"Where are you Potter?"

"Stark's house." Harry heard a chuckle. "Hey it's not my fault… the man practically kidnapped me."

"If you say so… Tell the man to tell you his email then. He'll know what it is." The woman said amused.

Harry looked at Stark who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently I need your email."

Stark picked the phone and dictated it, before handing the phone to Harry.

"Caught that?"

"Yes… just sent it." The woman said before hanging up.

Harry looked at Stark as he opened a file and read it.

"You hung the phone up on your uncle then?" the man asked amused and Harry blushed.

"He just gets me so angry lately…"

"Good to know." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as they returned upstairs. "It's good to know that you hung up when you're angry instead of screaming my ears off."

"HEY!" Harry shrieked and Stark smiled back.

"Now I just need to learn how to do that when you're in person."

Harry glared to the man before entering the dining room and sit to eat, seething. He could hear Stark's laugh following him. When he looked up he saw Yinsen containing his smile as the kids looked at both him and Stark, who was entering and sitting, admiringly.

Harry turned to Yinsen.

"We've got the coordinates."

The man nodded.

"Mr. Stark still needs his new clothes."

"Yes, I'm sure it will suit him perfectly." Harry taunted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… you don't need to keep pretending you know… it's a natural and acceptable thing after all. Although it does explain all the woman you bring to your bed only to dump them the next morning…staying in the closet for so long… trying to hide what you really feel…"

Harry smugly watched as Stark looked at him open mouthed as if he couldn't believe he had just been taunted on his manly parts.

"Well I was right then… he hasn't even tried to defend himself yet." Harry smugly continued making the kids snicker.

Stark closed his mouth and a cocky smile appeared, Harry tensed wondering what the man was going to do.

"If you want so much to share my bed you could've just said, you know?"

Harry choked, going deep red. He couldn't believe the man has just said that in front of the children.

– **UNF–**

Tony couldn't help but feel accomplishment at seeing Potter blush and raised his famous cocky smile to the man.

"I don't swing that way. Besides I'm the kind that only do if it's The One and on a marriage bed."

"You're serious?" Tony asked astonished, no sex out of marriage? How could someone live so long without sex?

"Nope, that's me!"

Tony looked at the boy who had spoken, frowning as his siblings and father laughed.

"His name is James Sirius." Albus explained, amused.

Tony let a smile appear on the corner of his lips, that was a good joke.

"Who calls his son Sirius? Or Albus? Or Severus? Not to speak of Lilu…"

"My name is Lily Luna Bwack. Lily after my gwandmummy and Luna after my godmummy." The girl said with practice.

"James after grandfather and dad's middle name and Sirius after dad's godfather." James explained raising his hand up.

Tony looked at Potter; his middle name was James after his father? He would have to check him over, not that he hadn't tried yet but there were so many Harry Potters in the world…

"Albus after the headmaster of dad's old school and Severus because…" the boy looked sideways to his father.

"Severus was the bravest man I knew." Potter explained. "He sacrificed his life to save mine."

Tony looked at the oldest of the boys. Potter said that he only had sex on the marriage bed, but he had to be around 17 when this boy was born…

"Tedmond after my grandfather and Remus after my father." The boy said and Tony was sure his eyes grew comically wide. "Evans is my godfather." The boy added playfully.

Tony turned to Potter.

"You really haven't had any since… how long did you came to the states?"

"Since Lilu was 2 months old. And no not even a kiss." Potter said as if that was something to be proud of. "Actually Gin kissed me on the day I went to look for you. Does that count? I mean we're divorced, but she was my wife and…" the man said, starting to babble.

Tony stood and approached Potter grabbing his chin and tilted it upward, kissing him. Honestly it had been what? Four years? How could someone pass so much time without getting laid?

And then he was slapped.

"Don't ever touch me again!" the man shrieked, his breath labored. "I just told you Stark, I'm a person of the marriage bed. Besides a playboy would be the last on my mind if I would even consider otherwise."

Tony didn't miss to notice that Potter didn't comment anything about sexual orientation.

"Whatever makes you sleep better, Oxford…"

"Don't call me THAT!"

Tony walked away from the man, returning to the seat. The man really had some lungs in him.

"As you wish, Tinkerbell." Tony looked up with mischief as the man's green eyes grew wide, his pale face going deep red in anger and shame and his pink lips opening and closing like a fish as if wondering what to say.

Tony had to admit, if Potter been a woman he would have made sure he had been in his bed long ago. He was sure he could, if he tried, persuade the Only-After-Marriage on his bed for a One-Night-Stand. But as he was a man Tony wouldn't even try it, the man could be a sight to see, but it wasn't like Tony to have a man in his bed and he certainly wasn't looking forward to the screaming… Besides how would he explain that to Pepper? The man was her best friend after all; the woman would scream his ears off!

Tony returned to the food as Potter's phone rang again, saving him from being screamed at.

"Yes?" Tony looked amused at Potter as he sipped from his tea as he hold the phone on his ear, that seemed to be the man's pick up line every time he answered the phone. "Gin? How did you get this number? Better yet, how are you using a phone?"

Tony frowned as Potter stood and went to a corner to get some kind of privacy. Was this Gin some kind of Hipster? or Amish? Now that he thought about it, how could a man of Potter's age not know how to use a laptop? Or a phone?

"Yes I'm okay, no need to worry yourself… no Gin, really I'm fine. I had a head wound but it was cleaned and healed… yes I'm not lying… Yes the kids are okay as well… I heard that you were sent out of the country. I'm so sorry for that, I've been screaming Phil's ears off for that." Tony flinched, feeling pity of whoever this Phil guy was. Tony noticed Potter's grip on the phone grow stronger. "Why?" Tony frowned. "Why now Ginny? It's been 4 years… no I don't want excuses for the other men… I just want to know why return now… is the money I left you gone? Do you want more? Is that it?" Tony frowned, Potter had money? Then why did he work as a waiter? "What? You have what?" Tony tensed as Potter leaned into the wall, his knees trembling. "When did you found out? Is it hereditary? Is there a cure?"

Tony and Yinsen traded eyes and Yinsen stood, forcing the children to follow him out of the room.

"Gin please… just…" Tony stood and approached Potter, forcing him to return to the chair. "No, come! I want you here… I don't care what those bloody officers said. You're dying Gin by Merlin's pants! My children deserve to know you before you die… no it's not okay Gin… I… I love you Ginny."

Tony looked at Potter strangely as a tear fell from his eyes and then the man let his arm fall to his legs looking at the phone, not really seeing it. Tony picked the phone and, before checking the other side hearing nurses trying to revive someone, turned it off. The man had never cried for himself as he had been tortured and in risk of dying and healed in cold blood, but when he had heard his godson voice on the phone and now as his ex-wife died he started crying. He didn't cry for himself but for the other people. That sure showed the type of person Potter was, although Tony wondered why, why was he like this, what had made him this altruist person?

"How bad is she? Mrs. Potter?"

Potter looked up to him, the man's glasses misted.

"The doctors had given her a year… she's been trying to find me for three months and then I was caught and now… she's at the hospital and… I heard the sound of the machine of her heart stop. She thanked me for loving her and died. She just died…" Potter put his face in his hands, crying. "Go suit up Stark. Kill them; kill as many as you can!"

Tony nodded and stood, starting to leave the dining room when he stopped by the door to look at Potter who took his wedding ring out and was looking at it in silence. Potter had sounded almost dead, that didn't seem right with this man always provoking him and teasing him and protecting and caring… this just wasn't Potter at all. Stark left and took the kids with him; they shouldn't see their father like this.

**–UNF–**

Harry looked at the ring in silence. Voldemort wanted a horcrux, right? He would give him one then.

Harry closed his eyes, picked his wand and pointed it directly towards his heart before he started the chant.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> People have been mentioning that Harry doesn't want immortality and would 'never' make a horcrux for himself. Of course he doesn't want immortality. I never said he wanted it. But when you're grieving (his ex just died) and when you kill someone (as he did in the Afghanistan) you don't think straight. Besides Voldemort had been telling him to do it for two weeks non-stop and Harry is not known for his patience (example when he blew Dumbledore's office)
> 
> Next: Tony suits up and goes to play hero, while Harry get's accustomed to his less than normal soul…
> 
> ~Isys


	11. Chapter X  –Kidnapping & Harassing Sues–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony suits up and goes to play hero, while Harry get's accustomed to his less than normal soul…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
> **Pairings in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of fight and death, child abuse, child neglect, family issues
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,487
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter X**

**–** **Kidnapping & Harassing Sues** **–**

May, 2008

Harry watched, from the side-lines, as Stark's machine helped the man suit up, luckily this time they didn't need to do things by hand. When it was finished, the kids ran to him gaping at the sight.

"Come on boys, you've seen him. Let the man go play hero now." Harry said calmly, he had never felt so out of it, as if something was missing… well something was missing; his soul… part of it at least.

– **UNF–**  


Tony flew off to Afghanistan as Jarvis gave him the right coordinates that the agent had sent him.

"Jarvis I want you to start a search on Harry James Potter son of Lily and James."

"Researching Mr. Black sir?"

"If he doesn't talk, let's see what his file tells me." Tony said more to himself than to the AI.

After saving the civilians Tony looked around, putting Potter on the line.

"Yes?"

Tony rolled his eyes; couldn't the man try new lines?

"How do I say 'he's all yours'?" Tony asked as he grabbed the fat man - the one from the 10 Rings who had made his life hell for the last two months - through the wall and forced him on the floor before the civilians. As soon as Potter translated, Tony flew a few feet up, stabilized in mid-air, looked at the men and women looking back and then repeated it;  _"He's all yours."_

Tony flew away, letting the civilians take care of the man.

"Need anything else?" Potter questioned.

"Nope, just destroying some Jericho Missiles… these idiots got their hands on my missiles!"

"I told you…" Tony was hit by a grenade shot from a tank making him fall and interrupting Potter's ' _I_   _told you so'_  rant. "What was that?"

"An idiot tried to shoot me." Tony said before shooting the tank, blowing it up. "Be right back, honey, need to destroy some missiles."

Tony approached the missiles as the men attacked him with guns - hadn't they learnt the first time? - and blew up the missiles, before flying away.

"There, all destroyed. Now I'll just need to find who's been selling my weapons to the other side."

"Don't ever call me honey again."

Tony clenched his teeth at the screech in his ear making him almost fall down mid-flying, next time he called Yinsen! Tony heard the sound of his phone ringing.

"Sorry Black, but I'm going to put you on hold. Hello?"

"Tony?"

"Who's this?"

A very low voice said something but Tony couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, hello?"

"I said it's Rhodes."

"Speak up, please."

"What in the hell is that noise?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

"It's funny how that works, huh?" Tony heard Potter snicker from his side of the phone, wasn't he on hold?

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive with Potter."

"Well, let's see, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"

"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"

"Because he's teaching me how to drive and I almost destroyed his car." Potter said easily.

"Black?"

"Yes… by the way, how do I press charges against a kidnapping?" Potter asked innocently.

"That's it. I didn't kidnap him, I just persuaded him to spend a few days at my house with the kiddos." Tony said trying to explain himself as Potter laughed.

"Black, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of any tech in that area I should worry about?"

"Nope. Nothing to worry about."

Tony couldn't help but smirk at the innuendo.

"Okay good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and that it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

"Yep, that's my exit." Tony said when he noticed two planes behind him and Rhodey's and Potter's call turned off, as Tony started to avoid the planes.

– **UNF–**  


Rhodey looked towards his ringing phone, only to see Tony's home phone number. Rhodey took his ear phone and micro out and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Stark." A voice said from the other side that obviously wasn't Tony's.

"It's who?"

"I'm sorry, it is Stark. The tech that you were asking about is Stark."

"Black?"

"Yep. It's not a piece of equipment. He's in it. It's a suit!"

Rhodey's eyes widened and he looked towards the panels.

"Rhodey, you got something for me?" the major at his side asked.

And then they heard the man in one the raptors comment: "On your belly… it looks like a… man. Shake him off! Roll! Roll!"

Rhodey couldn't believe in this. What was Tony thinking?

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

There was a huge suspense in the room as they heard that.

"Whiplash one down."

"Whiplash two, do you see a chute?"

"Negative! No chute, no chute!"

And then they heard the whiplash one scream: "My chute's jammed!"

"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey." Whiplash two said.

Rhodey tensed.

"Whiplash two, re-engage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."

Rhodey looked to the major at his side at once.

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors."

"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no-fly zone! Whiplash two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"

"Good chute, good chute." They heard the whiplash one and everyone started cheering at finding out the man was safe.

Rhodey took the phone to his ear again.

"Black, you still there?"

"Yep, and Stark is as well."

"Hey, thanks." Tony said out of breath, which didn't surprise Rhodey at all with what his friend had just done.

"Oh, my God." Rhodey said not really believing that man. "You crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

Tony laughed from his side.

"Plane? Stark what did you do?" Black asked confused.

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me so…"

"Honestly Stark, can you not destroy things for a moment?"

"I saved the man's life!" Tony tried to defend himself at once. "Rhodey, now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?" Tony asked clearly trying to avoid Black.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what I'm supposed to tell the press?"

"Ah…. Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"

"It's not that simple."

Black snorted.

"Or Stark can be a darling and give you the money of the plane and your boss forgets everything about the incident."

"When did it suddenly turn onto me? I thought we were discussing media." Tony pouted.

Rhodey smiled amused at their antics.

"Oh, by the way, Agent Rhodes. Is there a way of putting charges for abuse? You're friend has been harassing me." Black asked amused.

Kidnapping, harassing… what the hell was Tony doing?

"Fine I'll pay the plane, now shut up Tinkerbell!"

"Don't call me that!"

Rhodey flinched at Black's high voice.

– **UNF–**  


"May I ask what you're doing Stark?"

Tony looked towards Yinsen, as the man took the balls from the suit, and then to the screens where he was looking at Potter's past, or at the lack of papers there were about him.

"Searchi… Researching."

Yinsen stood and approached, picking a rag to clean his hands and looked at the screens. The screens displayed a picture which showed a copy image of Albus, with round glasses, a lightning scar on his forehead and clothes twice (at the very least) his size. This picture didn't belong to Albus though, the mouth, the nose, the body structure… Tony had known the moment he laid eyes on it that it was Harry Potter and not Albus. Although now that Tony was looking at it he wondered how he hadn't joined two and two together before, even if Potter was now older and more mature they still looked so much alike…

"I see… and what did you find?" the man asked amused.

"Almost nothing; only that he lived with his aunt and her family. He was, according to his school reports, a bully. He was supposedly sent to St. Brutus, but there are no traces of him ever entering that school. On his seventeenth birthday he left the home, his family moved away and that's where he just disappears. The children didn't even exist on paper until Potter took the Evans' name. Which happens to be his mother birth surname."

Yinsen hummed, continuing to look at the picture.

"Doesn't surprise me. He was a secret agent after all."

Tony snorted.

"What an agent he is… going to 'save' me unharmed…"

Yinsen smiled and returned to the suit.

"He didn't seem the kind to be a bully… what does his family look like?"

Tony frowned and turned to the screens and looked for a picture of the Dursleys and when he saw them his eyes grew.

"Two words: heavy and rich."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked from Potter's picture towards the picture of the Dursleys. Was this what he thought it was?

– **UNF–**  


Harry looked at Stark as he finally climbed the steps, he had been down in the office since he had arrived, apparently the suit had been damaged in the attack. The man looked around and then towards Harry with a questioning look, Harry pointed to the window. Stark went to see and found the kids on the swimming pool with Happy watching over them.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself as well?"

"I caught too much sun in Africa. I still have to lose the burns I caught in the desert." Harry answered with a shrug before returning to the television.

Harry frowned as the TV - on which General Rhodes had been talking to the press about a training exercise gone wrong - was turned off and two pictures appeared in its place. He turned to Stark with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain how that boy seems like he hasn't eaten in weeks and his family seems to have no problem getting food nearby?"

Harry sneered and stood, ready to leave.

"That has nothing to do with you."

A hand grabbed his wrist and Harry glared at Stark ready to scream his ears off when he noticed the man's eyes didn't pity him or anything alike, they just looked back.

"That family obviously didn't have problems supplying you things… so why did you dress in your cousin hand-me-down clothes and why don't you know how to act around electricity?"

"I was never allowed near the television or the computer… what I know I learned alongside my children."

Stark nodded, his eyes locked on Harry's.

"And the hungry look and oversized clothes?"

Harry turned around and avoided the man's face, looking at his own old picture. It was one of the only ones he had from when he was a child, it had been taken at school.

"I was… undeserved of their money."

Harry's wrist was released and he approached the TV screen looking at his own picture. It was so odd that he didn't feel anything at seeing that picture, it should bring him nostalgia or something alike… but he felt so empty…

Harry looked down at the ring around his neck in thought.

"What happened to you?" Harry looked at Stark numbly. "Before in the cave I saw a different man, since we returned from there your self-control went downhill and it only grew worse with the phone call of your ex-wife."

"Why do you care?"

Stark frowned as if wondering that himself.

"Why did you come to save my life? What did you expect to achieve with that?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. People always have an ulterior motive."

Harry glared at Stark and approached poking him on the chest.

"I'm not one of those people you meet on your perfect little parties. My only motive was that my son missed you and wanted you back. My motive was my son's happiness and health. The heir you only admitted to have after I confronted you about not having anyone." Harry frowned at seeing Stark win a smug smirk. "What?"

"Good to know that I can still get a reaction from you… now… about the pictures?"

"They are nothing to you. It's in the past. There's no reason to wake it up." Harry answered and turned around, walking to the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll have to ask the serial killer then, don't I?"

Harry stopped mid-step, paling drastically. Harry turned around slowly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about… Tom…"

"He would go after them and make them pay. I suspected as much." Stark lost his smile and approached, entering the kitchen. "You either talk about the Dursleys or about Ginny."

Harry groaned but followed the man, starting the dinner.

"Why should I tell you? Last time I checked you didn't trust me or wanted to have anything to do with me." Stark hummed, picking a glass of scotch and sipped from it. "Besides why should I be the one to tell about my past when you don't tell me yours?" Harry questioned with a groan as he prepared the ingredients for the soup, the children needed some vegetables in them.

"As a child my father spent the whole time working and never once did he take any interest in me. He only noticed me when I started to create things. Not even when I graduated from MIT at age 17 with the best grades ever was it good enough for him. The only thing the man cared about was an old friend that he had lost a long time ago." Harry turned to Stark surprised at the confession. "The man died in the Second World War while fighting the Nazis. Captain America." Stark said the last part with scorn.

Harry frowned.

"I've heard of Captain America at school… my uncle didn't let us speak about him at home. A man who had the strength of 10 men was not 'normal'."

Stark nodded.

"They were right and my father was one of the people who helped him with the science project." Stark confirmed. "Around my nineteenth birthday my father died and when I came of age I took over his company. A few years later Pepper and Happy joined me and you know the rest."

Harry sighed and turned again to the counter, continuing to prepare the vegetables for the soup.

"Tom killed my parents when I was a mere baby and he tried - but failed - to kill me as well, giving me the scar I bear on my forehead. I was sent to my only living relatives, who hated my parents above everything, but they are my family. I was raised there, taught how to cook, tend a garden, iron clothes, clean a house… more than you were for sure. At age 11 I received a letter in which I was invited to go to the school my parents had gone to, my relatives tried to stop me, of course, but Hagrid didn't let them." Harry commented with a smile. "I met Ron, Ginny's older brother, and Hermione there. They were my age and my best friends in everything. I actually met Ginny a year later but I didn't really talk to her, after all she was my best friend's baby sister. As I grew older I was attacked by men who worked for Tom and by Tom himself. This was before Tom claimed me as his." Harry explained when he felt Stark ready to speak and Harry put the vegetables on the stove, before sitting by the table with his head on his hand and his elbow on the table. "I was one of the only ones who managed to confront Tom and survive so I was deemed the one who should defeat him. At age 14 a friend died by the hands of one of Tom's men because of me. At age 15 my godfather died the same way. At age 16 my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. At age 17… a lot of people died until I finally… 'caught' Tom and arrested him. One of the persons who died by Tom's hand himself was Severus Snape." Harry looked at Stark who was looking back, the drink long forgotten on the table. "I started to date Ginny when I was 16, she wasn't my first love though. There had been another girl whom I had crushed on for a while before I fell for Ginny. I tried to stop it, after all she was my best friend's little sister. Actually the whole family saw me as a son, how could I love Ginny? Ginny had a crush on me since I was 12; maybe she even had one before that, I don't know; but in my fifth year, when I was 15, she started to date others guys and got over me, or only seemed to have gotten over me. We dated for a while in my sixth year but I broke up with her at the end of the year so Tom wouldn't go after her to get to me. When I defeated Tom we started dating again and eventually we got married. I joined the military and she became a sportswoman. We had James in 2000, Albus in 2002, then Teddy's grandmother died and we had to take him in as I was his godfather and his parents had died on the day I 'caught' Tom. And in 2004 when we were about to have Lilu a… 'colleague' confronted me and told me that Ginny was sleeping around."

Harry sighed and stood to go check the food.

"It was true of course and when she bore Lilu I checked her and her brothers' blood to see who their father was and divorced Ginny, taking the kids with me. I gave Ginny a good part of my fortune and that was when the trouble started. My best friends joined Ginny's case and turned against me… I changed my name and moved here when Lilu was old enough to sit in a plane." Harry smiled, sitting again. "Ironically, if Pepper hadn't come to my café the day she came and hadn't stolen the baby girl from my arms I would have gone mad. Later on Phil came to my café and offered me a babysitter if I went with them. They took me to Tom and although I tried to have nothing to do with the man… he was my rock. He kept me grounded when everyone else turned their back on me. Maybe I have some kind of syndrome or whatever but…"

"Stockholm Syndrome; when people start to sympathize with their captors - between other things." Stark commented.

Harry nodded, picking Stark's drink between his hands just to give them something to do.

"Pepper and Tom are everything I have, outside my family. People can say what they want and I don't care. Tom is there for me when I need him, even if, for that, I have to give a few things back although not his freedom. Never his freedom. And ironically enough he has never asked for it and probably never will."

The two looked at each other in silence as Harry finished. Harry had never felt so free and carefree since he was at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Harry took a sip from the drink; damn he so missed real alcohol drinks, muggle drinks were nothing compared to the wizard ones.

"So you're friends now?" Harry looked up only to find Pepper entering the kitchen in a black dress with an iPad in her hand and a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked at Stark, drinking the rest of the drink in one single gulp, the drink burning his throat, although not as strong as Fire Whiskey would have.

"I kidnapped him last night." Pepper frowned and Stark shrugged. "I needed someone to cook for me after all." The man said with a wink at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Tony… you can't just kidnap a person. Evans can sue you for this. It's a real serious thing!"

"I wonder… does kidnapping someone who went willingly be considered kidnapping? If so I will love to see you in court, Oxford." Stark added the last part to Harry with a challenging tone.

"Evans, I'm really, really sorry. Tony usually doesn't act like this and…"

Harry smiled at the woman.

"No worries Pepper, everything is fine. Sometimes people need to be kidnapped in order to become friends." Harry added the last part looking to the late thirties man who looked back with a cocky smile. "But if you sexually harass me in front of my kids again I'll set Pepper on you."

"Sexually harass? Tony!"

Stark glared at Harry, who only smiled innocently back.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> People have been asking about Harry being the master of death. He isn't, he never claimed the title
> 
> And yes Ginny is  _ **really**_  dead.
> 
> I was also accused of killing Ginny at random and that Harry is a horcrux just because I suddenly felt like it. I don't do things at random, everything has a reason behind it. Before I even started to write the fic I had already decided to make Harry a horcrux. Just like Ginny, Ron and Hermione suddenly turning against Harry having a reason behind it, they didn't just suddenly turned against Harry, although I'm not going to tell what or why as I would destroy the future chapters suspense ^_^
> 
> Next: Harry tries to get a new school for Teddy, Tony finds about magic and Pepper goes to the meeting with Coulson…
> 
> ~Isys


	12. Chapter XI –New School–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to get a new school for Teddy, Tony finds about magic and Pepper goes to the meeting with Coulson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** pastHP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  4,399
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XI**

**–New School–**

23 May, 2008

Harry looked at his phone and frowned in confusion, couldn't he have any break today?

Harry stood from the dining table and went to pick his phone up as his kids were messing around with their soup. Harry glared at James when he tried to trade his full bowl with Stark's empty one, while answering the call.

"Yes?"

"Potter."

"Phil… what is it? Did Voldemort do something again?"

"No, the Dark Lord has not done anything wrong." Harry hummed sitting by the table again. "There was an attack close to the place where you were found, do you know anything about it?"

"I may know something." Harry answered truthfully, before screaming "James, stop that!" The boy jumped in his seat and blushed a deep red, returning the bowl to its rightfully place. "Now eat it!" Harry warned, pointing towards him with the phone and the boy nodded, deathly pale. Harry gave him a harsh look before returning the phone to his ear. "Sorry, Phil. James and vegetables… Could you repeat what you said?"

"Will you tell me?" the man questioned, used to Harry having to do things like that while they talked on the phone, sometimes it was because Harry was attending someone at the café.

"Nope." Harry answered amused. "But you already knew I wouldn't answer that. Statute of Secrecy and all that…"

He was sure the other man smiled amused at his answer.

"Good to see your vivacity is back, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Phil, you didn't firecall me during dinner to talk about that."

"We got contacted by the schools you've been trying to contact to see if Tedmond could attend." Harry hummed, grabbing a jotter from his pocket and a pen. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, quill in hand."

"So there were two schools which have answered which are still taking students." Harry hummed writing the number at the top. "They're both in the New York State. One is called The Lawrenceville School, it's about an hour driving and the tuition costs $51,025…"

Harry's eyes grew, choking.

"O-okay." He said before writing the amount down, the location and the name.

"For the magical students it's mandatory to be a boarding school." Harry wrote that down at once. "And then there's The Masters School, it's about 40 minutes driving and the boarding tuition costs $49,930 and the day tuition costs $35,520…"

"Why can't my life be easy for once?" Harry groaned and saw Stark peeking over his shoulder.

"They also want an answer by Tuesday."

"You can only be kidding me… Tuesday? But that's… that's the day after tomorrow… Godric’s shake… what about visiting school and…?"

"They said they were going to be open tomorrow if you and Tedmond would like a tour."

Harry looked at Teddy, who was looking back, biting his lip.

"Very well, we'll go check the schools. Give me the addresses." Harry groaned, turning back to the jotter and writing them down as Phil dictated. "Anything else?"

"Please remember Miss Potts that Stark has marked an appointment with me tomorrow, 7 pm at Stark Industries."

"I will and thanks Phil." Harry mumbled before hanging up and turning to the jotter.

"My new school?" He heard Teddy ask.

Harry looked towards the boy, nodding with a smile.

"We're going to check the new schools tomorrow. There're two, one in New Jersey and one in Dobs Ferry."

Harry looked towards the jotter again at the prices wondering how the hell he was going to do this, he didn't remember Hogwarts being this expensive.

"Happy can drive him to school every day you know? It's only a 40 minutes' drive, nothing out of the ordinary." Stark said with a shrug and when Harry looked at him the man pointed to the jotter. "Besides it would be easier for you to pay, wouldn't it? Anyway, why doesn't he continue public school with his fellow colleagues?"

"It's… complicated." Harry mumbled before picking the cellphone and looked for Pepper's number. "Hi…" he said when he heard the sound of her answering.

"Evans. I just saw you… Did Tony do something? Do you want me to go pick you up? Are the children okay? Albus had another epileptic attack? Do…"

"No… no need to return now. And no, Albus didn't have another epileptic attack, he is on medication and as far as I know he has not had another attack since your boss returned." Stark looked at Albus surprised and the boy lowered his head blushing. "Remember the poor unfortunate agents your boss mentioned yesterday night?" Harry saw Stark sneer at the idea of agents. When Pepper hummed Harry continued "I was asked to remember you that he booked the appointment tomorrow 7 pm at Stark Industries."

"I did?" Stark asked confused making the kids snicker and Harry roll his eyes.

"Of course he did…" Pepper snorted from her side. "He doesn't remember, does he?"

"Nope, doesn't sound like he does."

"It was Agent Coulson, the one you took to the party?"

"Yep." Harry answered sipping from his red wine as he heard Pepper write something down. Even if it was nothing like house elf wine, he had to admit that Stark had the best wines muggles could produce.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" Pepper asked.

"He wants to know how Stark escaped." Harry answered and Stark tensed, the man's eyes narrowing. "And apparently your boss doesn't approve of the idea of telling the poor unfortunate agent."

Stark offered his hand and Harry gave him the phone.

"Pepper." The man said, standing and leaving the room for privacy.

Harry returned to James who was glaring at the soup.

"If you don't start eating I'll give the peas life and they'll eat you first."

The boy looked up, his brown eyes wide.

"You wouldn't!"

Harry drew his wand threateningly and the boy started to eat at once. Harry kept glaring until the boy finished the bowl of soup, only then did Harry smirk, looking at Yinsen.

"Works like a charm."

Yinsen smiled amused and stood gathering the bowls of soup, Harry made a move to stand but Yinsen forced him to stay in his seat.

"You already cooked this wonderful dinner, let me help with something. I'll bring the next course dish."

Harry sighed and nodded, accepting.

"You already did too much. You spent the last two hours taking bullets from Stark's suit."

"And I spent all morning and the first half of the afternoon sleeping."

"Which doesn't surprise me with the amount of time you spent awake last night making sure the suit was ready." Harry argued back.

Yinsen smiled and, before he could pick the plates, Teddy and James stood and grabbed them from him and ran out of the dining room.

"Apparently your children agree with you." Yinsen commented amused.

Stark returned with the boys, the second course in his hands. He put it on the table, before taking the phone to his ear and resuming the phone call as he left the room. Yinsen served them and sat down again, picking the jotter and looked at it.

"How much do you still have in the bank at England?"

Harry shrugged. Teddy, who was sitting besides Yinsen, looked at the prices, his eyes growing and his hair went white.

"Evans, I…"

"Money is not a problem, Teddy. But we will get a plane to New York and visit the schools tomorrow and I want you to choose the one you like more, not because of the money but because you like it."

The boy looked at Harry and then at the jotter biting his bottom lip and Harry knew the boy would choose the cheapest one no matter what school he would prefer. He knew he would because the boy was totally like him in things like that and that would've been what Harry would choose for himself.

"I can always get a tutor for the weekends… or Great Uncle can tutor me with your old books." The boy tried.

"Tedmond." The boy looked at Harry, his white hair returning to blue. "I'm not insisting for you to have these classes for no reason. If you don't learn how to control your core it will turn against you. Besides from what I found during the last weeks as I sent letters to all the schools in America, they aren't like Hogwarts, they teach you both 'normal' teaching and 'our' teaching. Actually, I only sent letters to the ones who had that option in their schedules." Harry pointed to the boy's hair. "And you know very well that not even the Dark Lord can teach you how to control that, it's not like he hasn't tried yet… actually have you done your meditations?"

The boy's hair turned light red in shame.

"I…"

"Tonight an hour before bed, I want to see you doing it. And If you don't I'll have the girls watching over you until you're finished."

Teddy looked towards the corner where the snakes were coiled and then towards Harry, nodding fervently in fear. Harry sighed and stood so he could hug the 11 years old boy. That had been harsh of him to say. Teddy couldn't understand the snakes and they were always picking on him because of that.

"I'll do it with you." Harry looked up towards Albus, smiling at the boy.

Lilu's tiredly raised her arm in the air.

"Yeah. Me too…"

Teddy smiled.

"Are you sure, baby girl? You look like you need to go to bed." The 11 year old boy commented.

The girl shook her head with strength.

"Nah… not tiwed… meditate… with Awbus and Teddy…" the girl said before putting her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"You look like you won't even last for dinner." James taunted.

Harry smiled and stood serving them all their share.

"Then let's finish dinner so you can all meditate together."

"What about Tony, dad?" Harry looked at Albus confused. "Aren't we going to wait for him to have dinner?"

"Well Albus, Mr. Stark is right now having an urgent call, and we can't wait or your sister will fall asleep in her seat…"

"I will not…" Lilu retorted tiredly, raising her head at once.

"Good." Harry said putting her plate before her and the girl looked at it not really understanding what it was…

**–UNF–**

Harry spent the whole night arguing with Stark about his choice of boarding schools for Teddy. In Stark's opinion Harry had no way to be able to pay such a school for his godson, in Harry's opinion the man had nothing to do with it. And in the end Stark called Happy and made him drive Harry to the airplane and go with him to New York to visit the schools in the Stark private plane. Harry had argued against it of course, he didn't need charity but Stark hadn't exactly given him much of a choice.

So here was Harry with Teddy and Happy Hogan in a 6 hours flight to New York, of course in a Stark plane it wouldn't last that long, if he remember right from the other night it wasn't even half the usual time but even so…

"You know, sir," Harry looked at Happy, surprised that the man was talking to him. Teddy was asleep in one of the seats. "I may not understand why you would put your son in a private school, but I know that there are such good schools that are cheaper."

– **UNF–**

Tony looked up as Pepper entered his lab where he was by the screens trying to understand why Potter had decided those two schools for his godson. Honestly that man was a nightmare! Why did Tony really bother with him?

Yinsen was with Albus, Lilu and James mending the suit, the man was working and the kids were helping him. Tony had been a little wary of letting them down in the lab but they were only giving Yinsen the tools for him to work with and it kept them occupied and busy so it was a win-win situation.

Tony found himself with Pepper looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him in answer. Tony looked towards the kids only to notice that Albus was next to him. How had he approached so quickly?

"He's looking for the schools dad got answer from about where to put Teddy in. They're a little expensive and dad and Tony spent the whole night arguing."

Pepper frowned at Albus, Tony was only happy that it was directed at the boy that her attention was on and not him. And started to hack into the school programs, there had to be some reason Potter wanted to send the kid there so much. He had gone to a special school so maybe these schools were connected in some way?

"If it is expensive why does your father want him to go there?"

Albus bit the bottom of his lip and Tony looked at him surprised, it had been a while since the boy had done that in front of him. Normally the boy trusted him full heartedly so why…?

"To hewp Teddy." Tony looked at Lilu only for his eyes to grow wide as James put his hand on the girl's mouth and hissed something on the girl's ear.

Now that he thought about it he remembered their father hiss to the snakes and they seemed to understand Potter, actually he seemed to understand what they said. Tony looked towards the screens only to find that there were a whole part of the facility that was only meant for some of the students as he dug deeper he found the word special. A school to help Teddy were the girl's words.

Special.

Tony looked sideways towards Albus and then towards the screens putting the vids made by the cams he had in the whole house on screen and rewinded them, making it possible so only Potter showed up and then there it was. Potter at the dining room after he got the call from his ex when she died. Tony saw the man take his ring out and do something, suddenly some kind of light started to leave Potter's own body and enter the ring and then Potter was gasping for air as he grabbed his own t-shirt just above the place where his heart was.

Suddenly, Tony started to suspect something because of everything strange that surrounded Potter and everything strange Potter did: secrecy; firecalls; quills; Merlin; odd lights; using a stick instead of a gun; special schools; his uncle who managed to knock out his best body-guard and then, as had Potter left, Happy had woken up and didn't even remember being knocked out… Tony would probably regret thinking this but it was almost like magic.

Tony looked at Yinsen who was looking back.

"Son of a… You knew what he is, didn't you?" Yinsen nodded. "And Rhodey knows as well… Fu…" Pepper pinched him before he managed to finish the word and Tony screeched looking at her and she gave a pointed look at Albus. "Holly mother of god." He amended. "No wonder he was so odd." Tony turned to Albus. "But there must be others schools, cheaper and…"

The boy shrugged.

"Dad tried everything in the Atlantic side of the US." The boy commented.

"Yeah, because it was needed to give the address and they refused anything more than 1000 miles from home." James added with scowl.

Tony frowned and immediately put it on the screen and in no time he was searching for schools that had this same special part where it was normally accessed from grandparents to parents to children to grandchildren and so on in the pacific area. Yinsen approached and looked over.

"Are you sure you can find a school cheaper that reaches Evans standards?"

Tony shrugged and saw various schools starting to appear. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?" Tony asked as he grabbed a pen drive and handed it to her. "I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Tony explained as he looked towards the screens as the schools kept appearing, most of them were overpriced and, even if for him there was no problem in paying it, he knew it would be too expensive for Potter, especially with four kids.

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Pepper asked, bringing Tony back to reality.

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them." He answered as he looked over the schools.

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again." Pepper started and Tony saw Albus walk away giving them some kind of privacy.

Tony looked Pepper in the eyes to make her understand.

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else." He stated, raising his voice half way but finishing in a calm voice.

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit." Pepper answered dropping the pen drive into the table.

Tony looked at the pen drive and then at Pepper tiredly. Emotionally exhausted.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."

"No, he won't." Tony looked towards the side where the kids were. James was standing and looking at Pepper. "Dad won't let him die. Dad is the most powerful man in the whole world. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Dad will protect Mr. Stark and will join him being a superhero."

Tony raised an amused eyebrow at the 8 years old boy.

"Let's do it this way. You have to go to New York for the meeting with Agent Coulson." Yinsen stated and Pepper nodded. "I'll go with you, we go earlier and I'll watch as you hack into the mainframe. Then I'll bring the pen drive to Mr. Stark and you have the meeting. You won't go against your opinions and you will keep your job."

Pepper opened her mouth to counteract.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." Tony explained as he sat. Albus ran to him, sat on his lap and hugged him, putting his own head on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked at Pepper as the other two children approached and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

Finally Pepper sighed and approached the pen drive picking it up as Tony looked at Albus on his arms.

"You'll be okay alone with the trio?" the woman asked and at Tony's nod she turned and left, Yinsen following her.

"Magic, hmm?" Tony asked and Albus grinned not accepting nor belying the question. Tony turned to the other two kids by his leg with a raised eyebrow. "That is the actual term right?"

"We can't tell you." James said with a mischievous smirk. "Statute of Secrecy." The boy added professionally.

Tony glared playfully at the boy who only smirked tauntingly back as if daring Tony to argue. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to the suit, making sure it was ready in case he needed it.

"'Kay chaps let's go upstairs before you blow up my lab."

Tony put Albus on the floor and stood, before heading up to the stairs.

"Why do you awgue with daddy so much?" The dark red haired, hazel eyed girl asked.

Tony hummed. Opening the glass door to his lab and let them pass before he finally passed.

"When we went to Afghanistan your dad didn't like me." Tony explained as they climbed the steps. Tony noticed the kids looking at him with big eyes and wondering expressions, they looked like they were hearing their bed time story… Did Potter read them bed time stories? "My company made weapons and your dad is against making weapons."

"Dad hates waw." Lilu said seriously.

Tony smiled at her and entered the kitchen and prepared them a glass of milk with chocolate.

"Your dad got hurt when he arrived at the camp. Really hurt. Sometimes the way to know if he was okay was by the quarrelling."

"What is qualler…?" Albus asked, not managing to say the world.

"Quarrelling." Tony amended with a smile as the kids wore a moustache of milk. "It's when people disagree… don't have the same opinions and argue about it… really heatedly."

"If you were always… qua… rre… ling then how are you two friends?" James asked having to separate the word to say it.

"I spent two months locked in a small place with no one but your dad and Yinsen to keep me grounded. We could hate each other's guts but we kept each other alive and gave the other a reason to stay alive. Now that I've returned that feeling of protection and to be kept on my toes is still there… and a good thing too as just yesterday I had to argue with your dad as it was difficult to bring any kind of emotion out of him."

"But you have other friends." Lilu argued clearly confused.

Tony picked a kitchen-paper and gave it to her, she blushed but cleaned herself at once.

"Pepper and Happy work for me, even if they sometimes don't agree with what I say, I'm the one who has the last word. Rhodey and I know each other for a real long time, but as much as Rhodey tells me what to do… like let's say get in time to a certain place, I tend to forget it."

"But Dad doesn't tell you to do anything." James asked surprised.

"Because it goes both ways." Albus said, making his siblings look at him. "Tony keeps Dad in line and Dad keeps Tony in line when no else could tell him what to do. Tony did stop his weapons factory for Dad, didn't he?" the boy added the last part pointedly to his siblings.

Tony didn't see a reason to explain that it wasn't _'for'_  their father that he had done it but _'because'_  of their father… but it was just a little word and who cared?

– **UNF** –

Ho watched through the door as Miss Potts looked on the computer for the files, hearing her talk something about sector 16 made him look at her in confusion and then he started to hear some kind of video in Arabic about killing Tony Stark. He approached and looked over her shoulder as she translated it so she could understand what they said. The two traded looks and Miss Potts started to copy everything. And then the door opened scaring both of them. Ho sneered at himself for forgetting about the fact that he should have made sure no one was going to enter. Mr. Stane spoke with Miss Potts about Mr. Stark and asked Miss Potts about who Ho was and then, suddenly, the two were leaving the office at full speed.

"Do you have the agent's number?" Miss Potts asked as they fast walked away before Mr. Stane would found what they did.

Ho nodded and called Agent Coulson. As soon as they arrived in the lobby the man was there, nodding his head at Ho lightly. Ho didn't even wonder how the man had managed to make his way from inside the Dark Lord's cell to the Stark Industries in a second, most likely with the Dark Lord's help. Ho looked back to see Mr. Stane following them. Agent Coulson looked at them from the chair he had sat in as if he was just waiting for his appointment.

"Miss Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me." Miss Potts said and Agent Coulson stood.

"Right now?" the man asked as if confused. Ho could see why the man was so good in what he did.

"We're going to have it right now. Yeah, walk with me." Miss Potts answered and Agent Coulson started to walk with the two fast.

"Okay."

Miss Potts looked back towards the spot where Mr. Stane was watching over them and then back towards Agent Coulson, never once stopping with walking.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office."

As soon as they were outside they entered Miss Potts' car and she let Agent Coulson give her the directives for the agency. Agent Coulson looked back at Ho in the back seat with a questioning look.

"Mr. Stane paid the Ten Rings to kill Mr. Stark. Everything is on the pen drive Miss Potts has in her handbag."

Agent Coulson nodded and, as soon as they arrived, he took them to a room so Miss Potts could show them the pen drive.

**–UNF–**

"Kiddos go wash your hands the pizza just arrived." Tony called right after he paid the pizza guy.

He saw the children run to the bathroom to wash their hands and heard his phone ring, was it Potter again? The man had already called ten times worried about his kids. Honestly it wasn't that hard to watch over some kids!

Tony placed the pizzas on the tea-table, sat on the couch and picked his phone up, only to see Pepper's number.

**–UNF–**

James was just helping Lilu put the soap on her hands when he heard something falling, looking to the side he found his brother on the floor convulsing like mad. At the same time the lights started to flicker in the bathroom. James tensed and put a hand on his sister's mouth at once, pulling her towards the door and peeked outside only to see Mr. Stane there doing something to Stark. James' eyes grew wide as Mr. Stane took the machine that emanated the light on Stark's chest.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> For people who haven't seen the Iron Man III movie and is wondering; Ho is the first name of Yinsen
> 
> About Tony's talk with the children, I added that part as an answer to a review who thought that Tony's and Harry's relationship was going too fast. I hope this may explain it, after all they were locked together in the same _'cell'_
> 
> Next: fighting Stane…
> 
> ~Isys
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. Chapter XII  –‘Hocus Pocus’–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting Stane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** pastHP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, fight, character death, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,672
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XII**

**– _‘_** **_Hocus Pocus’_ ** **–**

24 May, 2008

James watched as Mr. Stane placed the light machine in a suitcase and talked to Stark who was lying on the couch as if it was a normal thing.

–James…– James looked towards his Brother, when he noticed his low voice and approached at once. –Tony won't survive without the arch reactor. You need to go to the lab and get the old one… Or he'll die.– Albus said between convulsing and panting like mad.

James nodded and glanced at Lilu who was a crying mess.

–Lilu stay here, watch over Albus. Make sure no one enters after I leave!–

The girl nodded with a whimper. James looked towards his Brother. The boy was barely back yet from the vision but Voldemort had taught James enough for him to know that his Brother's visions were mostly about Stark. As soon as he had saved Stark his Brother would be okay… he hoped. James opened the door without a sound and left the bathroom. He watched as Mr. Stane walked away with the suitcase. James knew that he didn't have the power to knock the man out so he let him leave before running down the stairs to the lab. The problem was that he didn't know the passwords so in his desperation he put his hand on the place where he should enter the password in and let his magic go rampant which broke the glass. James knew his Father would scream his head off later but now it didn't matter so he ran to where Stark had placed his old light machine which Uncle Ho Yinsen had shown him earlier that day. As soon as he found it he ran up the stairs, broke the glass and picked the machine, took the inscription around it out and put the arch inside the hole in Stark's chest. It was damp inside which left James' hand mucky. He only relaxed when it was inside Stark again, then he grabbed Stark's phone with his clean hand and dialled Phil's number which Father had forced him to memorize in case of an emergency.

"Agent Coulson."

"Phil, its James Potter." Before the man could continue James told him everything that had just happened.

"Calm down. You just put the machine in Mr. Stark, am I right?"

James looked at Stark to make sure it was working, the blue lines that came from the hole in his chest had started to disappear.

"Yes. But Stane…"

"We're taking care of that right now. Miss Potts just called Colonel Rhodes and he will go there right away."

"We're on the other side of America!"

"Calm down. Everything will be okay. It's not my first time."

James bit his bottom lip and looked to the side where his two siblings were appearing from, Albus was starting to get some colour back. James sighed and went to help Albus walk to the couch, and placed him next to Stark.

"Lilu, go grab a glass of water and kitchen-paper." The girl nodded and ran to the kitchen.

James was the oldest now and he couldn't turn to Teddy or Stark for help, he had to keep his Brother and Sister occupied and relatively calm until Rhodes arrived. Suddenly, he heard the man's voice calling for Stark from the front door.

"In hewe." Lilu called.

The black man ran to them and looked at Stark who had just started to regain some real colour. James was forcing the other three to eat the pizza, maybe it would help Stark and Albus to feel better and at the least it kept Lilu occupied, while he was using the kitchen-papers Lilu had brought to clean his hand but it just didn't want to get of his hand and it smelled!

"You okay?" the colonel asked them all.

James nodded, looking briefly at Stark.

"Where is Pepper?" the man asked, dropping his slice of pizza into the pizza box.

"She's fine. She's with 5 agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

"That's not gonna be enough." Stark said before forcing himself to stand, the Colonel helped him at once and they all walked into the lift to go downstairs. Stark looked at James and messed with his hair. "Thank you."

James nodded with a smile, before looking at the Colonel.

"What about my Father and Teddy?"

The black man looked at James as Stark put on the suit.

"I called him on my ride here."

"So he must be with Pepper by now." Albus said with barely a sound.

Rhodes looked wide eyed at Stark because of the suit.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." The black man said making James grin.

"Not bad hein? Let's do it." Stark said before blowing up a car - which was already half destroyed - and going to where the car had been, which happened to be where a hole in the roof was. Now that James thought about it, Dad had forbidden him from approaching the broken piano upstairs… suddenly he knew why.

"You need me to do anything else?"

Stark closed the helmet and the mechanical voice answered.

"Watch over the kids and keep the sky clear." The man said before flying away.

James and Lilu ran to the place where the man had been to follow him with their eyes, but he was too quick.

"Damn!" Rhodes exclaimed.

"Yeah. We had the same reaction." Albus mumbled.

James saw Rhodes' eyes find the extra suit in thought.

"Next time, baby. Kids follow me." The man ordered as he entered one of Stark's cars.

James sat in the front, as his Brother and Sister sat in the back. The Colonel put his feet on the accelerator taking off at full speed as they fastened their seat-belts.

"Albus, are you all right?" the man asked, looking at the rear-view mirror and James looked behind to his Brother who had his head against the window.

"I'll be as soon as Tony stops fighting." The boy mumbled and James saw a cut appear on his baby Brother's eyebrow.

**–UNF–**

"Dad?"

Harry looked at Teddy who was looking back with a questioning look and then towards Happy. They had just left the last school and were now returning to New York.

"How far is Stark Industries?"

"Not far sir, 20 minutes if I drive fast."

"Then drive fast. I want you to drive me the closest you can without actually entering the building block. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Harry looked at Teddy and passed him his own phone, he then took the Slytherin necklace out of his shirt, opened it and took a mouse-size red robe with the British Auror crest on the front and the back from it; the front crest being a small one over his heart and the one on his back almost covering his whole back.

"Call your siblings. Make sure they're okay." He ordered and the boy nodded and immediately started the call. "As soon as you drop me off I want you to drive away towards safety, do you understand?" he added to Happy.

"What is going on, sir?"

"Stane made a suit and took Stark's arch reactor. Pepper went there with some agents but it won't be enough." Harry explained quickly.

"Is Tony…?"

"The kids are there. When in danger James knows what to do." Harry said, thinking of his son's magic. He only hoped that he didn't need to. Voldemort might have taught James how to control his magic but it still was dangerous for his growing magical core. "Besides, Colonel Rhodes must have already arrived there and checked them." Harry answered, while he took his jacket of, enlarged the robe and put it on. He grabbed his wand from inside the necklace and enlarged it. "Drop me off here." He requested as he closed the necklace and put it back on again.

"I can get you closer." The man insisted. "I can see Miss Potts, there. I'll pick her up too."

Harry looked to where the man was pointing, only for him to see the ground start to open. Happy was forced to put his foot on the brake and Harry opened the door and ran to Pepper as a monstrous mechanical suit got out of the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard the machine ask and Harry was sure that mechanical voice belonged to Stane. Harry ran faster as he saw the man - machine? - raise his arm and point a machine-gun incorporated with his arm towards the woman. "Your services are no longer required."

Harry hugged the woman close and put his hood up, shielding her with his own body as the machine-gun started to fire, hoping the robe's protections were still as active as they had been when he used to work as an Auror. He looked backwards towards the machine suit when it stopped, the bullets on the ground by Harry's feet.

"The Sorcerer." If a mechanical voice could sound amused, this one certainly did. "I was told about you and your powers." Stane commented amused. "I was also informed that you nearly died."

Harry saw the arm being raised again to fire and grabbed his wand tighter, facing the man coldly. He knew that the protections wouldn't protect him forever from the guns but he had to save Pepper. As Stane was about to strike again they heard Stark's mechanical voice.

"STANE." Both Harry and Stane looked towards the side, seeing Stark flying towards them and, before Stane could get a hit in, Stark hit the man with his own body. The two disappeared inside the ground.

"Evans?" Harry heard behind him.

Harry looked at Pepper and, after checking if she was alright, forced her in the car where Happy was looking at him wide eyed. As Harry was going to follow Stark, Teddy put his face out of the window.

"Just spoke with James. They're with Colonel Rhodes and the man is going to keep the sky clear. James said that he had to put Stark's old arch machine inside him as Stane stole the one Stark had in his chest. Albus is in the middle of a vision but besides that seems fine. James said that his eyebrow is bleeding though." The boy said really quickly.

Harry nodded before looking at Pepper.

"In the car." He ordered before looking at Happy. "You drive." He said before running after the others, calling his broom with an Accio on his way to the hole in the ground. As he jumped in the hole his Firebolt appeared and Harry flew after the two machine men. Voldemort was so going to curse him when he found out…

Harry found Stark throwing Stane away with a blast from his arch and then grabbed a car that Stane had had in his arms. Harry approached quickly and with a flick of his wand the car was on the ground behind Stark, driving away. Stark looked at Harry and then towards Stane.

"Like the outfit. It suits you, I suppose…" The man's voice taunted and Harry looked down at the robe, blushing at what that would look like to a muggle, Harry looked at Stark opening his mouth to explain himself that it wasn't a dress when the man beat him to it. "I hope your ' _hocus pocus'_  can help us right now, Potter."

Harry couldn't help but smile at knowing that the man knew already and that he wasn't breaking any Statutes of Secrecy by using magic in front of him.

"How is your heart?" Harry asked back and then they were both attacked by Stane.

"I'm fine." The man groaned as soon as he managed and then, as a biker passed, Stane grabbed the motorbike. "Can you keep the people of the fucking road?"

Harry nodded and ran away to raise wards that would keep the muggles from approaching. Harry knew that by using an Auror robe he was telling any wizard that was passing by to keep out of it, but he only hoped that he wouldn't be called in by the American Aurors for using a British Auror robe in America when he wasn't even an Auror anymore. When Harry looked towards the two his eyes grew wide at seeing them on the other side of the road next to a bus with Stane smashing Stark as if he was an ant. Well if you counted the size of the suits Stark kinda was an ant.

"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" Stane mechanical voice said amused when Stark had to fly to save himself. "I've made some upgrades of my own!"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw the man start to fly as well. Damn that complicated the things a bit. Stark turned around and flew out into the sky. Harry frowned trying to understand what the man was trying to archive. Harry grabbed his broom and, after making sure no one was hurt, he put a notice-me-not charm on himself, flew into the sky after them and, after a while, placed an air bubble over his mouth so he could breathe that high in the sky.

– **UNF–**

"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back."

James heard as he, his Sister - who was holding James' hand -, Rhodes and his Brother – who was in Rhodes' arms - entered a room filled with agents working on computers.

"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!" one of the black officers immediately instructed but Rhodes approached and stopped the sitting man from making the call.

"Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise." He said and the agent with the phone nodded, probably wondering what was with the child in the colonel's arms and the children surrounding him.

James looked towards his Brother in the Colonel's arms and saw more blood starting to appear as his body suddenly moved on impulse and the boy whimpered. James hoped that his Dad knew what he was doing, because Albus needed it. James looked at Rhodes as the man picked his phone and accepted a call.

"Calm down, Pepper. I'm at the Air Force Base in California. Yes the kids are with me. Albus…? He's… bleeding?" The man answered surprised and the men around at hearing it approached at once, pulled them into the medical room of the base and muggle doctors started to treat his brother.

James took the phone from the colonel.

"Miss Potts?" he asked.

"James. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are you? Are you closer to the agency or to my house?"

The Colonel looked at James confused.

"I'm closer to your house."

"Teddy's with you, right?" there was a hum and then he heard the sound of the phone being passed. "Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to go home right away and tell Great Uncle where I am. Albus is in a big… epileptic attack." James said, looking towards the muggles while remembering at the last moment that he couldn't say the truth. "The doctors are about to give him drugs to knock him out!" James was sure he had shrieked the last part, but he would never admit that.

"Don't let them." Teddy ordered before he hung up the phone.

James looked towards his Brother and was about to obey Teddy's orders when he saw the Colonel stopping the doctors from giving the medication. The man didn't ask what was going on, he just looked at James and waited. And not much later Voldemort entered the room followed by Agent Barton. Voldemort nodded at James in recognition and approached Albus, forcing the doctors away from James' baby brother. As much as James was angry with the man for reporting his Mother… he was the only one who could help his Brother right now.

– **UNF–**

Harry started to freeze because of the cold and had to stop climbing as the other two continued. He saw Stane closing in on Stark until he finally grabbed the smaller suit.

"You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" Harry heard Stane's mechanical voice project.

Harry pointed his wand and was ready to fire when Stark answered.

"How did you solve the icing problem?"

Harry's eyes grew wide, finally catching on, on what Stark was doing, as he noted that Stane's suit was frozen.

"Icing problem?" the man asked before his suit stopped working.

"Might want to look into it." Stark said smartly and punched the top of Stane's mechanical head before Stane started to fall.

Harry watched as Stane fell and, when he looked towards Stark, he noticed his arch reactor starting to lose power making the man lose control of the flight. Harry flew to him at once and picked him mid-flying.

"Potter?"

"Yep. Nice one with the ice." Harry answered, stuttering from the cold, and flew him to the top of Stark Industries. "I'm gonna do something stupid. It might help you, it might kill you faster."

"Whatever you say… just can you become visible? Do you know how odd it is to hug something that you can't see?"

Harry rolled his eyes and landed on the roof of the big arch reactor building. Harry turned to Stark, undoing the notice-me-not charm and placing a warming charm on himself.

"I'm gonna do some _'hocus pocus'_." Harry said, putting his hand over the arch reactor. The man looked down and then at Harry, moving his head as he did so. "You made this arch with me present so, supposedly, it is used to my magic. Hopefully it will work and give you a boost of energy."

"Or it will kill me faster."

"Magic doesn't exactly like technology…" Harry answered with a shrug and gave the arch in the man's chest a boost of magic before the man had time to refuse.

Then Stane appeared and Stark immediately attacked him. The two started to fight. Harry walked back at once, biting at his bottom lip as he wondered how to help, his magic was a little low because of the boost of magic he had just given Stark. Fortunately the magic boost had worked or it would have killed both of them as Harry was too low on magic to be able to fight Stane right now and Stark would die without the arch.

"Flares!" Harry heard Stark scream and flares were fired from the man's leg, forcing Stane to release him. Stark approached Harry at once and pulled him behind a wall to hide.

"Very clever, Tony."

"Potter." Stark barely mumbled as Stane looked for them. Harry looked at Stark, noticing he had opened his face helmet, with a raised eyebrow. "That boost of power?"

Harry nodded confused.

"You said technology doesn't like it?" the man continued mumbling.

"Albus destroyed my electric power system on the day you got caught by the Ten Rings because he had an  _'epileptic'_  attack." Harry answered wondering what the man's point was.

"I want you to use it on Obadiah."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he peeked over Stark's body at Stane's suit, before looking at Stark.

"I need to be facing him and I need time to collect enough power. I used too much on you."

Stark nodded.

"I'll get it for you then." The man answered softly. "Just don't freak out again like that time your  _pests_  saved all of us." The man added before closing the helmet.

Harry rolled his eyes. And then, suddenly, Stark jumped onto Stane's back.

"This looks important." Stark shouted before tucking something from the other suit's neck and Harry saw the mechanical eyes turn black

Harry traded a look with Stark and faced Stane taking a deep breath he raised his wand to the man, and pointed towards the arch reactor. And then Stane opened the suit chest in order to be able to see. Harry looked back at Stark whom had just been thrown over Harry's head and then he looked towards Stane, concentrating his magic for a second overtaxing of his magical core.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing… but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit! And don't worry sorcerer. As soon as I get rid of Tony I'll catch you and start to study you. Find out how to turn your power into technology."

Harry glared at the man as he threw Stark's destroyed mechanical head to where Stark was.

"Potter!" Stark called trying to hurry him up.

Harry closed his eyes and shot a burst of magic towards Stane, destroying the arch reactor in Stane's mechanical suit. And then, when he heard the man talking about using Harry's children as well for his experiences, Harry's control over his magic disappeared and, before he knew it, he was being hugged by a mechanical body. As his magic was about to attack the mechanical body, a voice said against his head;

"Calm down Potter. It's over. We won!"

Harry looked at Stark who was hugging him from behind and then towards Stane, his body having disappeared and inside his suit, where the man prior had been, was a large amount of blood and something Harry suspected of being liquefied meat. Stark followed Harry's eyes to the man as Harry looked away, disgusted with what his magic had done to the man in its anger.

"Remind me never to mess with your kids." The man joked making Harry laugh. "And what is this with the dress?"

"It's a robe." Harry argued as Stark started to pull the broken suit of, Harry helped him. "That's what most of my kind wear. Robes. I must be one of the select few of my kind that can mingle with your kind and use your clothes without arguing about the lack of air between my legs."

Harry watched amused as Stark's eyes widened at the implication. And then the man looked down at Harry's legs.

"I'm not naked underneath it, you pervert!"

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> My beta pointed out something and I decided to explain here, when Harry returned to NY Voldemort was there as a normal human being to pick Harry up, and before Harry left to go _'save'_ Tony Voldemort asked for a potion that would call his _'dead'_ horcruxes back. So, just in case, Voldemort has a totally human face now, except for red eyes that he can easily glamour if he wants to. Besides when Harry returned Voldemort commented to Harry that with the new face it wasn't like it would be easy for the agents to find him now.
> 
> And about Agent Barton entering the Air Force Base with Voldemort without problems. Even if Hawkeye uses bow and arrow he still is an agent, I'm sure he can use a badge to show the officers.
> 
> And the fact that James didn't act like a Gryffindor and attacked Stane at the begin of the chapter. Easy he spent two hours a day with Voldemort almost every day for the last year. If Voldemort didn't manage to teach him not to act on impulse but think things through then he wouldn't be Voldemort.
> 
> Next: the end of the first Iron Man movie…
> 
> ~Isys


	14. Chapter XIII –He's Good In What He Does–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the first Iron Man movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,820
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XIII**

**–** **He's Good In What He Does** **–**

25 May, 2008

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff…" Harry heard Colonel Rhodes say during the press conference which was beingdisplayed on the television which he could see from the waiting room where he was waiting as Pepper prepared Tony for the conference.

Apparently Harry's magic boost had not just destroyed Stane's arch reactor (and killed the man, by… _'melting'_ his body for lack of a better word) but it had also destroyed the huge arch reactor that ran the fabric. When Harry had found out he had wanted to pay Stark back, but he had merely laughed it off.

" _'Iron Man.'_ That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway." Harry heard Stark's comment as he read the newspaper and as Pepper healed his nose.

Coulson approached and handed Stark some cards.

"Here's your alibi."

"Okay." Stark said looking at it with disdain.

"You were on your yacht."

Harry heard James mumble something along the lines of 'He has a yacht?' to his Siblings.

"Yeah." Stark said dropping the newspaper, not really seeming convinced with his alibi.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Black and me alone on the island." The man said before Pepper pulled the lint that was above his eye painfully.

Stark looked at Pepper amused as she shot him a glare.

"That's what happened." Coulson stated.

"All right."

"Just read it, word for word."

"There's nothing about Stane here." Stark commented, as Pepper started to put makeup on his wound to hide it.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety records."

Harry snorted.

"And what about Black?"

"He was never there. He was at his Uncle's at the moment, while the kids were being babysitted by Colonel Rhodes who owned Evans a favour."

"What about the magician that was there with me?"

"Already handled, he never existed."

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my… I mean, is that… That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Stark started to whine.

Harry sighed. He didn't like this idea of hiding 'Iron Man' but it was what the agency was doing and there was nothing he could do. He was forbidden from talking to Stark until after the conference press, so he wouldn't give the man ' _ideas'_. Honestly what was Fury thinking? Harry wasn't even his Agent! Although the American Aurors had been on Fury's side and they had both persuaded Harry to obey or they would take the fact that he used the British Auror name without being one to court and the Chosen One name wouldn't save him then. If it weren't for Harry being afraid of losing the kids' parental authority he would love to see them try to take him to court.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you." the man said as Pepper finally finished. Stark exchanged a brief look with Harry before looking at the cards again. "You've got 90 seconds."

"Agent Coulson? I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help." Harry heard Pepper say, as he approached the man while Stark read the cards.

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." The man said back.

"From the Strategic Homeland…" Harry grinned as Pepper started to repeat the mouth full.

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Harry pouted when Phil ended his fun, it would've been fun try to watch Pepper try to say the whole name without failing.

"Right."

Harry looked towards Stark to see the man sending him an amused look. It was the max that the two had traded since Harry had heard the reprimand, the brief looks that the two shared not counting. Pepper turned to Stark, picking up his jacket as Phil approached Harry.

"Let's get this show on the road." The woman exclaimed.

"You know, it's actually not that bad." The man said approaching her to put on the jacket. "Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"You're not Iron Man."

"Am so." Stark said with his mouth full of paper cards _._

"You're not." Pepper said, Stark turned to her as she arranged the jacket and he took the cards from his mouth.

"All right, suit yourself. You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me." the man said and Harry rolled his eyes and left the room after Phil and the kids.

Honestly, did he really think this man could change? All the man cared for was sex!

Harry entered the lobby where the press conference was being held, the kids ran to the corner where Yinsen was and Phil stayed by Harry's side, most likely babysitting him. Harry looked towards the stage where Rhodes was talking.

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

Harry watched as Stark entered the stage.

"I have a feeling what I'm going to hear when I arrive at the office today." Phil mumbled and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." The man said making the room laugh. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…" Stark started and Harry sighed, there we go, the man was faking that this never happened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you…" Harry looked at the journalist in confusion, hadn't they said that no one was allowed to ask questions?

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

Harry's eyes grew wide in amusement and he heard Phil groan at his side.

"I never said you were a superhero." The blond female journalist interrupted.

Stark seemed taken by surprise.

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and… fantastic." Harry had to contain his laughter behind a hand. Wasn't the man supposed to read some cards? "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely publicly." Harry was having trouble keeping his smile of his face, biting the inside of his cheek not to laugh as Phil groaned about cards.

Harry saw Rhodes approach Stark and mumble something in his ear, probably about sticking to the cards and Stark reacted by raising the cards and looking at them as he spoke.

"The truth is…" Stark took a good look at the cards before looking up and his eyes found Harry's, whom had just confirmed to himself that the man was going to state every lie that Phil wanted him to state. "I am Iron Man."

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise as the journalist stood talking loudly to be heard and pictures being taken as Phil groaned, Stark winning a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

**–UNF–**

Tony looked at Potter as he saw confirmation in the man's face. As if the man had admitted defeat. He barely knew the man, but since the man's wife's death the only thing he had seen bring Potter's spirit up was this Iron Man thing and Tony could already see the man going down.

"I am Iron Man."

Tony smirked when he saw the light in the man's eyes return. If asked about it, Tony would just tell that he was looking after his heir; Albus. Potter was his Father after all.

**–UNF–**

Harry lowered his head trying to contain his glee as Phil groaned at his side.

"Did you speak with him?"

"No. I have not." Harry answered, looking at the man with a smirk.

Phil took a good look at Harry before starting to walk away.

"I don't know what the man is doing but whatever keeps you happy makes the Dark Lord less chilly so please keep doing it." the man commented before leaving the room.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Phil was right of course, there was something about Stark that kept him in place. That kept him grounded even after he had lost everything. Even after… after he had divided his soul.

"Are you allowed to talk to me now?" Harry opened one eye to look at Stark and noticed that the press had left. Harry closed his eyes again and nodded, wondering how long he had stayed in that position if he didn't remember hearing them leave. "Good. Are you going to explain to me now about the whole _hocus pocus_ to me now?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. Harry opened his eyes to see Stark pout.

"Why not?" the man whined.

"You'll have to earn it." Harry answered back.

Stark raised a cocky eyebrow but didn't argue. Harry took one of his necklaces out and looked the ring on it before handing the man the necklace. Stark looked at it and then towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"For good luck. Just don't lose it. Keep it save it as if my life depends on it." Harry explained before walking away. He had a school to choose.

**–UNF–**

Tony looked towards the ring and then towards Potter as he walked away. As if his life depended on it? had the man put a part of his life in this? was that even possible?

Tony looked down at the ring and put the necklace around his neck and under his shirt. There was only one man who could answer his questions. Tony smirked and headed home; he had a mainframe to hack… As he got outside Tony grabbed some papers, which he had printed as they waited for the press conference, and gave them to Pepper - the woman looked at them and looked them over, her eyes growing wide - before entering his car and driving to the airplane.

**–UNF–**

Harry arrived home with the kids and joined the Agent at the café, before he looked the papers he had been given from the schools over in order to choose which one was better. Harry looked sideways towards the Agent and knew that he had to hire an employee to work for him, someone he could trust, someone…

"Hi." Harry looked up into Pepper's smiling face and raised an eyebrow. The woman showed him some papers and Harry looked at them warily. Last time the woman had come with papers for him he had ended up in a penguin suit. "Trust me, you want to see this."

Harry sighed and grabbed the file and opened it before he started to thumb through the pages.

It was about Malibu's High School. Great school. Good grades. Complete families study in there. Special classes. Special classes which were taken by families for generations.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he started to get started to realize what it was. Harry flipped to the next page only to see an official file about renting a room in Starks' house. Harry looked at Pepper who handed him a pen with a smile.

"It's a public school and he still keeps up with his special schooling. And Tony wants the payment to be made in the usual take out I usually take for him. You cook for Tony and he lets Teddy stay and if the boy needs a tutor we'll find one. I believe that even if you fed us every single hour a month it will still be cheaper than the other schools."

Harry looked down at the papers.

"How did he…?"

"I told you. He's good in what he does."

Harry grinned at Pepper and called Teddy showing him the papers. The boy looked them over and then looked at Harry with a pleading look.

"Can I?"

"As long as you don't bother Mr. Stark."

Teddy nodded eagerly, Harry took the files and the pen and started to fill them in.

"Pepper." The woman hummed as she sat by the counter as Teddy ran off to tell his siblings. "Can you locate me one person? I heard she was married but I'm not sure and if she did marry I don't really know her new name."

"Just tell me the name. I'll see what I can do."

"Luna Lovegood. As in love plus good."

Pepper nodded as she wrote it on her ipad.

"And this is?"

"Lilu's Godmother. We went to school together and she was a year under mine. When I found out about the betrayal she was out of town and between Ginny having Lilu and my divorce from Ginny and me taking the kids' parental authority and coming to the states I lost contact with her. She's one of the few people I can stand from then… I just would like to hear her voice again."

"So… '81 right?"

Harry shrugged.

"I guess… she was in the year under mine but I'm not really good with memorizing birthdates."

"If I can't find her, I'll put Jarvis on it." Harry nodded thankfully. "So if you two are friends now, why do you keep calling each other by the surname?"

Harry blushed and shrugged. He went to work in the café as Pepper worked on her ipad.

"Evans." She called after a while. Harry looked at her from the coffee he was making. "Middle name?"

Harry turned to Teddy, whom was seated at a table with the others three.

"Ted!" the boy looked up at him. "What's your Sister's Godmother's middle name?"

The boy frowned in thought.

"No idea. Last time I heard from my Godmother she said that Luna had joined someone with a name like… Rudolph Salamander I think?"

"You think or you know?" Harry asked after he handed the coffee to the costumer.

"Rolf Scamander." James amended. Harry raised an eyebrow at his son. "Mom was the one who said it. And she has twins. Two boys. They are Lilu's age according to Mom. She also said that that was why Luna was away during… during the whole fight." The boy finished lamely and Harry nodded thankfully.

Harry turned to Pepper with a questioning look but the woman was already on the ipad searching for it.

**–UNF–**

Harry had just laid the kids on bed when his cellphone rang, Harry went to pick it up when he saw Stark's name on it.

"Yes?"

"Can't you get new pick up lines?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Perfect, but it's easier. I can't answer with my name in case it is someone who knows me by my other name." Harry retorted with a glare. "And I can't answer with good morning in case whoever ison the other side is halfway around the globe and it's actually good afternoon. And…"

"Kay. Makes sense." The man conceded, interrupting Harry's rant. "Do you know a guy named Fury from the agency where your Uncle lives?"

"It's the Director. He was the one who contacted the American magical police to forbid me from giving you ideas about admitting it was you. Why?"

"He just entered my house uninvited and put a virus in Jarvis."

"That sounds like him." Harry said amused. "What are you doing?"

"At the moment I'm taking care of the shit the man did to my AI."

There was a while as Harry heard the man work which Harry used to prepare tea and then he heard a shriek.

"What is it?" Harry asked, hoping it was not something serious.

"Your pest just tried to kill me!"

Harry's eyes grew wide and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Pass her the phone."

Stark started to grumble about damn reptiles and about how he was going to buy Harry a normal one as he put the call on speaker. Harry started to hear the snake hiss hungrily and couldn't help the laugh.

"She's only hungry, Stark. Go to the kitchen and grab a rabbit from the freezer. You better grab two, one for each one."

"You want me to feed it?" Stark asked sceptical.

"Do you want to be their dinner?"

"Good point." There was movement and after a while Harry heard Stark insult the snakes as he fed them. "When are you going to pick them up?"

"Why should I? You seem like you're having quality time together." Harry argued sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and with his tea in hand, amused.

"Potter!"

"Kay, kay. Calm your hippogriffs. I'll go there tomorrow or you can send them with Pepper the next time she goes to visit you for work."

"It's not funny. That thing is huge. Why did your boss didn't just take it with him?"

"First he is not my boss as I'm not an Agent. And second I heard that he doesn't exactly like snakes."

"You said yesterday that Albus destroyed all your electric power system the other month?"

"Only in my flat. The café downstairs is well."

"How do you live then?"

"We have candles and… how do you think others people like me live if they don't use technology?"

"Ever?"

"Ever." Harry answered amused at the outraged tone.

"No wonder you were surprised that your wife was calling you." the man argued and Harry heard him screech happily suddenly. "There Jarvis is back on."

"Good to know. Are you still going to bother me with your presence?"

"It's not like you have a television to keep yourself occupied with and reading a book with candle lights is not the best idea… no wonder you need glasses."

Harry snickered.

"You're just bored and want to annoy me to have something to do."

"That too. When do you and the kids come back here?"

"Why?"

"Well I promised Albus to take all of you to Disneyland, didn't I?"

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"I…"

"It's only an hour from my house. Actually if I met you at the airport in LA it's only 40 minutes…" the man added the last part in an afterthought.

"You're serious?"

"No… that's your son."

Harry laughed, ran a hand though his hair and looked towards the portrait who was looking back with a questioning look.

"Fine. Let me see… can we wait for June?"

"Something special with June?"

"Lilu's birthday is at the beginning of June and so I could celebrate her birthday by going to the park and at the same time compensate Teddy for missing his own birthday."

"See you in a week then. I have to call Pepper to make sure nothings get's appointed at that time…"

"I have to prepare things first. And talk to the kids. And get someone to watch over the café. Bloody hell, I need an employee." Harry groaned.

"Don't you already have one?"

"Nope. SHIELD put an Agent in charge of my café while I went to rescue you… but I can't keep him forever."

Stark hummed from his side of the phone and Harry waited for a while, sipping on his tea and then…

"I'm gonna hack your Agents."

Harry snickered.

"What did Fury do?"

"He messed with Jarvis' voice. Do you have any idea how much work it will give me to put it back up again?"

"No. Because I'm not a genius but if you want I can wake Yinsen up and he'll go visit you. He'll be more than happy to help. Trust me he's been playing babysitter, he must be wishing for something that will save him from the kids."

"What about you? or what are you going to do now?"

"Well… I returned to my café today. I'm returning to what I like, I guess."

"Visited your Uncle already?"

Harry groaned.

"Been avoiding him, actually. He reported Ginny so she was kicked out of the country and doesn't stop Mothering me. I'm 27, by Merlin's pants." Harry heard Stark chuckle from the other side. "It's not funny! All the man cares is taking over the world and taking control over me and what I do." Stark hummed. "You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

"Wha… no. I heard you. Your Uncle is being a Mother hen to you."

Harry sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking SHIELD's mainframe." Harry rolled his eyes, not quite believing the man was actually going to do it. "Tell me you didn't just do that."

"Do what?" Harry asked confused, sipping from his tea.

"Roll your eyes at me."

"What? I did not!" Harry asked outraged.

"Okay. You just rolled your eyes on me."

"How would you know anyway?" Harry asked sceptical.

"Easy, pretty eyes. You do this little hum with your mouth when you roll your eyes."

"Are you spying on me now?"

"Nope. I'm just observant. But don't worry the moment I install you a whole new electrical system in your house and café I'll be able to put Jarvis in to check on you every time."

Harry groaned.

"That's it. You are in no way coming close to my house ever!"

"Why not?" Stark wondered as if confused.

"Why? You just threatened to install Jarvis in my house to spy on me!"

"To make sure you and the kids aren't attacked behind my back. Hello! I'm Iron Man! There are going to be attacks daily from now on. And your kid called you the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One. I have no idea how you got those titles but you said yourself that you want to escape from your past, but after your ex we can be sure that they can find you. And next time it can be someone who wants to attack you."

"You're starting to sound like Voldemort." Harry groaned.

"How many names does your Uncle have anyway?"

"I don't know… why?"

"Every time you speak of him you call him by a different name."

Harry shrugged.

"Oh well…"

"You just shrugged on me, didn't you?"

Harry growled.

"That's it. Where are the cams?" Harry looked up and around to make sure he wasn't being watched over.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the beginning of the second Iron Man movie. And Tony and Voldemort have a chitchat…
> 
> ~Isys


	15. Chapter XIV –Tony Meets Tom–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the second Iron Man movie. And Tony and Voldemort have a chitchat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,841
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XIV**

**–Tony Meets Tom–**

Night, 26 May, 2008

"You just shrugged, didn't you?"

Harry growled.

"That's it. Where are the cams?" Harry looked up and around to make sure he wasn't being watched over.

Stark laughed at that. Harry heard a sound of someone walking and then Albus appeared by the door.

"Dad?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I just had another vision."

"Stark I'm gonna have to call you back."

"What is it?"

"Albus just woke because of an _'epileptic attack'_. I'll call you later, if you don't fall asleep before I get the chance." Harry hurried to say and turned off the phone, pulling his legs down and offered his hand to his son who approached and took it. Harry pulled Albus onto his lap and hugged him. "Tell me all about it."

"A man… he was sick. I think he had a cold." Harry looked towards the portrait and in a sec his picture had been changed into Voldemort himself. "He was watching the news. Tony was on the screen saying that he was Iron Man." Harry nodded, smiling encouragingly. "There was someone on the TV translating what Tony was saying, he could be heard over Tony's own words."

"So it isn't an English country." Voldemort mused from the portrait.

"Then he started to call for an Ivan, a man who was in the corridor. Ivan gave the old man a pill… a muggle one. They said something but I can't replay it…"

"Don't worry, just tell what you remember." Harry assured him.

"There was a bird. A white bird. It was an… some kind of parrot?" Harry nodded. "The house was in ruins. There were holes in the wall and the house was cold. I could see their breath coming from their mouth."

Harry looked at Voldemort at once.

"We're in the middle of summer. There won't be much places cold in this time of the year." The man mused. "Unless of course it is in the future."

"The house was full of tears. And… after Ivan gave the old man the pill with some kind of alcoholic drink, the old man died."

"What did they look like?"

"Ivan had black hair and he had a white beard but not too much, just a little around the mouth and at the corner of the chin. White skin but a little scalded? And he had gloves on… I remember because they were the kind that has no fingers on and he had tattoos on his fingers." The boy said. "I… I didn't see the old man as I was the old man." he added.

Harry looked at Voldemort to see him looking behind himself before looking at them again.

"Anything else? You have had no vision until now that wasn't Stark related."

"I saw Ivan grabbing some blue prints… but I couldn't read them."

"Harry, show him what Stark's letters look like." Harry nodded and summoned a piece of paper before writing it down and showing it to his son.

"They were there at the bottom of the blue print."

"I want you to draw this blue print tomorrow morning. When you finish I want you to come to me at once. Do you understand?" Albus nodded at Voldemort's imperative tone. "Good. Now go to bed. Clear your mind while you're laying down so no nightmare or vision will come to you. Can you do that?"

Albus nodded, stood and started to walk away but stopped by the door, looking back.

"I saw him building something in an old lab. Just like I saw Tony and Uncle Ho do in Afghanistan."

Harry nodded and the boy left.

"I want him to meditate every day before bedtime to control his visions."

Harry looked at Voldemort and then nodded.

"Fine. I'll put him with Teddy every day from now on."

Harry saw Voldemort open his mouth to say something but then the man thought better of it and left. Harry looked towards his phone and sighed before calling Stark and picking up his tea and going to his room.

"Potter."

"Do you know someone called Ivan?"

"Not that I know of… any last name?"

"No. And Albus couldn't understand what they said either…"

"You're not going to explain yourself, are you?"

"Not today. Merlin, I need a drink." Harry looked around for where he had hidden his stash of drinks. "Now where did I…? There." Harry opened the closet's door and took a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He opened it with his teeth before drinking a good gulp. "Damn, I missed having a good drink."

"What is wrong with my drinks?" Stark asked as if hurt by an insult.

"Don't get me wrong but muggle beverages are nothing compared to wizard beverages." Harry knew that Stark was sceptical at that. Either at the names or the insult Harry wasn't sure. "At 13 we start to drink a beverage called Butterbeer which literally is an alcohol drink but sweet. And at 17 you become of age and start to be able to drink Fire Whiskey… and believe me I drank every beverage possible in the Muggle World… there is nothing as powerful as this shit."

"I will have to try it then."

**–UNF–**

After hacking into the mainframe - which was child play - Tony looked for Riddle's cell, it wasn't under Riddle or Tom or even Voldemort.

"Maybe you should try Dark Lord, sir." Jarvis said in a screeched voice.

Tony frowned but tried and there it was. Who called himself Dark Lord? Tony entered the cams around the cell, making sure it was secure. He only had one man outside his cell in the corridor and he was in a glass cell. There was one bed, one empty portrait, one desk and one closet filled with books. The man was on a chair by the desk reading a book about cold countries when he suddenly stopped and looked directly towards the cam. There was a moment of silence as he did so and then he looked towards the guard and the man fell to the floor asleep. At once Tony hacked into the cell glasses making a screen appear which was facing the man.

"I wondered when you would contact me." the man said smoothly.

"I was busy." Tony answered back, the man seemed like he was testing him.

"You want something from me. What is it?" Riddle asked, his red eyes glaring into Tony's brown ones on the screen.

Tony frowned internally, red eyes? Weren't they dark grey?

"I have two things you'll like to know. Or maybe not depending on the point of view. And I want answers in return."

Riddle looked back amused. Tony faced the man as if he was in a meeting with the board, this man even made him remember those damn strict men.

"What do you want?"

"First. Why do you hate Mrs. Ginny so much?"

"She's not worthy of my Harry. Besides she is exactly like his Mother. And she Mothers him. He always did what she wanted for her, never for himself. Now it's your time."

"She's dead."

Riddle smirked evilly, the smirk made a shiver run down Tony's back.

"How?"

"Cancer. They tried to cure her, but they couldn't."

Riddle nodded happily.

"Next question."

"Do you have anything to do with Potter breaking up with her?"

"How could I? I was locked here the whole time. You can ask the Agents, they'll back me up." Tony frowned; the man had had a hand in Potter's break up. It was written on the man's face. "Besides I would have had to mess with her mind to do so. After all… they broke up because she started sleeping around."

"Like his friends."

Riddle smirked.

"That's another question."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man's evasion.

"Potter was abused by his family." Riddle's eyes grew wide and then his face grew cold. "I have their actual address. So either you answer or I won't give it to you." He said frostily and harshly, knowing that if the man really was as protective as he said he was, he would do anything for the address.

Riddle nodded coldly.

"Potter's friends turned against him when they were his best friends ever. Why?"

"Because I manipulated them. Harry is mine and the only way he would leave England was by losing those fools he called friends. Well I didn't manipulate them per say as I was locked here. But I found a way. As you see I never leave my Harry alone. I'm always with him. At all time. That's why he chose this city to come live in, because I compelled him into doing so."

"Are you manipulating me or Pepper?"

"No. But if you dare to do something to my Harry, no place in this world or the next will be able to hide you."

"Well… that settles it." Tony thought for a moment. "Just one more question before I tell you the address." Tony was sure that if looks could kill he would be long dead. "Don't give me that look, you asked a question yourself and I answered, so it's my right for one more question." The man made a sign with his arm for Tony to move on. "Potter gave me a necklace supposedly as a good luck charm and said that I had to protect it as if his life depended on it. Not mine, his. Was that just a misspelled word or is something more?"

"He made one and gave it to you?" Riddle screeched. "Next time I see that damn boy he is so going to hear it. Does he even know the dangers of creating one without anyone present? He could have killed himself!"

"I suppose he almost did. I saw the recordings from my cams where he put some kind of light out of his body in this little fellow."

"How does it feel?"

Tony frowned and grabbed the ring around his necklace which he had put under his shirt so no one would see it and think of an ulterior motive… as it was a RING for Christ sake, and not any ring but a Wedding Ring!

"Normal?"

"That's not what I asked, muggle. Do you feel compelled? Do you feel attracted? Does it feel warm at the touch? Does it feel cold?"

"Warm I guess. And I feel like I'm being embraced?"

"Then try not to piss Harry off." Tony raised a questioning look. "It will turn against you if you do."

Tony looked down at the ring and hid it inside his shirt again, not showing the man what the necklace really was or Riddle would probably think it had other motives for Potter to give Tony the necklace besides being a good luck charm.

"Does Potter know that?"

"Probably not or he wouldn't have given it to you. The address?"

"Oh right…" Tony opened the file and quickly read the man the address to where the Dursleys had been shipped off to after Potter had left the house, before turning the cams off.

**–UNF–**

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and apparated away. He had one last thing to settle in the UK.

**–UNF–**

27 May, 2008

Harry woke up early in the morning due to Phil entering his room. Harry looked at him barely registering that he had an Agent storming into his bedroom with him only in his underwear and a hangover on top. That's what he got for staying up late, talking nonsense with Stark as he drank Fire Whiskey.

"Phil?" Harry mumbled as he opened a drawer from his bedside table, took a hangover potion and drank it.

The man grabbed Harry's clothes from the floor and threw them at him, Harry stood and dressed, with a questioning look.

"Am I still in need of babysitting?" he finally asked when his mind finally managed to let it out.

"I've been calling you for over an hour." Harry looked towards his cellphone on the other side of the room where he had thrown it in his haste to turn off the 'alarm clock' and blushed. "The Dark Lord disappeared." That woke Harry up and he turned to Phil at once, wide eyed. "I've been trying to find him and I hoped he was with you so when you didn't answer I just thought he had destroyed your cellphone with his magic… I was wrong apparently."

"He… left?"

The man nodded and the two left the bedroom, Harry moved towards the kitchen to drink water. The kids approached tiredly and Harry looked towards the clock to see that it was 6am, way too early.

"I need your phone, Phil."

The man grabbed it and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at Albus who approached and dialled Stark's number from memory not even questioning what was going on. Not for the first time Harry thought that he had to take the boy to do an IQ test.

"To…" Stark started.

"Fuck!"

"Nice new pick up line… I know I said for you to change but…" Stark taunted surprised and amused.

"Tell me you managed to fix Jarvis!" Harry interrupted, as they didn't have time for chitchats.

"And obviously I did, what do you think I am?" the man sounded disgusted at Harry's lack of trust.

Harry looked at Yinsen thankfully as the man put a cup of tea before him after serving the kids.

"Can Jarvis locate a man in real time?"

"Is the man you want to locate happening to be your Uncle?"

Harry frowned.

"Yes…?" Harry's eyes grew wide. No way… Voldemort wouldn't… "Tell me he isn't there."

"I won't then."

Harry slapped himself in the forehead.

"Fuck. What in the name of a Dementor's kiss he's he doing there?"

"Oh, you know… Threatening me about the usual BS. If I hurt you and all that shit. Threatening my manly parts… you know; the usual."

Harry sighed more calmly, looking up towards Phil who was already talking on another phone, understanding where Voldemort was.

"My Uncle wouldn't threaten your manly parts." Harry said back, making all of them look at Harry with wide eyes.

"Really?" Stark asked surprised.

"No… he would just castrate you." Harry retorted with a smirk and he heard the man gulp.

"So, no touching that young sinful body of yours." Stark said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told you that you are in no way on my list of people to take into my bed, Stark."

Yinsen coughed as the four kids laughed, even Phil smiled amused as he spoke on the phone.

"Why not? Tony would make such a good Mommy." James whined amused.

There was a silence and then Harry heard a curse.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear your son call me a Mommy." Stark's voice hissed.

Harry chuckled.

"Well…" He started what only made Stark groan. Harry looked to Phil who was turning his own call off. "Do you think you can keep my Uncle there?"

"Yep, no problem."

"Phil just sent the Agents there and they will save your manly parts in no time." Harry snickered at hearing Stark laugh on the other side of Harry's line. "Don't call me though."

"What? Why?"

"I… Phil tried to call me… I threw the cellphone all the way to the other side of the room trying to get some silence… I think I killed it."

The kids started to laugh at that while Harry was sure Stark was gaping.

"You threw a cellphone?" the man's voice was contradicted as if the man wasn't quite sure if he should laugh or if he should cry.

Harry shrugged and turned the call off, giving Phil the phone back.

"Apparently he went to threaten Stark for becoming my friend. And probably for giving me hero disorder ideas again."

Phil pocketed the phone with an amused look.

"Better Mr. Stark than me." the man admitted.

**–UNF–**

Tony looked at Riddle as the man left the bathroom he had down in the lab, just finished with his bath and Tony's clothes on his person. The man was taller and thinner than Tony but still the clothes suited him like a glove.

"Potter just called. He said the agency is sending their Agents here to pick you up."

The man nodded and sat on a chair.

"What did you tell him?" the man asked in his British accent which Tony had taken to associate with Potter and Jarvis.

Tony looked at the man who was in one of Tony's best suits and could see why people would follow this man to do the most atrocious things possible. He himself was capable of following the man right now and only because of the looks and the perfection. Tony had been taught by his Father to be perfect, but this man… he seemed like he had been born with it. But the man also had a hint of something dangerous and not just a hint as this perfectionist had just arrived in Tony's house covered in blood.

"That you came to threaten me." Tony answered casually, before returning to his screens where he had just received a notification about the Dursleys' brutal murder… no wonder the man had appeared in his house covered in blood and who knows what else he had on him… "But people will ask questions as to why you're dressed in my clothes."

"I wanted a real bath and to placate me you decided to lend me your bathroom and your clothes. Honestly, do you have any idea what taking a bath under a cold shower feels like? And they even put guards watching over me during said shower. I usually just use spells to clean myself; easier, practical and less invasive." Riddle said casually.

Tony looked towards the man. Well the man was a killer and lived in a glass cell… what did he expect?

"I have a question… if you can enter my house from out of nowhere… you didn't destroy any of my techno like Albus did in Potter's apartment and my bathroom and James did to my glass door, did you?"

Riddle turned to Tony and then grabbed a spanner, starting to levitate it.

"How are your monitors?" Tony looked and they seemed normal. "Unlike my Harry and his children, I have my magic in complete control. You had more danger of them destroying all of this when they lived here than I do with this simple magical trick." The man explained before lowering the object.

"Good to know."

Riddle pointed towards Tony's chest.

"Severus told me what Harry did to your chest in order to compensate for its lack of power as it wasn't built to support a suit."

"He could have killed me. Yeah he warned me before giving me the power boost."

Riddle nodded and then Happy descended the stairs to the lab.

"Sir there are Agents upstairs for a… Dark Lord?"

Riddle stood.

"That would be my cue. Muggle, you should think of recreating your little AI."

"Why?"

"Because if you could create your heart machine and it accepts magic don't you think you can do the same to the rest?" the man asked, shrugging. "It would save you the trouble of having to construct it from scratch when every time one of the kids loses control of their emotions… not to mention now that my Harry gave you the necklace his emotions are going to be hard to control."

As the man started to ascend the stairs, Happy behind him, Tony remembered something.

"Hey." The man stopped and looked at him with an inquisitive look. "Take the pests with you, will you? They tried to feed on me yesterday night."

The man smirked and left.

"If I may, sir." Jarvis' female voice asked with a hint of Spanish pronunciation. "Mr. Riddle seems like a very dangerous man to become acquaintance with."

"It's not like I really have a choice Jarvis." Tony argued. "I didn't exactly invite him for tea."

Tony opened a file on Stark's cellphones. He remembered having this idea of making a cellphone which wouldn't break at falling; now he just hoped that it would also work if the cellphone would be thrown into a wall. Not to mention that he had to make sure Potter or one of the kids were there as he built the damn thing so it wouldn't just blow up because of their power.

"Hi Pepper." Tony said answering the woman's phone call on speaker as he worked on his 3d screens.

"Just spoke with Evans. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The man limited to threaten me and then steal my bathroom and one of my suits. Tell Black I'll want the suit back and in its original size."

"I can't believe that he broke out just to go threaten you on the other side of the country."

"Hey the man is a mass murderer. Did you expect the man to be smart?" Tony asked with a hint of a smile in his voice to calm the woman down. Pepper didn't need to know that the real reason Riddle stopped by his house was so people wouldn't really ask where he went. "Anyway. Do I have anything in early June?"

"Yes. Of course you do. Honestly Tony you've been away for months, what did you expect?"

"Can you open one day for me?"

Tony was sure he had got Pepper attention at that.

"What day?"

"Not sure. Black didn't exactly tell me the day his baby girl was born on, but it's in early June so… and we did agree that I would take him and the kids to the Disneyland then."

"Lilu's birthday is the 2nd." The woman said and Tony was sure she was already looking it over. "It's free. But don't try to run from the rest of the days. You have a lot to do, now with…" the woman choked not quite believing what she was about to say.

"Now that I don't have Obadiah to save my ass." Tony ended for her, knowing it to be true.

"Yes." The woman said sadly. "Do you want me to buy something for her, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, and for the punk boy as well, Miss Potts. Black missed the boy's birthday because of me after all. And do buy Black a cheap cellphone."

"A cheap one?"

"Yes… I'm going to construct him one that his ' _hocus pocus_ ' doesn't destroy if he gets angry… or in case he throws it against the wall… again. Honestly, who throws a cellphone towards the wall?" Tony heard Pepper snicker on the other side, undoubtedly because of his outraged tone. "Nevertheless, do you happen to know how long I have to wait for the man's birthday?"

"It's at the end of July… I'll open a few spaces for you to be able to work on it. Now I want you to fly here right away. And don't force me to call Rhodey to pull you out of the house."

Tony smirked, turned off the call and, for the first time listening what Pepper said, went to warn Happy that they were going.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Some people were arguing about Tony last chapter, how he wasn't in character and all that. First I only know him from the movies, second this is Fanfiction people are always turn a little oc as much as you try not to. So I'm sorry if my fic isn't perfect, but hell all I know about the man is from four movies (Iron Man and Avengers) and from fanfics(where in some of them he becomes really oc). Hell even Harry is a little oc and I've seen all 8 movies and read all 7books!
> 
> If you don't like a little oc!Tony I would advise you to turn around and leave as there will be more oc!Tony (because he is fucking dying) coming
> 
> Next: Jump in time and Captain America…
> 
> **~Isys**


	16. Chapter XV  –Frozen, But Alive–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jump in time and Captain America…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** none
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture, homophobia
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,207
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time
> 
> * * *

**Chapter XV**

**–Frozen, But Alive–**

2 June, 2008

Harry smiled as the kids ran from one place to the next, arguing with each other about what they wanted to do next. Stark walked at Harry’s side with sunglasses shading his eyes and with some jeans and shirt on his body. Harry found it funny that the man was trying to look like a _‘normal’_ person but he only managed to call attention because of all his attempts. Harry supposed he could tell the man to act normal considering he had placed a notice-me-not charm on him… but it was too hilarious to see the man’s attempts to look ‘ _normal’_.

“Thank you, Stark.” Harry mumbled to the man who nodded back. “Who would have thought Tony Stark had a sweet heart?”

Stark grinned at Harry.

“I can always take you to a whorehouse next time.” The man said. “I’m sure you will find someone to your interest there.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Are you ever going to think about anything that doesn’t involve having your panties below the knees?”

“First it’s pants, not panties. Secondly… when I do it I’m naked. Thirdly… unless of course you meant the underwear and I don’t wear underpants. I wear boxers.”

Harry gave the man an exasperated look and noticed suddenly that Stark was too close for his liking.

“Honestly. Look at that!”

“Disgusting!”

“And doing that in front of the lads!”

“Don’t they have any common sense?”

Harry looked to the side to see a pair of old women sneering at him and Stark. Harry scowled before he gained a smug smile.

“James!” the boy looked up from the heated argument he was having with Albus about going to the roller coaster. “Why don’t you take your Mummy with you?” he asked pointing at Stark with a shrug.

The boy’s eyes started to shine at that and he ran to Stark, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the roller coaster. Harry watched smugly as the old ladies choked and turned deep red at what Harry had called Stark. Not that they could see who the man was per say, but it was still funny to see it. Harry didn’t need to see Stark’s eyes to know that the man was promising him payback. Harry approached Albus and Lilu, Teddy having followed the other two.

“What do you want to do now?”

**–UNF–**

October, 2008

Harry had taken Teddy personally to Stark’s house and prepared his room, just to make sure the boy would have everything. On the boy’s first day he had gone with him to the school. Stark had found it hilarious but after a glare from Harry hadn’t dared to comment. Harry called every night and after a few days Teddy started to become annoyed and had made Harry promise not to call unless it was during the weekends… so Harry had started to call Stark. The man had been amused that Harry would call him to check on his son and had even whined that Harry only called him because of the 11 years old that was living in his house.

After a month Harry finally started to calm down and wondered how Mrs Weasley had managed to do it with her six sons and one daughter. He could barely bear the idea of not going to visit his godson every two weekends. Not that Stark argued about that, actually the man even welcomed him in and pulled him to his lab to do experiments with his magic. Once, Harry had even managed to shut down Jarvis on accident because of that. Stark had been a little put out about it but had turned him on again easily enough.

Harry looked towards the phone with a pleading look. Teddy was spending the weekend at a friend’s house, James and Albus were with Voldemort (James was going to watch over his Brother and Albus was there because of the vision he had) and Lilu was shopping with Pepper (or at least that was what Pepper had said, apparently the girl’s clothes were becoming too small for her). Harry sighed again, looking up towards the café. No one new had entered and none of the customers needed his immediate help which meant that he was back to brooding. Honestly! All of his kids had left and had made him promise not to call. How could he not call?

“You know, if you keep glaring at it, it may gain Wrackspurts. They are not good for your wealth if that does happen.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide at hearing that voice and that one imaginary word and looked up to the dirty blond woman before him and couldn’t help the smile.

“Hi Luna.”

“Hello Harry. I thought you would be looking for me so I asked Hermione where you would be. Did you know you have Nargles in your kitchen?”

Harry shook his head amused.

“No, I didn’t. But I will keep an eye out for them.” Harry looked towards Luna’s side where a man, with long dark brown hair that was tied at the back of his neck, was. “You must be Rolf Scamanderthen?”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Harry shook his hand.

“Just Evans is okay.” He said before turning to Luna with a smile. “You came all the way here just because you thought I was looking for you?”

Luna’s silver eyes brightened.

“Of course I did. Besides I thought I could meet my goddaughter. Where is little Lily?”

“Lilu…” Harry started and, noticing the others’ confused looks, he explained; “As in Lily plus Luna, she is with my friend Pepper. They are apparently having a women only day.”

Luna nodded and sat down by the counter. Harry noticed the two twin boys with dirty blond hair next to her legs who sported tired looks.

“Oh, these are my sons.” Luna introduced with a smile.

“If you want they can take a nap upstairs in my flat.”

Luna looked back at her husband, then towards Harry and nodded. Harry easily showed Scamander how to open the door to the stairs _which was linked_ to his flat upstairs and what room to lay the kids in, and told him that he could sleep in there too. From the look on the man he hadn’t slept much lately.

“He looks like he needs rest.” Harry commented as soon as the man disappeared with the two boys on his arms.

Luna nodded eagerly.

“We decided to come by plane, you know? It’s such a wonderful experience… anyhow, Rolf stayed awake the whole journey with the twins as I slept. They just couldn’t fall asleep. Did you know a plane has multiple floors?”

Harry smiled amused and nodded.

“I’m more surprised that you even know what a plane is.” He answered back.

The woman shrugged.

“Rolf is a muggleborn. We vowed to ourselves that we would teach the twins both sides of the coin. That means I’m also learning.” Harry nodded approvingly. “What about the boys?”

“Well… Teddy is at a friend’s house somewhere in California. And I’m forbidden to call him.” Harry scowled at the last part and Luna smiled knowingly. “James and Albus are… with a tutor learning how to control themselves.”

Harry looked down when his phone rang and answered at once.

“Yes?”

“Do you even walk away from the phone, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Stark’s teasing tone.

“Please tell me he’s home.” Harry practically pleaded.

“Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago.” Harry sighed relieved. “What did you think could happen?”

“Trust me, Stark. If my kids have the same luck I did I’m going to have some white hair by the time I am your age.”

“I’m 10 years older than you.”

“Exactly my point.”

**–UNF–**

March, 2009

Harry woke in the middle of the night at the sound of his ringtone. He looked at the cellphone with a sneer and turned it off, before rolling onto his other side.

“You know I should feel offended by that.”

Harry looked towards his window closest to this bed to see a blur that could only be Stark. When had the man incorporated a screen into his window? Harry growled and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Go away.” Harry groaned.

“I’m not even there, Oxford.”

Harry sighed, sat up, placed his glasses on his nose and looked towards the man with a tired look.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 3 in the morning, sir.” Jarvis voice said from seemingly out of nowhere. Harry wondered what had possessed him to actually let Stark install his electricity.

Harry glared at Stark.

“What is it, Stark? It’s way too early in the morning.”

“Oh. Sorry it’s still midnight over here.” The man said in a hoarsely tone of voice.

Harry sighed.

“What is it?” he asked as he stood and looked for some fresh clothes, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed any more sleep that night.

“Nice back.” the husky voice said.

Harry frowned and looked back towards Stark to notice him tilting his head to the side and checking Harry out with a lusty look. Harry blushed and at once pulled some clothes on; why the hell did he decided to sleep only in his boxers?

“Moving on…” sadly it had become quite an usual thing for the man to call him suddenly and ask questions, although Harry was still trying to argue with the man about the at night thing.

Harry watched as Stark pouted.

“Why did you hide my view?”

“Either you move on or I find a way to put a virus in your AI again.” Harry retorted angrily. “Or I’ll just tell Voldemort that you tried to deflower me…” Harry snickered as Stark sat straighter and immediately moved on.

If the Dark Lord knew how many times his name was mentioned in the conservations with the muggle playboy he would probably freak out… or find it funny. Although, if Harry admitted to himself he had started to enjoy the not so subtle flirting, the presents - which just showed up in his morning mail from time to time - and the calls that were actually part of the package of being Tony Stark’s friend. Good thing Harry didn’t want to go any further with the man, right?

“You’re ignoring me, aren’t you?” a voice interrupted his line of thought and Harry blushed.

“I just woke what did you expect? I haven’t even drunk a cup of tea, give me some minutes to wake up, okay?” Harry snapped while reprimanding himself for spacing out in front of the other man.

**–UNF–**

October, 2009

Harry looked up from the coffee he was making towards Phil, whom had just entered his café, with a raised eyebrow. The man showed him a file and Harry turned to Luna who was already at his side, taking his place. Harry smiled at her in thanks and went to the back with Phil. Luna and Rolf had decided to stay and rented a flat close to Harry’s café. The twins had entered Lilu’s class, Rolf had gotten a job at Stark Industries, which consisted of helping Stark with the magic part of his construction and Luna had decided to join Harry at the café. Harry had tried to argue but the woman had - on the day that she had arrived - taken a look around the café, before she had looked at Harry. Aware that Harry needed a helping-hand, she had refused to leave until Harry had employed her. She has been quite scary actually and, from what Pepper had told Harry, it wasn’t like she needed the money as Tony was paying Rolf double of what he paid any other person in the building, minus Pepper and Happy of course.

Harry took the file and opened it as he sat on a table in the kitchen. Harry frowned at seeing pictures of Captain America.

“He had been found. Do you know about him?”

“Somewhat. It was a forbidden subject back at the house.” Harry admitted. “Neither James nor Albus are great fans of him, not with having met the Iron Man in person. And Stark hasn’t told me good things about him either.”

“At the start of the Second World War, a man invented a serum.” Harry looked up towards Phil. “Only two people used this serum. One of them was Steven Rogers, the other was the head of HYDRA.”

“Never heard of it.” Harry hummed before looking back to the file where he could see everything that Phil was resuming for him.

“Captain Rogers fought against the Nazis and by doing so against HYDRA. Besides you already know one person who tried to remake the serum.” Harry looked at Phil confused. “Doctor Banner.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“So that’s why the Hulk exists I gather?”

Phil nodded.

“It was unsuccessful, evidently. Continuing on Captain Rogers’ tale; in the end - on the day of the victory - he had two choices; commit suicide or let New York get destroyed.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

“He fell in the ice, didn’t he?” Harry asked as he turned a page of the file, this one talking about a cube.

“He did, Howard Stark spent the rest of his life looking for him but he never had any luck and now, as in last night, his body was found frozen in ice.” Harry looked up from the file towards the man, Harry had never seen him so excited. “He is alive.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Alive?”

“Frozen, but alive.”

Harry returned to the file.

“I suppose that’s why you’re contacting me.” Phil nodded. “I’m not a healer. I was taught the basics while I was training to become an Auror, but it’s the basics.”

“I know, the Dark Lord told me that as well. I’m not even allowed to give you this file as it is classified information and you aren’t an Agent.”

“Then why are you?”

There was a silence as the two looked at each other.

“I was raised hearing stories about Captain America. Captain America is the reason I joined the army in the first place. If there is someone I know that can help him it’s you and your kind. I don’t trust or know any other wizard to turn to.”

Harry sighed understanding where this was going and picked the file again, before opening it.

“I want you to contact the American Aurors at once. If I’ll do this I don’t want to hear from them, considering all the bureaucracy crap they pulled on me last time.”

“Thank you, Black.”

Harry hummed and heard the man walk away. As soon as he was sure he was alone Harry spoke.

“Jarvis lock the door.”

“Already done, sir.”

Harry jumped from the table and it sunk down to the floor before it was being replaced by one of Stark’s 3D scanner. Harry placed the files on it and watched as it appeared on the screens Stark had incorporated into his wall. When they had just been placed Harry had been sure that he was going to kill the man for it, but now that he had started to use them to register his orders, or to watch over the café as he cooked, he knew it had actually been a good improvement. Harry was sure he had the only café in the whole world that had so much technology running it.

“Put Voldemort on the line, show him the files.” Harry ordered as he looked to the cube file.

“So he contacted you?” he heard as soon as Voldemort’s call was logged on.

Harry hummed, looking towards the second screen - which Stark had created next to the first one and which could be used as a phone cam - on which Voldemort’s face had just appeared. The man was looking towards the side where he was probably also looking at the files.

“What can you tell me about Captain America?” Harry asked.

“After I arrived from my second year at Hogwarts every muggle knew his name and wanted to be him.” Voldemort said, not actually paying attention to Harry. “It’s probable that your muggle friend knows more about him than I do.”

“I’ll stick to the file then.” Voldemort finally looked at Harry, raising his eyebrow. “Stark hates Captain America. His Father spent most of his life either drunk or searching for this man. I can’t go to him and ask him about it.” Harry explained. “Besides, it is confidential for a reason.”

“And that is why you’re showing me.”

“I don’t understand half this crap. I need your help. You’re my advisor.”

Voldemort snorted but didn’t argue as he turned back to the files. Harry knew that the man only allowed it as it kept the man occupied and wondered, not for the first time, if Voldemort ever felt lonely.

“When are you going?”

“Phil’s contacting the American Aurors as we speak. Then I’ll have to contact Pepper or Yinsen for babysitting.” Harry answered.

“Why don’t you send them to your muggle’s house?”

“First he is not _My_ muggle. And second if I send them to Stark he is going to ask questions.”

“He is going to ask questions anyway.” Harry glared at Voldemort. “Besides they would love to visit Tedmond for a few days.”

“Sir, Agent Coulson is requesting entrance.” Jarvis voice said.

Harry grabbed the files and the 3d scanner was once again replaced with the kitchen table and the screens were turned off as Harry looked through the files he had placed on the table.

“Open the door, Jarvis.”

The door opened and Phil entered.

**–UNF–**

In the end Harry contacted Stark anyway.

“I thought you said you weren’t an Agent.”

“And I’m not.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“It’s a favour for a friend.”

“What is this favour about?”

“I just told you that I can’t talk about it.”

“You’re going to who knows where and you expect me to just watch over the champs?”

Harry groaned.

“I knew I should have called Yinsen.”

“Don’t avoid me now, Potter.”

“I’m going to play doctor, nothing more. I just need you to watch over the kids and I promise you that I’ll be back more than in time for your theme park.”

“My Father’s theme park.” Stark amended. “And I hope so, as that is in June… Nothing life threatening then?”

“No Stark, nothing dangerous. Dumbledore’s pants, you’re starting to sound like Voldemort.”

“I don’t know why but from the little I know about this Dumbledore guy I’m certain your Uncle won’t be happy that you mentioned his name, not to mention his pants, in the same line you mentioned your Uncle’s name in.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Got my new laptop this week so this means more time to write my fics, but in the UNF my beta is busy with school so it may take a while between each chapters
> 
> Fun fact: I was going to write Dementor and ended up writing Dumbledore and when I was going to take it out I just couldn’t help but let it stay and add the little innuendo from Tony.
> 
> Next: Harry goes to play doctor on Captain America and Tony plays babysitter on the kids, some feelings coming to the surface…
> 
> ~Isys


	17. Poll

This is the link to my livejournal page where i posted a poll for this story, please go and vote. As far as i know you don't need to have a livejournal page to enter, and if you do you can enter with facebook, twiter and others pages alikes so no need to create your own page ^_^ 

So please just vote

<http://isysskeeter.livejournal.com/742.html>

 

~Isys


	18. Chapter XVI –Not Even Dying Can The Man Do Right–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to play doctor on Captain America and Tony plays babysitter on the kids, some feelings coming to the surface…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** none
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,757
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XVI**

**–Not Even Dying Can The Man Do Right–**

October, 2009

Harry looked at Tony as the man was about to get on his personal jet to take the kids with him to Malibu. Harry was still pondering the idea of leaving the kids with Yinsen in the flat the man had bought in New York or maybe with Luna, even though she already had her own children to look after. Tony was looking towards Harry with wide eyes because Harry was sitting on Sirius’ old bike. The kids practically ran up the stairs to the plane, Pepper following them with a fond smile.

“Are you sure everything is going to be alright? I mean with all the preparations and…”

“Potter, please. I took care of them when they were 4, 6 and 8 years old. I can take care of them now… it’s just… one year later, isn’t it?” Stark huffed at Harry’s discredit of his capabilities.

“Yeah but last time you almost got yourself killed…” Harry started but Stark raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. “Fine just… don’t let them eat just fast food and watch television more than two hours in the morning and two hours during the afternoon. The same goes to computers or any other thing screen related. And…”

“I got it!” Stark huffed raising his arms as if being pointed a gun. “Anyway, how did you get this…?”

Harry frowned and looked down at Sirius’ bike.

“My scooter?” he asked amused, using that term only to provoke the man. “It was inherited from my Godfather.”

“Scooter? That’s no scooter. That’s a mister motorbike. Do you even know how to drive that?” Stark said as if afraid of letting Harry have the bike.

Harry laughed.

“I may not know how to drive a car, Stark. But I do know how to drive my bike.” Harry looked to the plane door where the kids were waving and waved back, before making sure the bag was safely stored away and then drove off at full speed. He didn’t need to look to know that Stark was looking at him wide eyed. Harry knew he shouldn’t but decided to give a little show and made the bike fly and do a flip back before returning to the road and driving off to work.

**–UNF–**

Tony smirked as he saw Potter show off. So the man thought he could fly?

Tony looked towards the boys as James whistled at him tauntingly and raised an eyebrow to the chuckling kids.

“You know… _Mummy_ ” Tony glared as he climbed the steps, James had taken to himself to call him that at all times and as much as he or the others told him not to, he always did. “You could always just tell _Daddy_ what you feel.”

Tony pointed a finger towards the boy.

“You’re spending too much time with Rhodey.”

“Why do you say that, _Mummy_?” the boy fake-whined.

Tony had to give it to the boy, he would make a great prankster. Tony entered the plane, the kids whom had waited for him by the plane doors followed him inside to the seats.

**–UNF–**

Harry arrived at SHIELDs headquarters and parked the bike, but as he was ready to enter he was met with Phil and a man he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Potter.”

“Minister.” Harry answered before he looked at Phil with a raised eyebrow. “I thought the bureaucracy had been taken care of.”

“I’m sorry, Potter.”

“When The Americans contacted Britain and told us that a British ex-Auror wanted to use our name to do some muggle meddling… I had to come see who it was.”

Harry glared at the bald man.

“Of course you had to, Kingsley. Now what is the real reason for your visit? Try to get me to return to England?”

“Maybe we should speak inside?”

Harry sneered but gestured for him to go ahead. As Kingsley started to enter the headquarters Harry turned to Phil.

“How many wizards has he seen today?”

“In this headquarters only you.”

“Keep it that way.” Harry warned and Phil nodded walking away, probably to warn to not speak about the Dark Lord or to let the ‘visitor’ near Voldemort’s cell.

Harry followed Kingsley and entered an empty room, only to sense Hawkeye hidden somewhere in the room, keeping a watchful eye.

“It’s been a real long time since we last saw each other, Harry.”

“It’s been a while since someone calls me that. Now what is the real reason you’re here… Minister?”

“Still angry, I see.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Harry asked and approached a small bar, took drinks from inside and served himself to a drink without serving the other wizard a drink or even asking if he wanted one. “Last time I was in Britain all my friends turned against me. Claimed it to be in my wife’s right to walk around other men beds… including yours.”

“Harry…”

Harry turned to Kingsley with a sneer.

“I may have forgiven Ginny. But I won’t forgive you. You were my friend. We spent hours in the battlefield together fighting Voldemort. I spent days in your office after you’d been named Minister to help you with your image and to help you bring the magical world back to normal. And in in return, behind my back… you fucked my pregnant wife.”

Kingsley took a deep breath, but didn’t argue any of that and it only infuriated Harry even more, who threw the glass all the way to the other side of the room, breaking it as it smashed against the opposite wall.

“Fuck it, Kingsley. Why are you here? Have you came to tell me how happily married with Ginny you are, is that it?”

“She’s dead.”

Harry took a deep breath, suddenly very calm.

“I know. We were on the phone when she gave her last breath… did you know she had muggle cancer? Funny that muggle healings can’t cure wizards because of all the magic, isn’t it? Otherwise Ginny would have been easily saved…”

“You don’t even care?”

“Why should I? Was it Ginny who had to raise four kids on her own? Was it Ginny who had to tell those kids that their other parent would not return to them? Was it Ginny who had to hold the kids as they cried on her shoulders as they realised she was dead? And that they hadn’t given her a chance to say goodbye and had said nothing but bad things to her when she came to see them?” Harry heard the sound of something breaking and looking to the side knew that he had just broken a camera. Fury would have his head when he found out. He knew that the corruption of his soul was doing this, it would take time for him to get used to it. The only way Voldemort kept control over his emotions was because Harry was always visiting him. But he couldn’t just call Stark right now… “Why are you really here?”

“I want you to return. Playing muggle is not what you are. You are a fighter, Harry. We both know it. Your thirst for fighting it’s in you. You were raised for the sole purpose of killing You Know Who.”

“And I did my end of the bargain. I killed him. I joined the Aurors and where did that got me? A fallen hero, used as a martyr. Everyone loved their Chosen One… and while I was giving speeches to help your own ass… you were fucking my wife in the backstage.”

“Harry…”

“You showed how much you cared about me back then. I was nothing but a weapon. To Dumbledore who raised me as a pig for slaughter, to the British people and to you.”

“That’s not true… who have been putting those things into your head? These muggles you’ve been playing Agent with? You’re not an Agent. Not even a muggle. You’re a wizard Harry. You’re one of us. I heard you didn’t even sent Teddy Lupin to Hogwarts. What are you afraid of?”

Harry snorted and approached the wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms. He looked up and found the spot where Hawkeye had hidden himself.

“Not a muggle? I beg to differ. I’m not a wizard. I was forced to be a wizard just like all of the muggleborns. We aren’t given a chance… and if our parents refuse, like my Uncles did, they are given a piece of parchment which will make them accept it, thinking that they are sending their kids to a ‘normal’ school. Not that my family was even given that chance. No Hagrid just took me away against they’re permission.” Harry looked at Kingsley. “Not a muggle? I was raised by them. Taught by them. Can mingle with them. Have made friends with them… and yet… what do I have in the magical world? Oh right… a legacy that only wants to use me as trophy.”

“That is enough, Harry. I’ve heard enough of this nonsense of yours…”

Kingsley started to approach but suddenly, between him and Harry, Hawkeye descended.

“I’ve heard enough as well.” The man said pointing his bow at Kingsley. “Hey, Potter, do you think he will be fast enough to avoid an arrow magically modified by you to never miss its target?”

Harry smirked.

“Only one way to find out.”

“Harry Potter! You’re putting the whole Wizardry World in danger! Showing muggles magic? Have you gone insane?”

“Welcome to the 21st century.” Harry answered before Hawkeye shot.

Kingsley apparated to avoid the arrow and Harry summoned it, giving it to the Agent.

“I don’t remember magically modifying any arrow for you.” Harry retorted.

Hawkeye turned to Harry with a grin.

“Stark has a few in his lab that he is improving them. You can always take a look.”

“You do know that you just attacked the British Magical Minister, right? He is like the President of the Magical Britain.”

“I have problems following orders.”

“That you do.” Harry looked towards the side as Phil entered. “What happened here?”

Harry looked around only to realize that his magic had destroyed more than just the camera.

“The ‘President’ tried to guilt trip Agent Potter into following him to England.”

Phil took a good look at Hawkeye.

“I will need a full detail when you deliver me your report. And I want a full reason of why you fired your arrow.”

“But…”

“Or I’ll put you on babysitting duty again.”

Hawkeye’s eyes grew wide. Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

“Babysitting?”

“Your Uncle.” Phil answered before turning again to Hawkeye. “You’re dismissed, Agent Barton.” Hawkeye huffed and left. “Now, Potter, what really happened?”

“Lost control over my magic.”

The man nodded and his hand disappeared into his pocket, he took a flask from it and handed it to Harry.

“The Dark Lord said you might be in need of a calming draught by the end of the encounter… that’s the name, I believe?”

Harry nodded, took the flask and drank the potion, immediately feeling the effects of the relaxing aura around him.

“Where is he?”

“The Dark Lord is…”

“That’s not the one I meant.”

Some kind of light passed through Phil’s eyes and Harry had to contain the amusement from showing.

“Follow me.”

**–UNF–**

Harry entered the room where Steven Rogers was laid down in. The man was laid on a stone table and there was water on the floor, most likely from the melted ice. Harry approached, the man still had his armour on; the black and blue jacket with a star on the chest and white on his torso had seen better days. Harry smiled at seeing the hairstyle, he only knew one man with that old fashioned hairstyle and it was Voldemort. Harry took a deep breath and looked towards the brown gloves, which had once had been red, and started to take them off. One first. Then the other. Then the boots. Phil was right, Harry could sense life from within this man. Barely, but it was there. Then Harry took the armour from his torso and his trousers, leaving the man with nothing but his old schooled boxers. He had such defined muscles… Harry let his hand travel to the man’s heart. It was beating but it was slow. His body was too cold. Harry started to let his magic tingle with the skin, making the man win goosebumps, as Harry moved his hand from the heart to his brain. That was where the problem was. If the heart wasn’t pumping blood to the brain then he might as well kill the man as he would be beyond repairing.

**–UNF–**

December, 2009

“Tony?”

Tony looked up from the Stark Medical Scanner he had just used to test his blood toxicity, towards the boy that had just put his own private password and was entering Tony’s private lab. Ali was trembling like mad and had tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey, big boy. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Tony asked, hiding the small box.

Ali approached and simply hugged Tony, starting to cry. Tony frowned and picked him up.

“Hey. It’s okay. No need to cry over your nightmares. I’m here, see? I’m not going anywhere.” Tony only hoped he could keep that promise. “Tell you what. Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?”

Ali took his face from Tony’s shoulder, still hiccupping but thankfully the crying diminished.

“I can?”

“Of course. The big guys’ bed. Let’s go big boy. We have a big night awaiting for us… with no nightmares this time.”

Tony climbed the steps in thought while talking nonsense to make the boy feel better. He needed to find a cure quickly. He didn’t have much time left.

In the morning - unlike usually as Tony normally went to his lab immediately - he stayed in the bed, sitting on it and looking towards the other person sharing it. Ali was growing into a quite fine boy. Was it too late to teach him how to create his first circuit board? Was it too late - or too soon - to teach Jimmie the tricks on how to make a woman fall in his arms? Was it too late to see Kenai graduate? Was it too late to buy Princess all the dresses in the world for her tea parties? To teach her the dangers of men? To…

“Tony?”

Tony looked from the boy to the door where Pepper was, looking at the boy confused.

“He had a nightmare last night.” Tony explained, before looking at him again.

Was it wrong of him to see the boy in his bed and picture his Father? Was it wrong of him to want to picture himself being part of this family which wasn’t even his? Was it wrong of him to wish to have Potter sharing his room and not just for one night? Even if Potter believed that sex was for only after the wedding?

“Rhodey is about to arrive, you should get dressed.”

Tony hummed and heard Pepper close the door. Tony sighed and stood, leaning forward to kiss the boy’s forehead before moving to the bathroom for his morning ritual.

Four bedrooms… he would have to make some adjustments… they needed their own room and four bedrooms just wasn’t enough.

● Princess would need a big wardrobe with dresses and shoes and… a whole wall mirror and a set of cosmetics… those tiaras that she liked to use with her dresses to play princess. A four posted bed and a chandelier on her bedroom.

● Jimmie… the boy would prefer a more different room. Tones of red and gold and a bed mid-way the wall so he would have to climb some stairs on the side to arrive there. A place for his desk and a place for his jokes. Tony would have to visit all the new joke shops on the market, see what he should get for Jimmie’s room. And of course, in a safe place in Jimmie’s walk-in-closet, it would be Jimmie’s private hero’s collection, private because he was too ‘old’ for that kind of things.

● Ali… he would be different. The boy would have his own bookcase for all the books the boy read. A twin-sized desk with two chairs. One for his school work and others things, and another with a laptop. A Stark laptop with Stark games that no other kid would have… because Tony had yet to create any and a program so Ali could picture how to create his own robots. By the side in a corner, Ali could activate a hidden passage and enter in his private playground.

● And of course Kenai. Kenai was 12 now, still immature but at the same time trying to look tough for his Siblings. A room in tones of blue, a private room so he could meditate, a place for his school things, his desk and a walk-in-closet with both his normal daywear and wizarding clothes. A double bed for when his teens would arrive and he would start to bring girls in… or boys. Tony wouldn’t judge. It wasn’t like he could talk much after all.

And Tony needed to change his own room. It was too blank. Too formal. He had never cared before as he rarely slept there but… Potter was right. He needed to make it more liveable. More… to their liking.

It was almost Christmas… at least if the lights that appeared outside in New York were something to go by…

It had been two months already, where was Potter? Not that Tony was counting, of course not, that would make Tony seem like a stalker and he wasn’t a stalker, no, just a friend of the family, you know? He enjoyed having the kids over. He really did, it gave the house a new light. But it was odd, Potter hadn’t even called once, or accepted phone calls… all the calls Tony made went directly to voicemail.

Maybe it was time he contacted The Uncle.

“Mummy?” Tony looked as he left his bedroom to see that Jimmie was awaken and looking frightened. “Have you seen Albus? I find him anywhere.”

“He’s on my bed sleeping.” Tony answered before approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. He’s fine.”

Yes, it was time to have the kids sleeping in different bedrooms. Honestly they were sharing a bed between the four of them! Three boys and a girl on a twin-size bed was no place for children.

Tony entered the jet and waited for it to start and grabbed his Stark!tech tablet meddling again into Riddle’s screens.

“Pepper.”

“Yes?” the woman hummed looking up from the files she was looking at her own tablet.

“If something ever happens to me and Black…”

“Either me, or Happy, or Rhodey, or Ho will take care of the kids.” Pepper answered. “What brought it up suddenly?”

“Just… thinking.” Tony saw the Dark Lord’s face show up on his screen and the man looked up from a file he was reading about a blue cube to the cam and then to the side, where a man (who was clearly pouting) with a bow and a set of arrows in the back was playing guard. The man fell asleep and Tony made the screen descend for the call to start. “Don’t they suspect anything is off from all the times they fall to the ground unconscious?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Pepper looked up at Tony confused.

“By the time they’re back on their feet they don’t even remember standing up.” Pepper’s eyes grew wide at the smooth voice. “But that is not why you’re contacting me.”

“No. Have you seen your Nephew? He doesn’t answer my phone calls or even call me back. And Albus had a nasty nightmare last night…”

Riddle frowned.

“Nightmare? Is he with you?”

“No. I left him asleep with my friend Rhodes and his siblings.”

“Has the boy been meditating?”

Tony frowned confused.

“Yes.” Tony looked up as Pepper stood and approached, sitting at his side. “Every day with Tedmond before going to bed.”

“Very well. Muggle I suppose you can connect one of your houses screens after this call so I can speak with him personally?”

“Yes, I can do it from here.”

“Good. Now you’re wondering about my Harry. He is playing doctor. SHIELD found a human body buried in the ice which happens to be alive and my Harry spends days and nights making sure his body is stable and to make sure that his mind is all there and if they aren’t reviving an empty vessel.”

That peeked Tony’s interest.

“Who is it?”

“Confidential information… at least that’s what my Harry said before he told me.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Riddle’s smug look. “He doesn’t want to tell you. Something about Daddy Issues.”

Tony tensed and, from Riddle’s eyes, knew that the man knew Tony would know who he was speaking about. Pepper looked at Tony confused.

“When you see him, tell him to come spend the Christmas home. **_He_** is not worth missing a special day with his family.” Tony hissed and Riddle nodded with an odd glint on his eyes and a smirk in place.

Tony turned off the cam and immediately contacted Rhodey and told him to put Ali on the line before putting the boy on the line with Riddle.

“What was that all about?” Pepper asked finally.

“SHIELD found Captain America.” Tony practically growled.

Not even dying the man could do right. He had to take his Father from him. And now he had to return and take Potter as well… but even if Tony would have to attack SHIELD’s headquarters, wherever that was, he would make sure Potter would not do to his children what Howard Stark had done to Tony… all because of that ungrateful Steven Son of a Bitch Rogers.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> For people who are going to comment. In the movie it is clearly that Tony has Father Issues and most of them are because of Steve, because according to Tony, his Father cared more about this man than his own son. It’s more than normal for Tony to grow cold and be angry that Harry is helping the man ‘coming back from the dead’.
> 
> And about Tony’s emotional thoughts… he is dying and the kids are like his family, when people think their dying they start having these kinds of thoughts… I think.
> 
> Next: Kidnapping and family bonding…
> 
> ~Isys


	19. Chapter XVII –Problems in 'Family' Land–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping and family bonding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** pastHP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,391
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XVII**

**–Problems in 'Family' Land–**

23 December, 2009

Harry let himself fall on the bed on top of the blankets tiredly. His whole body hurt from the magic he had used. It was taking longer than he thought he would. How long had he been there? A fortnight? He was just so tired…

"That's it." Harry looked sideways to who was entering his bedroom. "UP!"

Harry stood barely registering what was happening. There were two men in his room. Who were they? Harry just wanted to sleep… the man who spoke approached and grabbed Harry, the other grabbed the first man and then Harry felt the familiar feeling of side-apparation. When land appeared underneath Harry's feet he fell in the man's arms. His body and mind tried to rebel but his whole body hurt from the overuse of magic and his eyes started to close. Heavy. So heavy…

"What is wrong with Potter?" Harry heard someone say. He should recognize that voice… from where?

"Extended overuse of his magic. He needs to sleep. And I need a lab and a cauldron."

'Cauldron?' Harry's mind asked.

"And who is that guy?"

Why did that voice sound so… familiar?

"My new babysitter."

Arms suddenly embraced him and he felt himself being picked up by someone behind him. Was he some kind of damsel now to be handled like this? He just needed a bed, he would be up and about in the morning.

"I don't have cauldrons… but Kenai has them for school, his room is over there" Harry felt himself being moved as the person who was holding him pointed to a place by the side, "and you can use the kitchen. If you need any ingredients that the boy doesn't have, just tell Jarvis and he'll make sure it'll be delivered at once."

"Very well."

Harry heard movement as if the other two men were walking away.

"What did you do this time, Potter?" Harry heard against his head.

Harry merely hummed and the man with the familiar voice started to walk, before he finally lowered Harry on a bed. The bed felt great under him and he barely registered another body, although smaller, leaning into him under the sheets the man pulled over them.

**–UNF–**

Tony went to the kitchen where Riddle was with the 'babysitter' and a tired Kenai, who was dressed in a pj which according to Rolfy changed colours according to the owner's feelings - just like Kenai's hair was known to do - and which at the moment was showing various sizes of the letter 'z's which were dancing 'tiredly'. Kenai looked up to him with a questioning look.

"Your Godfather is in my bed with Ali, you can go there, but don't wake him." Tony warned.

The boy nodded and ran away and up the stairs to Tony's bedroom. Tony looked at Riddle as the man cut some kind of seeds.

"What are you doing?"

"My Harry is using too much magic on the Daddy Issues' Man. I need to give his magic core a magical boost."

Tony looked towards the cauldron and then towards the 'babysitter'.

"I can't keep calling you babysitter."

"Agent Barton." The Agent introduced himself from his seating position by Riddle's side.

"Who else is coming?" Riddle asked.

"Yinsen, Pepper, Rhodey and the Scamanders."

"How many rooms do you have in this house?"

"Four."

Riddle hummed.

"I'll enlarge the rooms in the morning. And add a couple of beds in each room then. Harry and the children will stay in your room, considering you already practically donated your bed." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Or I can move Harry to the room I'll sleep in. A bedroom for the Scamanders and their children, a room for Miss Potts and a room for the rest of the muggles."

"So I sleep with Yinsen and this Rhodey then?" Agent… Atron, right?, asked.

"You can sleep on the couch." Riddle stated coldly.

Agent Aton was going to argue but Riddle started to put ingredients in the cauldron and neither he nor Tony would dare to interrupt a wizard while he was working. Tony had tried to do that with Rolfy once, he vowed to never do so again.

"My Lord?" a sleepily Jimmie asked as he entered the kitchen in pjs which had the symbol of ACDC on the front, his baby Sister grabbed his hand as she rubbed her closed eye with her fist, she was with pink footy-pjs that had 'I'm a Princess' on the front in golden brilliant letters. "Clint? What is going on?"

"Hi Jimmie, Princess. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Tony asked.

"I woke when Teddy left." Princess explained. "I'm thirsty."

Agent Baton looked at Tony who pointed towards the closet behind him and the Agent opened it and took a glass before serving Princess a glass of water. The girl sat on a chair while Jimmie approached Riddle who gave him the knife and something called boomslang, and the boy started to squash it with the side of the knife. Tony looked to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good practice for him." Riddle explained. "He is the heir of the family, he should practice more his magic roots than he does his muggle side."

"Heir of the family?"

"My Harry is the Lord of three families. Potter, Black and Lupin. Tedmond is the heir of the Lupin family and James is the heir of the Potter and Black families. While Severus is the heir of your family. As it is a muggle family, I suppose you know what to teach him and how to do it."

Tony tensed, once again remembered of his quickly-diminishing lifetime.

"How can you be here, Clint?" Jimmie asked the Agent.

"I'm on babysitting duty." The man said.

Jimmie frowned as he put the liquid from the boomslang in a flask.

"I thought you were a level 3 agent and that they usually put rookies with the Dark Lord."

Agent Cartoon huffed and crossed his arms looking to the other side.

"Agent Coulson deemed my report  _'unsatisfying'_."

"As far as I've heard you wrote  _'President Kingshot tried to attack Agent Potter, I defended him by shooting my arrow and I missed'_." Riddle stated with a smirk.

"It was what had happened." Agent Cart retorted.

"I made people scream for twice the information you gave." Riddle said and Tony noticed as Jimmie shivered at the information.

When Tony looked at Princess she seemed like she hadn't even heard it, barely awake in her chair which he deemed a good thing. Those weren't things he would want the kids to hear.

"Oh… I'm sorry… next time I'll remember to add how Kingshot took his stick out and was starting to raise it towards Potter when I lowered down with style to the floor between the two and how I grabbed my bow and an arrow and pointed it at the man, threatened him before I shot and how the man disappeared with a pop."

" _'Took his wand out'_  and ' _the man apparated away'_." Riddle amended. "If you had said that maybe I wouldn't have crucioed you, but Coulson would still want to know why the Magical British Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was attacking my Harry. There's always a reason."

"Personal information which I don't deem necessary to tell my bosses. It's between Potter and Kingshot."

"Wait a minute. Minister Shacklebolt was here? With Dad?" Jimmie asked looking up from the roots he was cutting.

"Coulson had to warn the magical American police who warned the magical British police. The man decided to come and see who it was that was using the British name. Kingshot even asked Potter to return to England, something about how he was raised to be a warrior and that he wasn't a muggle… it was around then that the things heated up. When Potter started refusing him and the magical world or something like that."

"That sure sounds like my Harry." Riddle said smugly and Tony was sure the man's eyes looked at him for brief seconds.

Kenai entered again.

"What are you two doing up?"

"Lilu woke when you left the bedroom and forced me to wake up, stand and come give her a glass of water. Too scared of the dark." Jimmie scowled only to receive a glare from Riddle at the tone.

"Was not." Princess huffed barely keeping her eyes open.

Kenai sighed and approached the girl, picking her up.

"Let's go. Dad is here."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can sleep with him and Al, but don't wake him up. He looks  _really_ tired. Like after a full day of mad house."

Princess nodded eagerly and Kenai left with her in his arms.

"Was Phil warned that Dad is here? Or that you're here, My Lord?" Jimmie asked Riddle.

Riddle looked up from the potion towards the boy and then towards Agent Brat.

"After your Father left he visited me twice a month. When your Father's muggle called me to ask what was wrong with your Father he warned that he would attack SHIELD's headquarters if your Father wouldn't appear for this muggle celebration. So when your Father didn't appear in the last days I limited myself to leave my cell and the babysitter followed me. So no, no one was warned, James."

The boy nodded and turned back to the potion. It always surprised Tony how the children called the man a Lord. Potter wasn't even his follower and from the way Potter had said it only Death Eaters - what kind of name is that? - used that title for Riddle. Tony understood that it was all about respect and that Potter had a portrait of the man, from when he was younger, in his living room and that the portrait - a fucking portrait! - taught them that it was disrespectful to speak of him any other way. But even so! They were kids they should be allowed to call people what they wanted. If they wanted to call the man Voldymorts or TomTom they should be able to do so. Not call him Dark Lord out of fear. After all… who is the 8 years old boy that calls a person My Lord or Dark Lord out of respect in 2009?

Kenai returned.

"Are there any ingredients you need, sir?"

"No, Tedmond, you had everything I would need in your trunk. Although I have to wonder why you have such an amount of ingredients at your disposal."

Kenai blushed.

"Evans suc…" Riddle coughed, interrupting the boy and Kenai amended himself; "is terrible at potion brewing. Buying potions is expensive and with Albus having his visions… someone needs to know how to do it. We need potions and ointments daily. James needs his ointments because of all his football games and all the times he gets hurt. Albus needs potions to calm down after a bad nightmare because of what he has seen happening in the Afghanistan… And Evans can't pay for them all the time. So I bought potions books and have been practicing under Rolf's tutelage, sir." The boy said, before he looked sideways to Tony. "I've been showing them to my Potions Professor when they're done and it's been used as an extra credit…" the boy added to Tony, trying to explain his reasoning.

"Calm down, Tedmond, you're not grounded." The boy lowered his head, his hair and pjs returning from purple to turquoise. "Your Godfather isn't perfect. And yes he needs help with his potions brewing, but be sure that this is what you want for yourself. Your Godfather would never forgive himself if you ended up doing something that you don't enjoy doing."

"I… yes, sir."

"Did Severus have any more visions since you called me, muggle?"

Tony shrugged.

"He is clingier than ever." Tony simply said, if Ali had seen his death that first night the boy had pretty much a good reason for not leaving Tony's side.

"Of course he is. He is spending more time with you down in the lab than he spends playing with us." Jimmie argued.

"Jimmie don't you even dare to play cocky with me, do you understand?" Tony snarled to the boy. "You have no idea how it was there in the Afghanistan. Ali knows and he is younger than you… Shit! He was Princess's age when his own 'powers' forced him to watch some things that even adults can't handle. So don't you dare to tell me that it's not normal for your younger Brother to get a little clingy when his Father disappears for a few months. Ali needs you, Jimmie, needs you there to tell him that everything will be alright. And what you do? You pretend that he is the one at fault. That it is his fault that the accident happens."

"If he hadn't clung to you in the first place this would never had happened. Dad would never have gone after you, because Albus would have never had a vision of you. SHIELDs would not have come now and persuaded Dad to participate in their jobs. Britain would never have found us. And maybe… maybe our Mother would be here. Dad would have found a cure. I'm sure he would…

"Instead we lost our Mother… twice. Or at least I did it, considering my Brother and Sister don't even remember her. We almost lost Dad once, because of you. And now Dad spends months in SHIELD's headquarters playing healer of a frozen man instead of being with us while he left us with you. The great Tony Stark. You're not our Father, or Mother or whatever… you aren't even family!"

Tony looked at Jimmie as the whole house shook with the boy's outburst. Jimmie's eyes grew wide when he realized what he had just said, tears amounting at the corners of his eyes as the boy raised his hands to his mouth as if to keep what he said inside. But Jimmie was right; Tony wasn't part of the family. He was just an extra. He was just… Tony turned around and left the room. He needed to work, to go to his lab and work on his new Iron Man model and…

**–UNF–**

"Way to go, James Sirius!" Teddy hissed and James shuddered at his angry tone, Teddy and Father only called him that when they were really angry. "Go apologize at once! Tony hasn't been anything but here for us in a bad time."

"I…" James started, avoiding Uncle's looks as the wizard sneered at him as if he was worthless.

"Or you go right now or I'll tell Father first thing in the morning." Teddy warned angrily and James knew he would.

James tensed, his throat tightening, and left the kitchen counter before running after Tony down the stairs. The man was heads down in this new prototype of Iron Man suit in a suitcase.

"Sir?" he called and heard Jarvis' voice warning Tony that he was there over the loud music.

Tony looked up and the door opened, the music lowering down.

"Thank you for not destroying my glass this time." The man said nonchalantly, before turning again to the suit.

James approached looking at it.

"Can I… can I help?"

Tony looked up towards James and then nodded.

"Grab some gloves from over there." The man said, absently pointing with his hand to somewhere behind him.

James looked to where he was pointing and found some kind of lockers. There were four of them, each one with his and his Siblings' nicknames(at least the ones that Tony called them; Albus was Aladdin, James was Jimmie, Ted was Kenai and Lilu was Princess). James, swallowing the tightness in his throat, approached, opened the one with his name on it and took the gloves inside which fitted perfectly. He couldn't believe that Tony had spent all this work on him and his Siblings considering they barely came down here anymore. There were even overalls in there for him to make sure he did not get oil on his clothes and James was sure it was a perfect fit, like everything else Tony usually gave them. It wasn't like Dad who sometimes bought things two sizes too big because of how quick they grew, Tony bought things that fit even if it only fit for a month.

"What do I do?"

"Since it's your first time, I'm going to have to teach you the names of the wrenches and spanners so you can give them to me and, as I work, I'll explain what I'm doing. That is what I've been doing with Ali all this time."

James nodded and approached. After a while as Tony worked and explained to James about what each thing was and how it was supposed to work and what would happen if he did something in other way. Dad and Tony spent most of their time arguing when they were together, sure they spoke on the phone all the time, but when they were together they always argued because of how 'different' they are… but James couldn't help but think that they were exactly alike.

"I'm sorry."

Tony looked up from what he was doing, looking at James and then back to the prototype.

"You were right. I'm not your family. I'm just the friend your Father contacts when in need of a helping hand."

"I didn't mean it… I…"

"Yes you did, Jimmie. And you were right. I'm not family." The man said before throwing the wrench away and starting to walk away.

"For someone who is so smart… you're such an idiot." Tony stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "When Dad is angry or upset he goes to the kitchen and spends hours cooking, he already did that when we were in London. The good part is that now we can sell it and back then we had to beg for my Uncles and Cousins to come for the sudden dinner party because we had too much food. When Dad has a problem instead of solving it, he goes to the kitchen. You are not different. You run here, to your lab and when I tried to talk to you, you turned your back on me. I may be 8… but I'm not completely stupid. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those mean things to you… I just… I miss Dad and…" James found himself crying and tried to wipe the tears of his face at once. "Shit."

Arms appeared around James and he was pulled to a warm chest, James grabbed the shirt stained with oil and tried to stop the tears but it was hard.

"It's okay to cry. Even adults cry sometimes. Even your Father cries sometimes, hell even I cry." James shook his head. No, Dad never cries, Dad… "When we finally left the enemy camp and Rhodey found us, I cried in Rhodey's arms." James' eyes widened, looking at the stained shirt before his face. "When we got to the camp Rhodey gave Potter a phone and he called the café, he cried when he heard Kenai's voice on the phone."

James closed his eyes and stopped trying to keep the tears away and let the tears run down his face.

"I was wrong." James said when he finally calmed down, Tony had returned to his prototype. The man hummed not looking up. "You are family. I just don't understand why you call Dad: Potter. I mean… if you're friends, or whatever, why the surnames?"

"When we were in Afghanistan your Dad called me Stark and I called him Potter. It's… habit, I presume."

James tilted his head to the side as he heard Tony speak. He had heard people use that tone before…

"You like him, don't you?"

Tony looked up with a raised eyebrow and pointed James the wrench.

"You're trying to second guess everything I do and give it a solution. Not everything is that easy, Jimmie Black."

James grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mummy." James stood and walked to the glass door where he stopped to look back at Tony. "So it would be what; Evans Stark? Or maybe Harry Stark? Or perhaps Tony Black? Or do you prefer Tony Potter, Mummy?" James ducked to avoid the object thrown at his head.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> The title came from Problems in Wonder Land
> 
> In case people doesn't realize, I had a lot of fun inventing names for both the kids and for Clint Barton. It took a while to give a name to Teddy, but in the end I remembered Kenai and Koda from Brother Bear (Disney movie) and Albus nickname came from Aladdin's nickname Ali Ababua(no idea how it is written) (Disney movie as well). Barton was the one more funny as I redid his name so many times trying to find others ways to write it, my two favourites were Baton and Cartoon.
> 
>  **Next:** Harry and Tony talk and Voldemort plays nurse…
> 
> ~Isys


	20. Chapter XVIII  –Calm Down Or We’ll Fall Down The Stairs And Hurt Ourselves–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tony talk and Voldemort plays nurse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** pastHP/GW
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  4,212
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XVIII**

**–Calm Down Or We’ll Fall Down The Stairs And Hurt Ourselves–**

24 December, 2009

Harry woke with two bodies on each side of him. His first reaction was to tense but as soon as his magic touched the foreign bodies’ magic it forced him to relax. The magic belonged to his children. Harry sat up and looked at Albus and Lilu, one at each side of him. James was lying next to Lilu and Teddy was sleeping in an improvised bed on the floor. Harry smiled and stood before he picked Teddy up, laid him on the bed and put the blanket over them, all the while wondering where they had gotten those pjs… he would have to have a talk with Stark about buying the children things again. Harry picked his glasses from the bedside table, changed clothes to ones from Stark and left the bedroom.

“Mo-orning.” Harry looked to who had caught him to see Hawkeye. “Stark wants to see you as soon as you awoke. He’s down in his lab…”

Harry nodded, went to the kitchen and took a bottle of yoghurt before he descended the stairs to the glass doors, typed his password and entered the lab.

“Stark.”

Stark looked up from a mechanical suitcase.

“Potter.”

“I take it from ’Hawkeye's presence upstairs that Tom is also here.” Harry mumbled, sitting next to the man on a table and sipping from the yoghurt.

“Sleeping in Kenai’s old room.”

“Whom?”

“You know... Teddy bear. And nice outfit.”

Harry looked down at the trousers and shirt he had stolen from Stark’s wardrobe.

“Thanks.”

“You know normally when people steal my bed and clothes it’s because I fucked them into said bed the night prior.”

Harry smirked.

“I’ll make sure to warn Pepper of the next time I see her with your shirt on.” Stark raised an amused eyebrow. “And why were my children wearing whole new clothes?”

“It was getting cold, you only sent summer clothes. I don’t exactly have the key to your house and last time I tried to enter the house it sent me away for 10 miles, so I decided that buying new clothes would be my best bet.”

“Protecting wards.” Harry explained. “I’m sure that Teddy knows how to undo them, though.” He argued while looking around until he saw the arrows by the side; he stood, approached and looked at them in silence.

“SHIELD asked me if I could play with that.” Stark said as he returned to the suitcase.

“It’s for Hawkeye, the Agent upstairs, he is the one who uses bow and arrow instead of a gun.” Harry explained and placed his bottle down before he picked the arrow in thought. “He actually asked me if I could check them and place some spells on them.”

Stark hummed.

“I’ll speak with Rolfy after Christmas about that then, but according to your Uncle you’re forbidden from doing magic until he deems your magic levels reasonable.” Harry huffed and lowered the arrow on the table. “He also told me what you’ve been doing these past couple of months.”

Harry looked at Stark with a raised eyebrow. Two months? Had it been that much already?

“He shouldn’t have told you anything.”

“I’m glad he did. Two months without a phone call only to find out that you were with Him? I told your Uncle last week that if you wouldn’t show up until today I would hack SHIELD’s location and I would heck that thing down until I found you.”

“WHAT? Why?”

“Why? Do you know how many Christmas days I spent with my own Father? One. Do you know how many memories I have with him? The ones I have either involve him being drunk or down in his lab/office working, while you are starting to make the exact same mistakes for someone that is not worth it.”

Harry sighed massaging his closed eyes.

“And this is why I didn’t want you to know what and who it was.”

“Why? Because I’m not good enough to know, is that it?”

Harry looked at Stark dead on.

“No, that’s not it. Because you see this man as the reason you didn’t have a Father as you grew older. You blame this person for something that your Father did. I understand you completely, I blamed Voldemort most of my life. It wasn’t until I came to the States that I started to treat him any different. I still blame him for not having a caring family to watch over me. I still blame Dumbledore for leaving me with a muggle family and not checking on me even once. I still blame the magical world for forcing me to return to said muggle family even after I said that I didn’t want to return. I still blame the magical world for forcing me to fight a war that wasn’t mine to fight, for forcing a teen to fight against Voldemort.

“So don’t think I don’t understand your point of view, because I do. But… I won’t be your Father. I… lost track of time. I thought it had been just a fortnight, maybe three weeks, but two months?”

Stark clenched his hands, taking a deep breath to calm down.

“How is he?”

“In a coma, his blood is finally regaining its natural temperature, I took him out of the respirator the other day and his body is reacting affirmatively to any impulse I make him have… though he won’t be able to be healed the muggle way from now on because I’m using potions and magic balms on him.”

Stark nodded and approached his screens.

“Heart beat?” the man asked professionally and something inside of Harry snapped, Stark had never really used that tone on him.

“Still too low.”

“Doctors have this machines that helps them check the brain electromagnetic waves while people sleep. I’ll tell Pepper to contact one of the hospitals that I gave money in order to rent me one.”

Harry hummed while approaching.

“That would come in handy… thank you, Stark.” Harry said, wondering why he felt bad since it was partly Harry’s fault that Stark was using that tone on him. They might be friends… but didn’t they call each other by the surnames and surname only?

Stark huffed and Harry felt himself relaxing, maybe Stark wasn’t as mad with Harry as Harry had initially thought.

“Had you told me earlier I would have sent a set of doctors who would have helped you long ago. Honestly, have you been using the SHIELD’s doctors’ help? From the files I’m checking some of them don’t even deserve to have the name doctor.”

Harry looked to the screens at once, he couldn’t believe the man had just hacked into SHIELD’s mainframe again.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s illegal?”

“Then they shouldn’t make it so easy to do it.” Stark argued back, smiling at Harry.

Harry sighed before shaking his head knowingly, feeling butterflies in his belly and wondering why he felt that at that simple smile that Stark had sent him before so many times but that now had made him feel like this. There was a silence as the two looked at each other in the eyes. Harry could sense something wrong with Stark, the man was somewhat different. Stark opened his mouth to speak when…

“DAD!” Harry broke eye contact with Stark to see his children opening the lab’s glass doors and running to him.

**–UNF–**

Tony closed his mouth with a pop as the kids jumped into Potter’s arms. All four of them, hugging him. Tony turned again to the screens, the moment to tell Potter had passed and he would be luckier next time… certainly.

Tony looked at the kids as they pulled Potter upstairs barely giving the man a chance to speak for himself. As they started to push him up the stairs Potter looked at him through the glass doors and smiled, before his face disappeared. Tony sat on his chair with a sigh and grabbed the ring on the necklace he had under his shirt. He was so messed up. He could feel the warmth coming from the ring which meant that Potter wasn’t angry with him…

Tony felt his heart beating faster as he heard the sound of someone running down the stairs, looking at the stairs Tony waited patiently for the person to show up only to see Jimmie running down the stairs, he ran through the already open door of the lab, ran to Tony, grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand and then forced him to run upstairs.

“Come on, Mummy, hurry up! Dad is baking pancakes!”

“I’m going. I’m going. Calm down or we’ll fall down the stairs and…” before Tony could even finish that line Jimmie missed a step and fell back into Tony’s chest and Tony fell back against the wall down the stairs, grabbing the boy so he wouldn’t get hurt as his own back hit the wall with force and using his chest as shield for Jimmie. “Are… you okay?” he managed to get out. The air seemed to have been forced out of his lungs.

Jimmie nodded, looking back and up at Tony as he had his back to Tony.

“I’m sorry I…”

“Agent.” A cold voice called from upstairs, interrupting Jimmie.

“What is it?” Legolas’ voice asked back, better call him that than invent a name every other time, besides who else uses bow and arrow?

“Go help the muggle come to the couch, young James and he fell down the stairs.”

There was a screech that Tony recognised at once as Potter’s and not long later Potter and Agent Legolas showed up, running down the stairs.

“What happened?”

“I… I was running up the stairs while pulling Tony but… I stumbled and fell on top of Tony. I’m sorry, Mummy. I…”

Tony forced himself to release Jimmie’ chest, his arms were tense and had been hugging the boy close in reaction when they had fallen, and Potter and Legolas positioned themselves on either side of him.

“What is it with these past few hours with you asking for forgiveness to me down here?” Tony taunted Jimmie, who blushed deep red, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m sure that nothing like a kiss won’t solve.”

Potter groaned.

“Can you not make those kind of jokes when my underage children are around? Honestly! What have I surrounded myself with? A serial killer, a group of mad Agents, a horny friend whom has no sense of responsibility and a group of children each one more problematic than the other. I take it back, Stark, by the time I am your age I won’t have some white hair, instead by the time I have your age I won’t have any black hair!”

Tony chuckled and the two helped him climb the steps. His back hurt but it was more from the thump on the wall than anything else, luckily he had inclined his head forward as a reaction as he hugged Jimmie to his chest.

“How is Jimmie?” Tony asked in a low voice as they helped him climb, the boy had yet to move.

Potter looked back over both their shoulders.

“I think he must have miss stepped his foot when you two fell and he is having problems moving it, but besides that he seems fine.”

“My… chest didn’t hurt him?”

“Even if it did, you took most of the hit, so be quiet and let us help you… and thank you.” Tony looked at Potter when he added the last part, the man gaining a rose colour. “For protecting him.”

“What kind of hero would I be if I would let a child get hurt like that?” Tony huffed to break the tension and Potter smiled briefly.

The two took Tony to the couches and they forced Tony to sit down and take his shirt off. Tony saw Potter mentioning for Kenai to go downstairs and the boy returned not long after as he helped Jimmie to climb the stairs. Riddle stayed by the side against the wall with his arms crossed. Potter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to help?”

“I could ‘ _help’_ him.” The man said, sneering at the world help. “But then he would never be able to be treated by anything but magical means again. He would have to trust our kind to take care of him. Would a scientific man like him be capable of that?”

Potter hissed and turned to Riddle.

“Just what do you want for it? My magic is still too low to do a checking exam, so please do name your price.”

Riddle looked at Tony with a smirk.

“My price it’s his answer. Him saying that magic is better than muggle technology. That muggles aren’t as evolved as he believes they are. That muggles are nothing compared to magic. And that magic is the one in control.” Riddle said simply, as if talking about the weather. “Besides… I will need your wand for this, my Harry.” The man added in an afterthought.

Tony glared at Riddle whose smirk only grew wider and the man approached the windows looking outside into the view.

“I can’t believe that man.” Potter hissed under his breath.

Tony flinched and looked over his shoulder as Legolas was looking at his back.

“Sorry Stark, I’m no healer.” The man apologized taking his hand from where he had touched Tony’s back.

Tony was sure he hadn’t broken anything or at least nothing seemed broken, but it could be a mistake.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes sir?”

“When is the jet carrying the Scamanders, Pepper and Yinsen going to depart?”

“In four hours, sir.”

Tony clenched his hands, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

“I will accept to be healed by magic now and for the rest of my life. Magic overpowers anything that muggles have done, either it be by technology or healing or any other deed. Magic is all powerful and Muggles are nothing.” Tony said loud and clear, feeling an acidic taste in his mouth at those words.

Riddle turned around, a dead expression on his face and an accomplished gleam on his eyes.

“Tedmond, get me all the potions and balms you have stored. Also tell me the ones you have in the cauldrons which are being made at the moment.” He ordered and the boy left for his room. Riddle approached and offered his hand to Potter. “If you please.” The man requested with a smirk.

Potter sneered but took his hand to a necklace around his neck, opened the locket to take a small stick from it and handed it to Riddle. Riddle looked at it as it grew to its original size in silence.

“Brother Wands until the very end, isn’t it? Otherwise… your wand wouldn’t work for me.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide as Potter huffed crossing his arms.

“Just be done with it already. I’m going to prepare the damn breakfast.” Potter hissed before looking sideways to Tony and then he left.

“Brother Wands?” Legolas asked from Tony’s side, voicing Tony’s thoughts.

Riddle turned to Tony and pointed the wand towards him, Tony suddenly wondered if it was safe to let that man point a wand at him.

“My Harry shares more than my immortality. Our wands were made by the same wand-maker and they have the same core inside, or better yet, they have a brother core inside.” Riddle looked directly at Tony coldly. “Harry is mine in more ways than you can imagine. You muggles can lock me up, can keep me trapped for a dozen’s lifetimes… I’ll be the only constant thing in my Harry’s life. You will grow old and die, your children will be born, grow old and die. But I… I will always be there for Harry. Forever.” Riddle moved the wand to Tony’s chest and with it he raised Tony’s necklace. “You may hold it for now, Muggle. But you won’t hold it forever. You won’t be there for him forever. So… I can wait; can you say the same about yourself with your ridiculous _small_ lifetime?”

Tony tensed. Riddle knew… he knew that Tony was dying. Tony looked towards the other side. He was right, he shouldn’t even think that it had been possible between the two of them. After all… they were so different… and they were both male!

“Great Uncle?” Riddle turned around as Kenai approached, Ali on his heels, both with a box in hand.

Riddle pointed to the couch next to Tony and when the two lowered the boxes down he started to look them over.

“Stark?” Tony looked at Legolas as the Agent was looking at his chest. “Not to intrude or anything… but is that a wedding ring?”

“Lucky charm.” Tony huffed, crossing his arms as the four kids looked at his necklace at once. They didn’t need to speak to show that they recognized the owner of the ring.

Suddenly a flask appeared under Tony’s nose. Tony looked at Riddle.

“Drink that.”

Tony made a face at the smell and look of the potion and he couldn’t even imagine what was inside, he did remember all those things that Rolfy said that they sometimes put in their potions. From blood to lizards to fingernails…

“You have a broken rib, that will fix it. You’re lucky you didn’t perforate anything dangerous while climbing the stairs.” Riddle grabbed a round flask and offered it to Kenai. “Massage your Brother’s feet with this. He’ll be fine in an instant.”

Kenai nodded and grabbed the balm before he went back to his Brother, took his shoe and sock off and started to spread the balm onto Jimmie’s feet.

“If you don’t drink it I will have to force you.” Riddle added and started to play with Potter’s wand, he seemed almost… hopeful to be able to force Tony to drink it.

Tony glared at him and uncorked the flask and drank its liquid contents. It tasted awful and Tony wondered what the hell he had been thinking when he had decided to only use magical means to cure himself from now on. Riddle grabbed one of the balm flasks and on that moment Potter returned with a tray with five plates with pancakes. Potter put it on the tea-table and handed one to each kid and put the other before Tony, before leaving with the tray only to return with another pancake plate, a set of tea and a British breakfast. Potter put the other pancake plate before the Agent who immediately started to eat and offered the tray to Riddle. Riddle place the wand on the tea-table, took the tray and offered the balm to Potter.

“Put this on his back every two hours and he’ll get better in no time.” The man said before taking another flask that he gave Potter. “I made this for your core last night, you already ate something, right?” Potter nodded. “Then drink it now!” The man ordered, sitting on the couch before Tony and starting to eat.

Tony looked at the refined tastes of Riddle as the man ate. He really seemed like an aristocrat. Potter drank the contents of the flask without even flinching - Tony wondered how he managed that -, moved around Tony and sat on the back of the couch behind Tony one foot at each side of Tony’s waist and Tony felt something cold touch his back as Potter started to put the balm on his back.

“How old are you, Riddle?”

Riddle looked up at Tony, his red eyes colder than usual.

“Why does a number mean when you’re immortal?”

“82 years old. In a week he’ll be 83.” Potter answered simply. “He’s younger than your Father, Stark. He was 12 years old when the World War started; probably 15 when Captain America appeared.”

Tony hummed.

“Wizards have longer lifespans than muggles.” Tony looked at Kenai as the boy massaged Jimmie feet. “Albus Dumbledore, Godfather’s late headmaster, died with 116 years old and he was far from being considered old at the time.”

Tony looked back at Potter in surprise.

“He was eccentric.” Potter conceded. “But he could still held himself against Voldemort on a full fledge battle.”

Riddle hissed.

“That man was nothing but a preconceived fool.”

“And still I do remember at the end of my fifth year how you were unable to defeat him in a magic battle.”

Riddle sipped from his tea, making an appreciative sound at the taste.

“If I had fired the killing curse there had been nothing he could have done to stop me.”

“Instead you decided to possess me. What I told you then I tell you now, Tom. I’m not the weak one for believing in love and depending on my feelings, you are the weak one for detaching yourself from your feelings.”

Riddle smirked.

“Says the man who couldn’t handle the death of his ex-wife and placed part of his soul into an object so he wouldn’t have feelings anymore. Says the man who clings himself to the only thing that still makes him feel something.”

Potter growled and Tony looked down at his necklace, was this part of Potter’s soul?

“You were the one who was forcing me to do it for weeks. You were the one who wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“And you were lucky that your feelings were the only thing you lost when you did it because I wasn’t there to guide you through it. You were the one who was lucky as you didn’t become the next Dark Lord in the row.” Tony looked back at Potter but the man’s face was closed off, he seemed detached of himself again. “And honestly, my Harry, a wedding ring of all things you could have chosen to use. And to hide it as a protective amulet with the muggle over there. Well, considering he is the only one who makes you feel it’s normal that the horcrux protects him, because otherwise it would have already possessed him, or did you forget my locket that you carry around your neck?”

Tony felt Potter’s hand tremble as the man massaged his back.

“Voldemort?”

“Yes, my Harry?”

“I may be doomed to live an eternity with you either I like it or not. But I will make sure that you will regret every moment of said eternity the day that you made me a living horcrux.”

“Oh really and why haven’t I started to feel it yet?”

“Because I will only start when my children die of old age. And then I will stop talking to you completely. You will start to feel lonely because as many people as you surround yourself with, they will die eventually and at the end of the day you will be alone. I will be alive but I won’t be there for you. If possible I will even indulge myself by placing myself in a coma so there will be no way that I will be forced to be awake while you suffer from your own stupid ignorance. And, even if I won’t be in a coma, I will attack you every couple of centuries in order to keep you bodiless again. And, during other centuries, I will disappear and hide myself from you so you will be completely and utterly alone.” Tony saw, as he looked at Potter over his shoulder, the man looking coldly to Riddle. “I will be your reminder of why you can’t have the life you want to live. Of why there will always be something missing. And I will hate you for that… but until then I won’t do anything. I will talk to you, will smile to you, will show you affection and my children will as well. But after each one has died… the prophecy will restart all over again. _One can’t live while the other survives._ ”

There was a silence as Riddle finished his breakfast, before the man lowered the tray on the tea-table and stood before leaving the living room.

“Potter?” Tony finally spoke.

Potter left his place behind Tony and sat at his side.

“Yes?”

“Will you really do those things?”

Tony looked at Potter who was looking at the tray on the table in silence as if pondering it and it hurt more than Tony liked to admit that Potter would even ponder something like that.

“No, I’m not him.” The man finally answered.

Tony sighed relieved as the children jumped on Potter hugging him; each one of them was a crying mess. Potter smiled, hugging them.

“I love you too, kiddos.” Potter said, as he closed his eyes and Tony felt his heart tighten as he saw Potter sniff the hair of one of the kids, the one that was closer to his head, as if wanting to remember that smell for the rest of his life.

Riddle was so right.

How could Tony even think that he could have something with Potter? The man was never going to die… and Tony had at maximum a year left, it would be worse for Potter if they had something.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I know this ending is a little morbid, but not all chapters can be all good so… –.–
> 
> And this does explain a little about Voldemort’s possessiveness over Harry and, at same time, why Harry lets him.
> 
> Next: Christmas and Captain America awakes…
> 
> ~Isys


	21. Chapter XIX  –Christmas / Yule–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and Captain America awakes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairings in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, character death
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  3,459
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XIX**

**–** **Christmas / Yule** **–**

24 December, 2009

“One can’t live while the other survives.” Harry looked at Stark, - the children were playing by the side and Harry was putting the balm on his back again - the man had just whispered that line. “You said that to Riddle, what does it mean?”

“It’s a prophecy.” Stark hummed inquisitively. “ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ ” Harry sighed. “This dictated my life when I lived in England. This prophecy claims me as the one who has to defeat Voldemort. I did my part…”

“Thrice defied him… your parents.” Harry hummed affirmatively. “Born as the seventh month dies; 31st July. Dark Lord will mark him; your lightning scar, right?”

“Yep.”

“Power the Dark Lord knows not… that is what?”

“Love. Voldemort doesn’t understand love and because of that he couldn’t touch me.”

“So… love saved you?” Stark asked sceptical.

“That’s one way to put it.” A voice drawled from the windows. Harry looked at Voldemort as the man leaned against the windows while looking at the view. Harry supposed that had to be one of the things the man missed most since he was locked up. “I promised a man who loved Lily Potter that I wouldn’t kill her. When I arrived I gave her a chance to let me kill my Harry and for her to live, she refused it. She begged for me to kill her and not my Harry. I killed her and unknowingly we created a bond called life-for-life. So when I tried to kill my Harry I was going against my own vow and my magic turned against me saving Harry, giving him my horcrux and creating a love barrier against me as it was my life-for-life bond. Any other person who would have tried would have managed to kill Harry, but not the horcrux in him. Killing Harry would make the horcrux wake from its slumber and take over the body and I believe Dumbledore knew that or he would have killed you sooner.” The man added pointedly to Harry. “He may be an old fool, but he wasn’t stupid.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Was that an almost compliment?” Harry asked amused making Voldemort sneer.

Stark hummed.

“That explains the ‘power the Dark Lord knows not’, but what does the ‘either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives’ means?”

“Easy one of us has to kill the other.” Harry and Voldemort said at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Stark asked frowning and Harry looked at him bemused. “Those are the right words, aren’t they?”

“Yes, why?”

“Neither can live while the other survives.” Stark turned lightly so he would be facing Voldemort. “If you took part of your soul from your body that will make you live a half-life, right?”

“I had seven horcrux, so I suppose that is a yes.”

“How many do you have now?”

“Harry. When my Harry went to save you I took a potion to restore the others into my person again… by returning the soul together I stopped merely surviving, that is what you’re saying, isn’t it?”

Harry tensed, his eyes growing wide.

“So we both only need to stop surviving and start with living?” he asked sceptical.

Stark shrugged only to whimper at the movement.

“It’s an interpretation.” Voldemort conceded. “One that I’m surprised your perfect Headmaster didn’t speak about with you… after all it was ‘Love’ that saved you. You only need to make me feel ‘love’.”

Harry glared at Voldemort for the way the man taunted him. He felt Stark turn, under his hands as Harry massaged his back, to where the children were playing.

“Hey, champs.” The four looked up in question. “Apparently your Great Uncle needs a little love.” The man said signalling with his head towards Voldemort.

Harry watched amused as Voldemort tensed while the children stood, ran to him, hugged him and declared their love for him. Harry leaned forward and down so he could whisper in Stark’s ear.

“Thanks for that.”

“You said it yourself. Everyone needs someone there for them.” The man answered while tilting his head to the side to look at Harry.

Harry grinned and kissed the man on the cheek from behind.

“You’re right.” Harry straightened and continued with the massaging. “Everyone needs someone there for them.”

After lunch, as Harry recapitulated the massage, Happy arrived with the others. After getting rid of the children Voldemort had fled to the rooms and according to Hawkeye he was enlarging the bedrooms so they would handle the amount of people that would be staying there. Pepper looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

“Fell down a set of stairs!” Stark said at once before the woman could speak.

“Really?” Pepper asked sceptically.

“I was running up the stairs while pulling Mummy and missed a step, so I fell on Mummy’s chest whom supported my weight as he fell with his back against the wall. Great Uncle said he had to put that balm two in two hours.” James said embarrassed his spot in front of the TV where he and his Brothers were playing videogames. “He broke a bone and everything.”

Pepper’s eyes grew wide and looked at Harry at once in question.

“My Uncle already checked him. A potion for the broken bone and the balm is all he needs… and rest. He’ll be fine in a few hours.” Harry said before turning to James. “I hope you have learnt your lesson, it was Stark this time but it could have been you.”

“I know Dad.” The boy said before returning to the game, taking it out of the pause mode. “Die mudblood! Die!”

“James if I hear you say something like that again I’ll exchange the game for the one your Sister wanted with the man who has a red hat and whom fights marshmallows.”

“But Dad… Super Mario is for babies…” James whined.

“It’s that or no game at all.”

That stopped all whining and the three returned to the game, no sound was heard but Harry knew that they were still killing each other. Harry looked down at Tony.

“I’m going to kill you for giving them such a horrible game.”

“Pepper didn’t give me any time to invent my own Iron Man game for them so I had to buy the one that was the best according to the internet and the reviews.” The man argued.

“You don’t need to buy them anything… or build for that matter.” Harry argued. “You already give us too much.” He added lamely.

Luna appeared with the twins who ran to the trio by the TV and sat at their side screaming inputs at the TV on how to kill the other quicker. Harry groaned. Voldemort approached and sat at Stark’s side with a smirk.

“I fail to see your problem, Harry. I happen to find that muggle thing to be very… educative.”

Luna chuckled and approached, kissing Harry on the cheek and then Stark.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Luna said, bowing her head to Voldemort. “I’m afraid we weren’t introduced before.”

Harry tensed, suddenly remembering that Luna and Rolf didn’t know.

“Lord Tom Riddle, an old student from Hogwarts, he moved to the States and when I moved here he was the only wizard I kept in touch with.”

Luna smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Riddle. I’m Luna, this is my husband Rolf and these are my children.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Heiress Lovegood.” Voldemort conceded with a bow of his head and then he nodded his head at Rolf but it was all he did for the muggleborn.

Stark moved his face so he could look at Harry behind him with a raised eyebrow.

“Like in the non-magic world - where there is prejudice against things like colour, religions and genders - in the magical world there is prejudice against the ones that came from non-magic. There are purebloods, halfbloods, halfbreeds, muggleborns, creatures, squibs and - at the bottom - muggles. Pureblood have non-muggle-blood in their veins. I’m a halfblood because my Mother was a muggleborn and my Father a pureblood. Halfbreed is a wizard/witch who is the son of a magical or muggle parent with a creature parent. Muggleborn is a child of a muggle - that as you must already know is the term for non-magic people - whom gains magic. And squibs are children of wizards that don’t have any magic at all.”

“I’m a muggleborn.” Rolf explained and Stark hummed. “My wife is a pureblood and an heiress at that, but our children - like Lord Potter - are only halfbloods. Although I believe that all of Evan’s children are already considered purebloods.”

“Pureblood of the first generation.” Voldemort affirmed. “Minus Tedmond whose Father was a creature.”

“Really?” Pepper asked in surprise.

“Werewolf.” Teddy said with his tongue between his teeth as he was getting beaten by James. “I’m a filthy halfbreed.”

“A halfbreed who happens to be the heir of a family.” Voldemort commented and Teddy shrugged not even looking at them.

Harry didn’t need to look Stark in the face to know the man was thinking.

“And what is a wizard with a pureblood and a muggle parent?” the man asked, making Harry grin, of course Stark had looked Voldemort’s history up.

“Halfblood. Beneath Harry and the twins’ status.” Voldemort explained with a sneer.

Stark hummed and he looked back at Harry and Harry knew the man was thinking the same. Voldemort could speak big, but he was ‘ _beneath’_ Harry.

“I have a question.” Harry looked at Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow. “If you and Stark aren’t dating,” the man started but Harry shook his head anyway, “then why does your son always call the man ‘ _Mummy’_?”

 Harry and Stark groaned.

“We tried to make him stop.” Stark growled. “It was a stupid joke Black used a year ago to shut up some prejudiced old women who were badmouthing us because we were two men who were taking a couple of kids out… but since then the damn brat doesn’t call me anything else.”

“But Mummy…” the boy whined from his place by the screens. “How could I call our Mother in any other way? I mean, am I the only one who notices that Dad is using Mum’s dresses?” the boy asked as Teddy whimpered, having lost the game.

“When I’ll be able to walk again you’ll be wishing that I can’t.” Stark promised the boy as Harry rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

**–UNF–**

25 December, 2009

In the morning Harry woke with the children jumping on the bed.

“Presents. Presents!” the four screamed.

Harry groaned and turned around on the bed to put his head on the pillow.

“Disappear champs.” Stark groaned at his side on the bed. “You don’t have permission to call us until it’s at the least 10 am.”

“But…” Albus whined.

“We don’t have a clock.” James argued trying to sound cocky.

“Jarvis!” Harry called, raising his head so he could be heard.

“Yes sir.”

“What time is it?” Harry asked, making the quartet groan.

“It’s half past 4, sir.”

Harry sent a pointed look to the quartet who went grudgingly back to the beds Voldemort had added in the room for the four. Harry turned to his side and sighed tiredly.

“Funny enough I missed this.” Harry whispered barely a sound to the person who was sharing the bed with him.

“The awakening or the not-so-empty bed?” Stark asked barely a sound.

Harry grinned.

“Don’t turn cocky as well, mister.” He said before he closed his eyes intending on going back to sleep.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Stark argued, his whispered voice amused.

**–UNF–**

Harry looked at Voldemort as the man sneered at the presents which the children were opening happily. He turned to Stark.

“Do you have classic music? The one people dance in pairs to.” the man frowned and nodded. “Can you show me?”

Stark nodded and showed Harry to the place where he kept the disks. Harry checked them in silence and finally chose one.

“Is your Uncle mad?” Stark mumbled, while looking at Voldemort as the man practically glared at James as the boy trashed the paper around the present.

“Wizards don’t celebrate Christmas.” Harry answered. “They celebrate Winter Solstice on the 21st and Yule on the Christmas day. They also don’t celebrate the New Year.”

Stark’s eyes grew wide.

“I…”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to know everything. I don’t celebrate even a third of what Voldemort wants me to. I’ll just pass and dance to a little music to calm him down and that will be enough.”

“You dance?”

Harry made a face and Stark snickered understanding the answer. Harry put the music on and approached Voldemort with a raised eyebrow.

“Just to warn you the last time I attempted to dance was also my first time and I was 14.” Harry threatened before he grabbed the man’s crossed arms and pulled him to the middle of the room. “I don’t even remember half the steps…” Harry continued but he gasped as suddenly Voldemort pulled Harry against him forcing Harry into the female position and before Harry knew it they were dancing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Voldemort answered with a smirk and Harry glared as Voldemort put both hands on Harry’s hips and Harry moved his hands to the man’s damned shoulders and the man raised him in the air in a classical female move. “But I have to say I had expected worse, Severus did spoke so badly of you…” the man taunted.

“Don’t make me regret this!”

“Far from it, my Harry. Far from it.”

**–UNF–**

“What kind of dance is that?” Tony couldn’t help but wonder.

“Wizarding Dance.” Rolfy answered. “It’s pretty easy… once you get the hang of it.”

Tony nodded and looked at the children as Princess opened her new set of princess clothes which were a perfect fit and which were exactly alike the princess from the movies she liked so much, nothing but the best from a Stark. Tony smiled as she squeaked and hugged her new dresses and accessories close.

Ali was playing with his new psp game on the big screens; which was like a repeat of Tony getting caught, building the Iron Man, returning and then fighting Obadiah Stane. Tony was quite proud of the game, and it could be played as two people as you could choose Tony and Potter. Although Tony had morphed his face a bit and put simply his name as Agent Potter so no one besides the Wizardry World, in case they happened upon it, would know. There was even a scene in which Tony had added a bonus in which the Tony in the game had to teach Agent Potter how to drive, as he was always going against walls. Tony hoped Potter wouldn’t see that part, actually.

Looking at Jimmie, Tony saw the boy opening the box that said top secret which contained a whole pack of wizard and muggle pranks. Rolfy had helped him with that one – owl-ordering from some wizards in England called Weasel and Weasel, or whatever, whom had a prank shop - and with Kenai - who was sitting on a couch on his knees with a book about potions in hand and the rest of the collection on the ground. To a wizard that might had been expensive… but when you transferred dollars to galleons and the books ended up the price you would pay when going to the grocery store and filled the car… wasn’t considered expensive. Besides, Tony had seen the boy enamoured with the books in a magical catalogue for months.

“Stark, do you have Agent Coulson’s number?” Tony looked at Legolas, who was sitting by his side looking at the kids, and nodded. “I just realized that all my electronic equipment blew up when the Lord transported us.” The man explained. “I should warn the man before the Director kills me.”

Tony took his cellphone and looked for the Agent’s number before he passed it to Legolas, while noticing that Rolfy and his wife had joined Potter and Riddle.

“Potter said Riddle’s birthday is close by. Tell Coulson neither Potter nor Riddle are leaving until after the birthday so Potter’s core levels have grown high enough for him to be able to do magic and we may celebrate Riddle’s birthday.”

Legolas smiled and nodded, walking away with the phone against his ear. Pepper approached Tony, and pointed at the kids’ presents with a raised eyebrow.

“When did you have time for that?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Tony answered with a shrug. “Did you enjoy your present?”

Pepper showed the new necklace that Princess had forced him to buy online. The girl had insisted that Pepper wouldn’t take her eyes from it when they had been shopping.

“Yes, thank you. Although I’m surprised that I didn’t have to buy something nice for myself this time.”

“You can thank Princess. She wouldn’t stop pestering me until it finally arrived in the mail.”

Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony saw Rhodey as he approached Ali and sat down beside the boy picking a commander and joining the game, as Yinsen was helping Princess to put the dress from that new princess film, the… Princess and the Frog, right?

“Is that dark paint?” Tony looked to where Pepper was pointing to see Princess putting the face paint on her face so she would become dark like the princess. “What is sh…?”

“Let her have fun. She won’t be the princess if she doesn’t have the right skin tone, will she?”

Pepper groaned.

“From now on, I’ll check your gifts for the kids before you give them the things.”

Tony frowned confused. Was there something wrong with the dress? Wasn’t it the right tone?

**–UNF–**

February, 2010

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the man as he waited in the fake old infirmary. Now that he had done everything he could, he only had to wait for him to wake up. Harry turned the old stereo on and sat beside it as he waited.

Harry woke suddenly at hearing the man move and, looking at the Captain, he saw the man sit, his face confused. The man looked at Harry.

“Morning.”

“Where am I?” the man asked, looking around as if a fish out of water.

“In a recovery room in New York City. I’ve been treating you since you arrived.”

The Captain looked at the window and then at Harry.

“Where am I really?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Harry asked as he stood to go check the Captain.

“The game it’s from May 1941, I know because I was there.” The man stated his voice starting to get angry.

Harry’s smile grew amused.

“My name is Evans. And, although I’m British, at the moment I work for the United States and my job is to make sure you are well from your accident.”

The Captain stood, towering over Harry. Harry wasn’t exactly small but Merlin this man was tall!

“I’m going to ask you again. Where am I?”

“Captain Rogers…” Harry started.

“WHO ARE YOU?”

“I told you already. I work for the United States!” Harry snapped back and before Harry knew it the door behind him was thrown open and he was being used as captive, a strong arm around his neck was cutting all air from his body. Harry tried to keep alert but, by the time the Captain released him and ran, everything went black.

**–UNF–**

Tony took a hand to his necklace as he suddenly felt it pulse and become cold. Tony frowned and stood from his desk.

“JARVIS!” he called as he ran to grab his new Iron Man prototype in form of a suitcase and started to put it on, hell to tests, he needed it immediately.

“Yes sir?” the AI asked from inside the suit, at least this part seemed to be working as it was supposed…

“Call Pepper, tell her to pick up the kids from school.” Tony said as he jumped from his office windows and flew to where Potter had told him was SHIELD’s headquarters.

**(TBC)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Tony’s reaction and Harry wakes up…  
> ~Isys


	22. Chapter XX  –Stark, You Didn’t Call Me Potter–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's reaction and Harry wakes up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/TS
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, Main Character Death, Slash
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  2,993
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter XX**

**–Stark, You Didn’t Call Me Potter–**

February, 2010

Tony flew inside the headquarters as he saw the Director - Fluffy or something along those lines - and a lot of Agents run out of said building as he heard a voice saying ‘All Agents code 13’.Tony looked around, using ex-ray to find the body of Potter and he found his fallen body, some Agents were over him pressing his chest as if to… revive him!

“No…”

Tony stormed into the place at once, destroying the walls in his haste, forced the Agents from Potter and, after he picked him up, flew deeper into the headquarters. He needed Riddle!

“STARK!” Tony heard and saw Legolas, as the man threw an arrow. “It never misses its target.” The Agent added pointedly.

Tony flew after it at once, and stormed inside the room where Riddle’s glass cell was. Riddle looked up and his eyes grew wide at seeing Potter, Tony lowered him on the floor and Riddle apparated out the cell and at his side.

“What happened?”

“Don’t know. One minute it was fine, the next the necklace pulsed and, by the time I touched it, it was cold.” Tony answered opening the face of the suit. “When I arrived here the agents were trying to force the air into his lungs.”

“Tell me if there are any changes.” Riddle said before he grabbed the necklace from Potter, opened it, took the wand out and, after enlarging it, started to use it on Harry.

Tony leaned against the wall as the Agent at his side was talking with his bosses on the ear phone; warning them about what was happening. Legolas entered with a box and put it besides Harry on the floor before approaching Tony.

“Thank you for the arrow.” Tony mumbled.

“I knew when I saw you that you were looking for the Dark Lord, it was the only possible reason for you to storm inside SHIELDs in that way with a sleeping Agent Potter in your arms. I could guide you but the arrow would be quicker.”

“Can you find out who did this?” Tony asked coldly. “I have unfinished business with whoever did this to Harry.”

Tony watched as Riddle looked up for brief seconds before he continued his work.

“I’m sure Phil would know… I don’t know what Potter’s been working on. Though I did try to find out.” Legolas mumbled to himself as he turned his ear phone on.

Tony felt so useless. The clock was ticking, Harry was still unconscious, Riddle wouldn’t stop with his wand movements and his incantations, the damn ring was still out cold and nothing was changing. All he could do was wait right there against the wall and trust an assassin to make sure Harry was well. There was even a chance that Harry wouldn’t even wake up! Wasn’t he immortal? SHIT! He was so going to kill whoever done this! Whoever dared to do this to Harry would pay, dearly! Even if Tony would end up in jail for this, Tony would make them pay!

Tony watched as Riddle looked at him, before returning to Harry again. The man didn’t need to speak, he knew what was passing through Tony’s mind.

“Is he… dead?” Tony looked up at the owner of the voice to see Agent Coulson entering the destroyed door that the arrow had blown up.

“Not yet.” Riddle hissed. “His body is, but not his soul. As long as I keep his soul in here and manage to revive his body I won’t need to find him a new body.” The man added before snapping; “Now shut up and let me work!”

Tony closed the mask and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears in. ‘Come on Harry, don’t give up! Your children need you… I need you!’

The ring pulsed as if it had a heart.

“Riddle.”

“I said…” the man hissed.

“The necklace pulsed!” Tony growled making Riddle turn to Tony and then back to Harry.

“You did something. Whatever it was, do it again!” the man ordered.

Tony frowned. He hadn’t done anything… well he had thought about the children… how they needed Harry there. But that wasn’t making the necklace react. What else… Tony’s eyes grew wide. ‘I need you here, Harry.’

The ring pulsed again. And Tony saw some colour return to Harry on his place lying on the floor.

‘Wake up, Harry. You have to come back, who else will keep me on my toes? Who else will watch Kenai graduate? Who else will watch Jimmie as he pranks the whole school? Who else will watch Ali create his first circuit board? Who else will take Princess to the altar?’

Suddenly Harry’s eyes opened as he the man gasped for breath, as if breathing for the first time in his life and then his eyes closed. Tony never thought he would be so happy to see green. Harry’s chest started moving up and down as he breathed while he snored lightly as he slept. Riddle sat down tiredly, lowering the wand hand.

“I thought he couldn’t die with the horcrux.” Tony hissed turning to Riddle.

“And he can’t. Although he could if he hadn’t made it, my soul would live on but not he himself.”

Tony frowned confused.

“Then he has two souls in his body?”

“Not quite… when he divided his soul and took a part and put it in the necklace that he gave you for good luck, he already had a part of my soul in him. So as his soul started to mend together, my soul in him mended with his own. There’s one soul in Harry’s body. If he loses his body, the soul won’t be separated, it will just need to find another place to live.” The man explained. “But it will take a lot of time and dark magic to even manage to bring him back… but as long as you have your necklace neither I nor Harry will die.” The man explained, grabbing a flask from the box and chucking it down.

Legolas approached Harry and, after Riddle’s nod, he took him inside the cell to the bed in there, laying him down. Riddle stood and, as he passed Tony, he hissed soundlessly.

“Not everyone has a second chance and that wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t both ways.” And continued on, going to sit beside Harry in the cell on a chair.

**–UNF–**

Tony sat in the office Coulson had taken him to, looking at the flavoured water the agents called coffee he had been given in silence. Legolas was being forced to fill a report about why he had shot his arrow and Tony had promised to reread it to help him not get on babysitting duty again. Tony looked at his phone as Rhodey’s number flashed on the screen.

“Stark.”

“Tony, what the hell happened? Pepper just called me saying that you told Jarvis to warn her to pick up the kids…”

“Something happened to Harry. I don’t know what but his Uncle already fixed it… but if I hadn’t come at once it would have been too late.”

“Black was dying?”

“Don’t tell that to Pepper, she’ll flip out.” Tony warned. “Or the kids… can you go by my house later? I’m staying here today. Until I’m sure the man is really fine I’m not leaving.”

“Yes, sure. I’ll go pick Tedmond from school and the trio from the airplane. I’ll keep them busy, they won’t even notice that you’re missing.”

“Thank you, Rhodey.”

“Just warn me if there are any changes in Black’s condition.”

“I will. Do you want me to call Pepper, or will you call her?”

“I’ll call her. Some sudden attack in Africa and you had to go check it out.” Rhodes answered making an excuse quickly and Tony smiled weakly at the easy answer. “But I will call Yinsen for the man to go to where you are.”

Tony sighed.

“Fine. Tell him that I’m at Agent Coulson’s office. I’m sure he knows where it is.”

“Very well. I’ll call them at once… and keep in touch!” The man warned before turning the call off.

Tony sighed looking to the ceiling.

“Didn’t you always call Agent Potter by Potter?”

Tony glanced at Legolas as the man looked at him with an inquisitive look. Tony shrugged.

“He just died. You can’t blame a man for becoming a little possessive.”

Legolas grinned and nodded, before offering Tony the paper he had been writing on. Tony sighed and took a pen, he checked the report for any detail he should add or any word he should change. Finally, when Tony returned it, Legolas started to type it on the computer that was on the office.

“You know… my bosses want an Agent with you to make sure you won’t do anything stupid… like what you did today.”

“Let me guess, you’re offering for the job?”

“I can work as anything, you know? I have a really good aim.”

Tony huffed and was about to refuse when he smirked.

“Even as a bodyguard?”

Legolas looked from the screen to Tony.

“I thought you didn’t like bodyguards. But yes, even as a bodyguard.”

“It’s not for me…”

Legolas frowned confused.

“How will I get close to you to satisfy Director Fury then?”

“You will guard the children… they are always with me.” Legolas’ eyes grew wide. “Ali is my heir and, as the media suddenly found out that they are spending the nights at my house, they will be hunted by whoever will want to attack me. Besides the Magical World will also start attempts at our lives now that you have attacked the Magical British Minister.”

“That seems like a perfect idea of infiltration.” Coulson said as he entered the office. “As long as Barton still fills his reports weekly, I don’t see why not. I’m sure Evans will feel better if his children won’t be suddenly attacked.” Coulson continued and approached the desk, picking the report that Legolas had written and that he was typing. “And as long as his reports continue as satisfying as this one and that won’t obviously have Mr Stark’s own scribing in it.”

Tony smirked as Legolas huffed, snapped the paper back and continued typing.

“Do you know who attacked Harry?” Tony asked turning to Coulson.

Coulson looked at Tony and nodded.

“Apparently when Captain Rogers woke he reacted badly and used Evans as a shield from the Agents whom entered the room to try to calm him down. By putting an arm around Evans’ neck he forgot how much strength he had…”

Tony hissed closing his hands with strength.

“Harry gives him life back and that is how he thanks him? By killing him?” he asked while standing, ready to hunt the damn Captain.

“He is right now speaking with Director Fury and from what I’ve heard he is sorry and wants to offer Evans his apologies as soon as Evans wakes.”

Tony sneered.

“And I’m supposed to do nothing? He killed him!” Tony almost screamed. “Harry was dead for a few minutes because of that family destroyer!”

Coulson took a step back as if Tony had given him a punch.

“Calm down, Stark. Potter is fine. I’m sure that shortly after he awakes he will go back to screaming at you the whole day.” Legolas said from his place by the computer. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that as soon as he wakes the first thing he’ll do is get angry at you for blaming the Captain.”

Tony sat, crossing his arms with a huff. There was no reason to snap at Legolas because the man was right. Harry would forgive Captain America on the moment the other would apologise and would get angry with Tony because he was destroying all his hard work of reviving the damn man. Tony grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write on it, otherwise he would go after Rogers. After a while Yinsen entered, his face a little pale. Tony grabbed his tablet, put the screens on Riddle’s cell on to show them to the man to calm him down and returned to the drawing. Harry could say whatever he wanted, but Tony was making him a new set of glasses. Ones that would work a lot like Iron Man’s eyes inside the suit and would still have the graduation he needed and that would work as earphones on the glasses next to his ears.

“Do I want to know how you managed to enter the Dark Lord’s cams in less than a minute?” Coulson asked as he looked at the tablet screen with Yinsen.

“I taught Ali how to do that around last week. Its child’s play.” Tony answered with a shrug. “SHIELD is pretty easy to hack. Had I wanted I could have stolen all of your top secrets files long ago.”

“Easy?” Coulson asked wide eyed.

“Yep, I use it all the time to speak with Riddle. It’s not like I have permission to contact him every time I want.” Tony watches as Legolas looked at him amused. “He normally knocks the Agents babysitting him out before I turn the screens on… which means, that I have seen you being knocked out at least three times, Legolas.”

Coulson looked to the tablet again as Legolas snickered at his nickname.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Agent Coulson mumbled.

“May I know what happened to Evans?” Yinsen asked.

“Easy. Captain Rogers, aka Captain America, aka family destroyer, killed him and Riddle had to revive him… and now I’m being babysitted because otherwise I’m going to hunt the Captain down.” Tony answered with a growl.

Yinsen hummed and approached, looking over Tony’s shoulder to the paper.

“Didn’t Evans tell you not to mess with his glasses?”

“I don’t fucking care. I’m putting Jarvis with him at all time. I want to make sure he is well. Hell, he just died an hour ago! I have plenty of reasons in my favour this time!” Tony argued coldly.

Yinsen hummed again and pulled up a chair, before sitting and helping Tony with the plans, knowing better than to argue… and it helped to keep them entertained until Harry would wake up. The tablet on the table besides the paper and from time to time one of the two glanced at it to make sure Harry hadn’t awoken yet.

After a while, as Tony glanced up at Harry, he remembered something.

“Have you finished with your report, Legolas?”

“I have, why?”

“Unless you want to get fired, I would advise you to go work.” Tony simply stated and he watched Riddle look up towards the screen before he looked down at Harry and, immediately after, Harry’s breath started to change. “Harry’s waking up.”

Tony stood, Yinsen and Coulson immediately followed him to Riddle’s cell as Legolas left the office and went the other way, probably to travel to Tony’s house. Tony watched as Coulson put the code on the screens and the cell’s door opened. Riddle looked up with a sneer.

“Did you found out who did this?”

“The same person he was treating.” Tony hissed coldly and approached Harry on the bed, as the other took a hand to his neck. “Harry, how do you feel?”

“As if I went to hell and came back.” The British said huskily, he seemed to have trouble with speaking.

Coulson gave something from out of the cell to Yinsen who approached and Tony noticed it being a canteen that Yinsen helped Harry to drink from.

“Here, you’ll feel better after a little of water.” The man said.

“Captain?” Harry asked huskily, between coughs. “Tom didn’t…?”

“I didn’t do a thing, my Harry. But trust me if I’ll ever find myself before that man he might have a terrible accident… and I’m not the only one you have to worry about. Your lover isn’t too happy with the man either.”

Tony choked, feeling like a bloody teenager being caught with the pants below his knees.

“My… what?” Harry asked.

“You know…” Riddle stretched bored and moved his hand as if batting a fly away. “Your muggle.”

Tony sent a warning look at Yinsen who was trying to contain his laugh as Harry went deep red and started to stutter, attempting to say that Tony wasn’t his lover.

“How are you, Harry?” Tony asked.

Harry attempted to open his eyes but didn’t manage to.

“I guess that I'm tired, I did use a lot of magic… and I feel like… there’s something wrong with my body?”

“You’ll feel like that for the next 24 hours. It’s normal after being reborn.” Riddle explained as if it was a nowadays thing.

“Re… born?” Harry stuttered, going deep pale. “I… died?”

“Yeah… and when you’re up to it, you’re going to hear about it.” Tony hissed. “You said that it wasn’t nothing life threatening, remember?”

Harry huffed, but it was an amused huff.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that if you don’t Tom will, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes amused.

“Hmm… Evans?”

“Yes, Ho?”

“Are you tired?” Harry shook his head. “Then why are you thinking slowly?”

“I’m what?”

“What name has your muggle been calling you?” Riddle asked amused.

“He’s been calling me…” Harry’s face grew and if he had his eyes open they would be opening wide. “Stark?” Tony hummed. “You didn’t call me Potter.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

Tony glared at Yinsen as the man snickered.

“You just died, Harry.”

“It was your muggle that brought you back to your body, otherwise you would have to wait for me to gather enough dark magic to give you a new body.” Riddle put in.

Harry frowned.

“What did you do… Tony?”

Tony smiled at the name and he was sure that even Coulson was chuckling from his place by the glass door. Couldn’t they have a place more private? Honestly!

“I limited to think of what you would be missing if you didn’t return.” Tony answered. “After all… who would take care of the champs if you were gone?” Tony asked to break the mood.

Harry smiled.

“I’m sure you would do the job just as well… but thanks.”

Tony looked at Riddle as the man looked at him thoughtfully.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Voldemort?”

“For how long are you going to play the dumb Gryffindor? Honestly you two have been dancing around each other since the day you two met… even the children can see it.” Riddle turned to Tony who paled drastically under the man’s stare. “Just kiss him already and be done with it!”

**(TBC)**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I wonder who managed to see the hidden pairing in this chapter. Hidden in plain sight. And no, it wasn’t Harry/Tony that I'm talking about….
> 
> Next: Tony get’s friendzoned…
> 
> ~Isys


	23. Chapter XXI  –Mummy Must Be Worried Sick–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony get's friendzoned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  Marwana  
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story. And Star Wars doesn’t belong to me neither  
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** HP/TS  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:**  AU fanfiction, Crossover, Slash, Kiss, Star Wars  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**   2,942
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _"Talking in another language than English"_  
>  'Thinking'  
> –Parseltongue–  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter XXI**

**–Mummy Must Be Worried Sick–**

February, 2010

Harry was sure he was going to die. How could Voldemort say something like that? How… embarrassing!

“Sir.” Harry opened his eyes to see Captain entering his quarters, luckily Phil and Ho had taken pity on him and had moved him from the cell to his old room. “Permission to enter?”

“Permission to speak freely.” Harry answered huskily, sitting up on the bed while massaging his neck.

Captain entered, picked the glass of water from Harry’s bedside table and offered it to Harry. Harry nodded thankfully and took a huge gulp.

“Director Fury told me what you did, sir. I came to ask for forgiveness.”

“And I told you to speak freely, Cap.” Harry argued and pointed to the seat before him. “As I told you before I’m Evans.” Harry introduced with a smile.

“Steven Rogers, Agent Potter.”

Harry groaned.

“Just Evans; I’m no Agent. Potter is my old surname. I use Evans Black now.”

“I’m sorry, Director Fury said…”

“I was an Agent. But I never worked for Director Fury. I’m… from a different division.”

“Like my case.”

“I was requested to leave my early retirement personally to see if I could help with your case, yes.” Harry conceded.

“And what good did that do to you, sir.”

“Evans.” Harry insisted and Captain blushed. “I understand why you did what you did. I would have done the same had it been me.”

Harry looked to the door in silence.

“Even so, Mr Evans, my apologies.” Harry glared half-heartedly. “Evans.” The man conceded with a half-smile.

“I’m sure you were told about the time difference.” The man nodded, his face pained. “Agent Carter survived the war, never married, continued working for SHIELD, is recently retired and lives in the UK.” Captain took a deep breath and nodded. “Howard Stark got married, had a son and spent half his life either looking for you, or working in his lab inventing weapons, or getting drunk.”

“You knew him?”

“I know his son whom he neglected.” Harry argued and Captain nodded. “He blames you actually.”

“I’m sure he has plenty of reasons. And I believe that now that you helped bring me back after which I almost killed you that he has even more reasons to hate me.”

Harry hummed.

“You didn’t exactly become best buddies with him or my Uncle… and both of them threatened that if they happened to meet you, you would happen to have an accident.”

“I would love to see them try.”

Harry shook his head, taking another sip.

“No you won’t.” Harry said and stood, having to steady himself and Captain helped him at once. “If you ever come to New York, Captain, come by my café. I’m sure my children would like to meet you. As long as you won’t take me from them again that is.”

“I’m sure I will… come by, not take you away.” Captain said. “And if I’m allowed to call you by first name, by all means, call me Steve.”

Harry smiled and nodded, the two started to walk out the room, Steve helping Harry.

“I’m sure this is all a novelty for you.”

“Not everything. Inside there are a lot of things that I recognize, as long as I don’t go to the control rooms everything is normal.”

Harry nodded.

“Let’s go to my Uncle. I gave him a lot of books last year that I’m sure will came in handy for you right now. He is a decade younger than you, I’m sure that after his killing tendencies pass, everything will work out.”

“Director Fury mentioned him. The mass murderer, am I right?”

“Lord Voldemort, also known as my Uncle, as Dark Lord, or, as I call him; as Tom Riddle - which happens to be his birth name.” Harry explained. “And the only reason SHIELD contacted me in the first place.”

Steve nodded and the two walked to Voldemort’s cell, when entering the Agent there put himself in attention at once. Voldemort stood and approached the glass walls.

“I’m not sure if it is the best idea to bring him here, my Harry… he might fall…” Voldemort hissed, his eyes locked on Steve, his gaze deadly.

“I want your books. You already know everything you need to know about the present time, it’s time for him.” Harry hissed back.

“Loan me your necklace and he won’t need to read a thing.”

“Friendly fellow.” Steve commented.

“More like possessive.” Harry argued and released himself from the man’s hold and approached the cell, looking at the Agent who immediately approached and opened the door. Harry entered and reeled, only for Voldemort to grab Harry at once. “The books.” Harry hissed at the man, who grudgingly stepped away from the glass door, which closed and approached the bookcase.

“You should be resting. And why are you with the muggle?”

“‘Cause, Tom, he came to apologize about what happened. And I’m tired of being confined to a bed!” Harry stated and started to look the book titles.

Voldemort hissed.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re too good, my Harry?”

“The Chosen One until the very end, Voldemort.” Harry argued.

Voldemort sighed, grabbed Harry and pulled him to the bed, before he approached the book case and started to pick books.

“You’re too stubborn, idiot boy!”

Harry grinned.

“So far as I’ve heard I have taken after someone.”

“Yeah, James Potter was quite the troublesome.” Voldemort hissed.

Harry chuckled.

“I was talking about you.”

Voldemort tensed and he turned around to look at Harry, wide eyed. Harry looked at him with mischief, while daring him to respond. Voldemort glared, approached and let the books fall in Harry’s arms.

“The books you wanted.” The wizard hissed before sneering at the Captain. “You touch him ever again and you’ll be wishing you had never awoken!”

Harry stood and limited _himself_ to hit Voldemort on the back of his head, making the wizard hiss in pain as his head shot forward on impulse. He picked the books and his feet _shuffle_ d all the way to the glass doors, the Agent helped Harry as soon as he was close enough. Harry made an ‘I’m sorry’ look at Steve who also came to help, the buffy man easily supporting all of Harry’s weight and took Harry out of the room.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m not on his top list?”

Harry grinned.

“I’m afraid it’s not just a feeling. Here, this is for you…” Harry added the last part passing the books to Steve who took them under his other arm as if they didn’t weight at all. “And please, I’m not going back to that damn room. I’m going home. I want to see my children.”

Steve’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh… of course. I’m sure they and your wife must be worried.”

Harry had to contain his chuckle.

“Yes, I’m sure _Mummy_ must be worried sick after my almost death.”

**–UNF–**

Tony looked up when he heard the sound of apparition, he was sure that was the name, to see Harry stumbling to the floor. Tony stood at once and went to pick him up.

“You moron, you should be resting… not travelling around the country with magic.” Tony reprimanded while helping the man to a couch. “And I thought you said that it wasn’t polite to just show up in someone’s home by apparition.”

“Too weak to walk from a safe ground… I miss the children…” Harry simply mumbled.

Tony sighed and went to the stairs so the kids would hear him.

“Kiddos! Daddy’s home!” he called and not long after four pair of feet could be heard running down the stairs, passing by him towards Harry on the couch.

Tony looked at the family moment as the four tried to speak at the same time, jumping on Harry’s legs trying to fight for their time’s right to be on their Dad’s lap while Harry just smiled and let them talk nonsense. To think that he could have died… that he had died and, if Tony hadn’t moved fast enough, then Harry wouldn’t be here to see this… that…

Tony sighed and walked away and down the stairs to his lab. What the hell was he going to do? Harry had almost died not even a day ago. Tony was dying; he had a few months of life… and all he could think of was that he wanted to be more than just a friend of the family. Obviously everyone had seen the signs even before Tony did. Even Pepper had seen that he _had fallen head over_ heels for Harry… she had limited herself to smile knowingly when he had tried to excuse Harry having Jarvis in his café as a reason for him to take care of his heir Ali. Rhodey had just looked at the two during Christmas and after the presents had taken Tony to the lab and gave him The Talk… _it was not like Tony didn't know that Harry wasn't the kind of person who would want and need just a one night thing._ Besides if the two would argue it would be the kids who would end up being the victim. Ironically enough even Legolas, Agent Coulson and Riddle had found out of how Tony felt… and Riddle fucking approved! It was something that not everyone could brag about; to have Harry’s Uncle Approval for dating… now he only needed to have Harry’s approval and, most importantly, he needed time. Even if suddenly, mercifully, Harry would start to feel the same Tony felt and would accept to have with Tony what Tony wanted to have with him… they didn’t had time for that.

Tony was almost 40 and he was alone… and he was going to die!

A few hours later Tony went upstairs as the kids set the table, Jimmie had to come to call him upstairs, taunting that Tony was brooding and that he would run with Tony upstairs again. Harry seemed far better, sitting on the couch while talking on the phone and when Tony entered the kitchen he found Legolas already there. Tony raised an eyebrow at the man when he noticed him using the apron that Tony had bought Harry for Christmas.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked sceptical.

Legolas looked up to him and showed the cooking spatulathat he was using for the food.

“Dinner.”

Tony was sure that he must have heard wrong and approached the electric stove to glance at what he was cooking to see pancakes.

“Are those…?”

“Yep.” The man said stretching the p.

“You’re baking pan…”

“Yep.”

“For dinner?”

“Instead of sugar and cinnamon or syrup, we’re adding lettuce and tuna. In one of my travels around the globe I found that some Europeans family do this kind of thing and the kids were all up for it. Pot… Black even said that if I managed to persuade them to eat greens this way then I can cook for them all the time.” The man added pointing to a frying-pan where there was a mixture of lettuces. “Apparently the name is salty pancakes.”

Tony was sure that whatever this thing was he wasn’t going to like it. It was like saying ‘let’s go drink beer’ and then find out that it had no alcohol. Why drink it at all?

**–UNF–**

Harry looked at Tony - it was such an odd feeling to actually call him that - as the man sat at his side watching Star Wars. According to the man it was a classic and it was a dishonour to not even know what it was.

“Tony?” the muggle hummed inquisitively. “Thank you.” Tony stopped faking watching TV and looked at Harry. “For watching over the children this whole time I was away. For saving my life. For... being my friend.”

There was some kind of look that passed through Tony’s eyes but it passed before Harry could understand it. Tony grinned mischievous.

“That’s me. The super hero. Always there to help.”

Harry grinned, looked at the TV as Luke Skysomething had just found his uncle and aunt dead and then to Tony who hadn’t looked away from him. That look Tony didn’t stop giving him all winter was back. It was needy and intoxicating and...

“Popcorn?”

Harry jumped, sitting straighter on the couch and looked towards Hawkeye as the man plopped down on to the couch next to him with a bowl that he had filled with popcorn. Harry grabbed a handful and looked towards the big screen.

No, he wasn’t just about to kiss Tony Stark. Obviously not.

Harry peeked a look at Tony who wore a smug smirk and moved over Harry to grab the popcorn, when he sat straighter again his free hand found Harry’s and his thumb found the back of Harry’s hand, massaging it. Harry felt like his whole body was heating inside out, even his belly was doing some odd jumps. He hadn’t felt like this since he had asked Cho to the Yule dance!

“So why are we watching this?” Hawkeye asked.

“Because, _Legolas_ ,” Tony drawled and Harry wondered from where the nickname came from, “Mr Black here doesn’t know what Star Wars is.”

“Really?” Hawkeye asked looking at Harry surprised.

Harry blushed and mumbled something that could have passed as ‘didn’t have the time’ or not depending what you wanted to hear. Hawkeye turned again to Tony.

“Movie night?”

“Movie night.” Tony conceded and Harry wondered where the hell he had gotten himself into. The hand holding his squeezed a little and when Harry looked at the owner Tony smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Oxford, by the third night you’ll get used to it.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the tone and the nickname, but his smile gave him away and he turned again to the TV as a man killed the green alien with a gun and no one even reacted.

“Who is that?”

“That’s Han Solo. One of the most important guys in the movie.” Hawkeye explained. “There is no flirtier guy than that one. Not even your boyfriend over there.”

Tony started to argue against it but Harry _allowed himself_ to smile as he watched the movie. He couldn’t just take off the odd smile from his face, even his eyes must show his brightness. Harry grabbed the bowl and started to eat popcorn as Tony and Hawkeye argued about who was _the more flirtier_  of the two. Harry didn’t mind their banter because as the two bantered over his head (luckily Jarvis seemed to have understood this beforehand and had added subtitles to the movie, which Harry was thankful for) Tony hadn’t even once argued about the title and his hand hadn’t moved away from Harry’s one.

“I was wondering...” Tony added, sitting again by Harry’s side. Harry hummed inquisitively. “You’re hearing what the old guy is saying about the force and all that... is the ‘hocus pocus’ something alike?”

Harry chuckled.

“Something like that. Like that Wookie is something alike a Werewolf on a full moon.” He added cheekily what made Tony and Hawkeye look at him. “They tend to do more than take your arm off actually... they are quite fond of the whole body.”

“Outside at full moon is out of the deal from now on.” Tony stated at once what made Harry laugh.

“But we wizards, unlike those Force followers, don’t believe in all powerful things. We are more like Solo in that expense. I mean... we believe in demi-gods... but they aren’t all powerful. They’re just a bunch of people who are stronger and live longer than we do.”

“Do I even want to know?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry grinned back.

“Maybe another time. I’m trying to watch this old film that is so obviously fake.” Harry argued turning to the big screens.

Tony laughed at that and pulled Harry to himself, before kissing him.

“I knew you would love it.”

“Okay, okay lovebirds...” Hawkeye glared pulling the popcorn bowl to his own lap. “Lots of love I get it. But we’re watching a movie now. And any one of the kids can show at any given moment.”

Harry blushed and turned to the TV again.

“Yes... I can see why you say Solo is alike Stark... the two only care about money.” Harry stated to change subject.

“Hey!” Tony screeched while Hawkeye started to laugh.

“Yeah and you would be whom? Princess Leia?” Hawkeye asked back what made Harry choke and Tony laugh.

“Yeah I can see the similarities... the fighting, the arguing...” Tony stated what only made Harry glare at Tony. “Don’t believe me? Look!”

And Harry looked only to see Princess Leia arguing with Solo about the ‘perfect’ rescue.

“Yeah... I remembered you arguing that I suck at rescuing... just like Leia is doing right now...” Harry stated nodding what made Tony gape at him. “You started it!” he added pointedly what only made Tony groan. “Mummy.”

Hawkeye laughed as Tony huffed and crossed his arms before turning to the TV.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So like promised Tony got his five minutes of friendzoned, :P
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay on the new chapter. It was entirely my fault I thought I had already sent to me beta, as I went to check why my beta wasn’t answering, I noticed the shameful part that I hadn’t sent new chapter yet
> 
>  **Next:** the opening of Stark Expo…
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
